LUNA DORADA
by Harumigirl
Summary: Universo alterno. un mundo de fantasía, poder y guerras entre tres tierras, el descubrimiento del linaje de los descendientes del cielo, y el romance entre dos polos opuestos. Misao la hija de la luna dorada, su hermana Kaoru dominante del agua y sus respectivos amores. Esta es una historia llena de guerras y la obscuridad en cada uno de sus personajes. Aoshi/Misao, Kenshin/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 1

En un mundo de reyes, reinas, tierras lejanas benditas, cada doscientos años por la luz de la luna cubierta del fuego dorado del sol, cuando el día y la noche están en un mismo tiempo nace en el linaje descendiente del cielo, el ser que controla los cuatro elementos: Tierra, aire, agua y fuego y luego un quinto, el fuego dorado. Cuyo poder puede traer la paz o la destrucción de las tres Tierras Negras. Esta es la historia de los tres reinos que conforman las Tierras Negras en un mundo cuyo tiempo existe entre un universo de fantasía y poder.

El primer reino al este de la tierra conformado por el linaje de guerreros rojos, por sus finas armaduras pulidas en metal del mismo color que brota de las minas donde forjan sus armas alimentados por la Tierra Negra de su territorio, un ejército grande cuyo último líder representa el redimir de un pasado doloroso, sangriento, ejecutor pero ahora en busca de Paz desde su coronación, su rey Kenshin Himura el Hitokiri Battosai cuya espada ahora pedía perdón a su pueblo a enseñanzas de su padre el conocido Rey Seijuro hombre bondadoso y de gran corazón y junto a su mano derecha y consejero Saito Hajime general de su ejército rojo. Le llaman así la Tierra Negra del Este.

El segundo reino al oeste de la tierra dominado por el linaje de los guerreros plateados, cuyo ejército nominado por el color de sus armaduras proveniente del metal extraído de sus tierras alimentaba las armas y escudos de su gente, este reino se alimentaba del poder hambriento de más insatisfecho de su propia tierra, cobraba la vida de los ajenos a ella, su rey Enishi Yukishiro gobernaba con el corazón lleno de ambición cuya sed era remitida por el calor de la espada, su general Aoshi Shinomori era igual de temido que el propio rey, su corazón frio pero sensato aconsejaba por la espada o el perdón cuando fuese necesario. Fue el propio General quién hasta el momento había amedrentado la furia de su señor para con los otros reinos, la llamada Tierra Negra del Oeste.

Un tercer reino, el más proliferativo de los tres, la Tierra Negra del Cielo, ubicada entre los dos territorios anteriores, llamada así por ser conocida como el "linaje descendiente del cielo", su ejército de armaduras negras y doradas era táctico más que sanguinario y justo más que ejecutor, su reino recaía en los hombros de su rey Okina Makimashi el más viejo y sabio de los tres reyes y cuyo linaje se componía por sus dos adoradas hijas, la primera Kaoru Kamiya auto apellidada así por su madre, dominante del agua fiel a su corazón tranquilo era más una consejera para su rey que guerrera, no así la hija menor, la extrovertida guerrera y general de su ejército Misao Makimashi que a una edad joven y en contra de todo lo que pudiera representar una oposición, era la mejor en todo el reino y cuyo secreto mantenía la paz interna de su tierra, Okina había decidido ocultar que la nacida en la noche de la luna dorada, la leyenda de la dominante de los cuatro elementos era su hija menor. La paz o la destrucción de los tres reinos caían sobre los hombros de una chiquilla.

Pero la historia no comienza aquí, sino cuando la hija menor de la Tierra Negra del Cielo tenía dieciséis años, en una ida de aventuras escondida de su padre y buscada por los soldados que aterrados la buscaban ya que no podían perder a la hija de su rey, la chica había decidido perderse y explorar las tierras lejanas que el sol ocultaba, entró al final del bosque que limitaba las tierras del Cielo y el Oeste, desde niña había notado que tenía cierta empatía por la naturaleza, incluso más que con otras personas, en una ocasión cuando tenía seis años se vio rodeada por una manada de lobos sin embargo pese a su temor estos no la atacaron, por el contrario le mostraron respeto y ella de la misma manera se lo mostró a ellos, aprendió a entender a los árboles, las plantas y los animales se sentía uno con ellos, sentía la tranquilidad que no podía sentir en su castillo ni bajo la sombra de su padre que la mantenía en vigilancia constante. Aún estaba aprendiendo a dominar los cuatro elementos, su hermana a los diecinueve años que ahora tenía ya era completamente capaz de dominar el agua, que incluso beneficiaba los cultivos de sus tierras.

Se adentró al bosque aún más hasta que encontró unas cascadas cuyo flujo parecía el velo de un vestido de novia, se dejó refrescar por la brisa y unas cuantas gotas de agua que caían sobre ella, bajó de su caballo para darle a éste de beber, entendía que estaba cansado y sediento habrían recorrido casi todo el reino en busca de emoción, no se había imaginado que ahí lo encontraría, su primer amor.

Encontró del otro lado en el final de la cascada a un hombre de ropas desgastadas durmiendo sobre la hierba fresca, siendo así que su curiosidad fue mayor a su pena, que tal si el hombre estaba muerto, la imaginación de la chica la hizo decidir acercarse más todavía, cuando se acercó lo tocó y removió un poco con la punta de su pie sobre el costado del hombre, este ni se inmuto, continuo con una respiración tranquila, al menos respiraba, suspiró la chica. Se dio oportunidad de fijarse en las facciones del hombre tumbado en la hierba le parecía alto, mucho más alto que ella podía decir con solo mirar el largo de sus piernas, el flequillo del cabello le tapaba parcialmente la frente y pese a que la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba descuidada el hombre parecía tener facciones finas, un rostro apuesto.

Volvió a intentar despertarlo con la punta del pie esta vez sobre la costilla, lo hizo una vez más pero se detuvo al sentir un mano agarrando su delgado tobillo, la chica llevaba un vestido imperial gris y una capa de igual color encima de ella, sin joyas ni amuletos, algo muy diferente a su vestimenta habitual, con su cabello negro sostenido en una larga trenza, había elegido ese atuendo para no destacar por sobre la gente le sería más fácil camuflajearse. Intentó soltarse pero el agarre fue más fuerte así que le hizo perder el equilibrio iba a caer para atrás cuando en un reflejo rápido el hombre la sostuvo por la espalda, no que hiciera falta ella misma podría haberse librado de una caída, pero el hombre fue más rápido que ella.

-No deberías acercarte así a un extraño- escuchó decir al hombre, incluso su voz le parecía generosa, varonil como la fuerza que desprendía del brazo al sostenerla, observó los ojos azules del hombre, el azul que pocas veces había visto sino en el reflejo del frio mar, el hielo del invierno sobre el agua, ese azul intenso que podría atravesarla.

-Lo lamento, no quise despertarte, pensé que eras un cadáver- le mintió la chica, tratando de reponerse de la impresión. El hombre la soltó sin decir nada y se enderezó dejándola bien plantada sobre el piso, se agachó a recoger una bolsa de piel que llevaba consigo y un recipiente para llenarlo de agua de la cascada. Al sentirse ignorada la chica hizo la presentación correspondiente- Mi nombre es Misao ¿Y el tuyo?- le preguntó sin reparo.

El hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con más detenimiento, suponía era imposible ignorarla, cualquier chica se habría ido de ahí corriendo con la apariencia de vagabundo loco que tenía, llevaba varias semanas de viaje así que su aspecto no debía ser muy prometedor, la chica al no demostrar miedo le merecía un poco de respeto y educación de su parte.

-Aoshi Shinomori- le contestó a secas.

-Bien Aoshi-sama- utilizó el sama con respeto y le hizo una inclinación breve pero con el porte con el que la habían educado- ¿Qué edad tienes?- continuó preguntando, de verdad estaba curiosa de saber sobre ese hombre de ojos azules.

-Veintiún años- se limitó a decir. Al no verse cuestionada sobre su edad, ella misma le contestó sin que su recién conocido le preguntara cuantos años tenía.

-Yo tengo dieciséis años y soy de la Tierra Negra del Cielo- le sonrió.

Aoshi se mantuvo en silencio, se vio sorprendido aunque no lo hizo notar sobre la afirmación de la chica, tanto llevaba viajando que estaba muy lejos de su tierra, no se había dado cuenta de que habría llegado a los límites de los terrenos del oeste.

-Puedo notar que estás cansado y necesitas asearte, puedo llevarte conmigo si lo deseas, tengo un caballo- le señaló a su corcel blanco, un caballo divino con pelaje amarillo casi dorado se notaba de buena sangre.- Seguro que no le importara llevarnos a los dos.

El ojiazul, se vio tentado a declinar la oferta sin embargo estaba en realidad cansado, hambriento y necesitaba un baño caliente, tal vez aceptar el ofrecimiento de la chica no era tan malo después de todo, solo se serviría de agua y víveres y seguiría con su camino como estaba planeado.

-De acuerdo- aceptó.

La chica le sonrió y pudo ver en ella una amabilidad y calidez a la que no estaba acostumbrado, se sintió un poco incómodo, tuvo una sensación extraña pero agradable al verla, la miró con detenimiento y observó los ojos verdes cristalinos de la chica un verde que con cierto grado de luz le parecía dorado también. Era hermosa sin duda pero aún muy joven. Subieron al caballo cuyo nombre era Libre, se le hizo irónico pero sensato pues el nombre parecía habérselo dado la propia chica, que por lo hablantina que era lo había mareado un poco.

Llegaron a una cabaña no muy lejos de ahí, parecía deshabitada por fuera estaba oculta entre las hierbas del bosque y las ramas de los árboles, la fachada estaba cubierta incluso de moho parecía abandonada, sin embargo se sorprendió al entrar a la cabaña, por dentro era todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba, tenía chimenea, una mesa limpia con lámparas en el centro, sillas, una mecedora junto a un estante de viejos libros una pequeña estufa de leña y al lado contrario una cama con sábanas blancas y una cobija más gruesa de lana, junto a ello también había una gran tina de baño azul claro, no muy grande no muy chica el tamaño suficiente para bañarse, todo el cuadro le pareció acogedor. La chica le tendió otras sabanas sobre la cama y encendió sin problema la chimenea con la leña que había dentro.

-No es mucho pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- le dijo la ojiverde- te calentaré agua para que puedas asearte y te haré un poco de sopa. Dicho esto dejó hervir el agua y la vació en la gran tina.- Si no te gusta muy caliente, puedes traer un poco de agua del pozo de allá atrás- Señaló atreves de una pequeña ventana.

-Bien- dijo Aoshi y fue a la parte de atrás a recabar más agua con unos botes de madera, cuando regresó la chica tenía una olla pequeña con agua hirviendo y unas verduras cociéndose junto a unas hiervas aromáticas, le había prometido hacerle sopa, se recordó. Estaba tan hambriento que bien podía comer un pedazo de leña y le sabría tan bien como un rico manjar. El olor del caldo le hizo salivar un poco. Tragó saliva recobrando la compostura, la chica le parecía tan amable- ¿Vives aquí?- le preguntó.

La chica se sonrió- No, solo vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola, es mi refugio- le contestó- Yo vivo lejos de aquí, pero no te preocupes, esta cabaña es mía. Es mi lugar secreto- le guiñó el ojo. El hombre solo inclinó la cabeza amablemente para responder la amabilidad, pero no sonrió- Vaya que eres frío- le expresó sin pelos en la lengua.

-Si me permites, ¿Puedo tomar el baño?- le dijo ignorando el comentario anterior-

-Ah sí, claro- Acto seguido, Misao salió de la cabaña para dejarlo sólo- Cuando termines, avísame.

Aoshi se quedó solo y pudo ver por otra ventana a la chica acercarse a su caballo para acariciarlo, parecía que incluso conversaba con el animal, y éste la entendía. Se quitó la ropa y mediando el agua a la temperatura que se le hizo más agradable se introdujo a la tina para bañarse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la relajante temperatura. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así meditando, pero debió haber sido bastante tiempo puesto que Misao entró a la cabaña preguntándole si todo estaba bien, para su sorpresa la chica no parecía intimidarse junto a un hombre desnudo. Al menos la parte que podía ver fuera del agua, puesto que la chica entró sin problema y se concentró retirar la olla del fuego y ponerla en la mesa.

-Cuando estés listo, podremos comer- le dijo divertida, su corazón latió más rápido, está por demás decir que la ojiverde se deleitó ante la visión del hombre en la tina de baño, su cuerpo además de grande era musculoso, atlético y pudo ver las cicatrices en su pecho y abdomen, tal vez cicatrices de batalla, o tal vez no. Quien sabe, más adelante se lo preguntaría. Al verlo sin la intención de moverse, se le ocurrió lo siguiente- Si quieres puedo afeitarte- le dijo, más sorprendida ella que él por la iniciativa.

A decir verdad, para Aoshi la barba se le hacía incomoda no había tenido la oportunidad de quitársela o más bien no le había dado importancia, la propuesta de la chica nuevamente se le hizo divertida, poco familiarizado con el termino y contrario a lo que en otra circunstancia hubiera respondido no pudo negarse. Él mismo también se sorprendió, era como si con esa mujer pudiera liberarse, le trasmitía calma, bondad y algo más que no dejaba descifrar.

Salió de la bañera con cuidado mientras Misao estaba distraída en la mesa poniendo unos platos, se cubrió la cintura con una sábana limpia que le había sido destinada para cuando terminara de bañarse. Y así con las gotas de agua tibia recorriendo cada musculo de su cuerpo, lavando cada cicatriz y el olor del jabón sobre su piel, se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Cuando la ojiverde lo vio se le hizo como si el hombre le hubiera hecho una invitación y su imaginación voló más allá de lo sexual, más íntimo, más pasional. Se acercó a él con una pequeña navaja como si fuera su propia mano y no el fino metal, comenzó a afeitarlo, la cercanía les hizo notar la respiración de uno y otro, Aoshi dejándose llevar por el tacto, la posicionó entre sus piernas y la abrazó por la cintura acercándolo más a él. Estaba fuera de su autocontrol, se dejó embriagar por el encuentro.

Cuando Misao terminó puso la navaja a un lado en una pequeña mesita, tomó un trapo limpio pequeño y con un poco de agua tibia lo remojó para limpiar el rostro del hombre, repasó con los dedos y los ojos cada línea de las facciones del ojiazul, estaba en lo cierto, la barba escondía la notoria belleza del hombre. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su corta vida, no había nadie como el en todo el reino.

-Lo sabía- le dijo

-¿El qué? – le preguntó aun sin soltarla-

-Eres muy apuesto- le sonrió y con el atrevimiento que su linaje le permitía, lo besó.

Aoshi en primera instancia no se movió, no la rechazó ni tampoco le correspondió al principio, nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él de ese modo, en su tierra era temido, tratado con respeto, nunca se había interesado tampoco en algo así, salvo con una mujer hace mucho tiempo, sabía lo que una mujer podría despertar en un hombre y esta vez Misao lo" despertó" a él. Por unos segundos más, la chica al no verse rechazada, siguió insistiendo, intensificó más el beso y esta vez el ojiazul, la atrajo más hacía así para besarla, la tumbó en la cama y la besó más y más. Estaban llenos de pasión, todo lo demás sería olvidado por esos momentos. Eran sólo ellos dos en el universo.

Aoshi le besó el cuello, los hombros, le quitó de a poco el vestido, repasando con la lengua cada rincón del cuerpo de porcelana de la chica, cayó en cuenta de lo más hermosa y angelical que era. Era una divinidad en la tierra, pensó. Hicieron el amor ese día y esa noche hasta el amanecer. Se encontraron y se enamoraron.

Ya repuestos a la mañana siguiente, estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando un poco de pan y Té de hierbas caliente, comían y se besaban como chiquillos, serían tan felices así solos sin el resto del mundo, pero como esta era una tierra de poder aún estaban lejos de llegar a la paz que ésta pareja de enamorados merecía.

El sonido de unos caballos se escuchaba no muy lejos de ahí a las orillas del camino, incluso Libre se sintió inquieto, Misao salió de prisa de la cabaña a tranquilizar al animal. –Nos encontraron- le dijo, acto seguido entró nuevamente para advertirle a su amado Aoshi.

-Quédate aquí, no salgas- le dijo apurada, como si el alma se le fuera en ello.

-¿Qué pasa Misao?- le contestó sin perder la calma- ¿Qué está pasando? Explícame- le ordenó.

-Mi padre me mandó a buscar y no quiero que nos encuentren aquí, este lugar es sagrado para mí- le explicó- Sólo debo distraerlos, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-

-¿Estabas huyendo?- le preguntó sin entender, la chica sólo asintió apenada- Misao, si alguien te lastima yo…- iba a darle entender su amenaza, no dejaría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, pero la ojiverde no lo dejó terminar.

-No me lastimarán- le sonrió- Pero debo volver a mi hogar, antes de que nos encuentren-

-Iré contigo- le dijo tajante, tomándola del brazo.

-No puedes- le contestó en igual tono- Por el momento no puedo escapar más, sin ponerte en peligro, descuida estaré bien, pero si decides quedarte regresaré por ti- le sonrió y abrazó. Consciente desde que lo vio que ese hombre no pertenecía ahí, era ajeno a su propias tierras.

-Si no voy contigo y tú no vienes conmigo, tampoco puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, tengo una misión que cumplir- la abrazó con más fuerza que antes, en un abrazo casi melancólico lo mismo que cálido.

-Otra vez estaba en lo cierto- se rio entre dientes- Eres un caballero, ¿Verdad?-

-De la Tierra Negra del Oeste-

Misao se sorprendió más de lo que esperaba, el hombre que amaba era de la tierra lejana del Oeste una tierra con la que les ha costado mantener la paz de pocos años. La ojiverde se soltó y lo besó otra vez.

-Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, Aoshi-sama. Y nos volveremos a encontrar, lo sé- fue así como se despidió, un último beso y salió de la cabaña con el hombre detrás de ella, montó a Libre y volvió a sonreír al ojiazul.

Aoshi quedó prendado de aquella visión: sobre su caballo blanco y dorado, la mujer a la que había tomado como suya, de ojos verdes. Los orbes se le tiñeron de dorado y a la orden de la pelinegra.- Tierra Obedéceme- La tierra tembló un poco, las ramas de los árboles y las hierbas se torcieron y crecieron un poco más envolviendo la cabaña ocultándola de ojos extraños que no fueran los suyos y de su amado.

Fue la última vez que se vieron.

FIN CAPITULO 1

Bueno aquí mi primer UA. Mi pareja principal A/M, debo aclarar que este fic ya lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo sólo no lo había concretado, aunque ya tengo el final y el clímax de la historia, quiero desarrolla más a los personajes, sobre todo a Misao quién debo decir tendrá un cambio radical de lo que Aoshi conoció. También habrá Kenshin/Kaoru para los seguidores de esta pareja. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Trataré de subir un capitulo por semana. Los quiero, dejen Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 2

La Tierra Negra del Cielo estaba llena de colores, una mezcla de vegetación en armonía con la abundante fauna, cuyos minerales eran especialmente marcados en oro el cual utilizaban en el dorado de sus armaduras, no está demás decir que aquellos quienes tenían la dicha de nacer y vivir en ese reino estaban bendecidos, sin embargo esa razón era la misma que producía envidia en los otros dos reinos, les costaba tener la paz que con tanto esfuerzo comprendían para con sus vecinos. Sobre todo con sus vecinos del Oeste.

Al llegar a su hogar escoltada por los soldados de su padre, Misao desmontó a Libre antes de entrar al palacio, por las puertas del jardín fue recibida por dos enormes perros que asemejaban un par de lobos, tan grandes que al estar en dos patas podían alcanzar la altura de su dueña, sus nombres Niki de pelaje gris con manchas blancas y Oki con un pelaje gris más obscuro, ambos recibieron a la pelinegra tan juguetonamente como si fuesen los cachorros que adoptó hace un par de años, a decir verdad eran muy protectores con su líder, así que era de esperarse que lo sobreprotector y el tamaño les hacían verse como un par de bestias en lugar de un par de jóvenes y juguetones perros que en realidad eran. La chica los acaricio y tranquilizó para que la dejaran pasar.

-Hola, hermosos. ¿Cuidaron el palacio por mí?- los acarició detrás de las orejas, gesto que condiciono la rendición en dulce de sus mascotas.

Después de eso salió corriendo hacia el salón principal donde se llevaban a cabo las audiencias del palacio, estaba tan emocionada por lo que había pasado, el haber conocido a su primer y tal vez único amor, que quería contárselo inmediatamente a su hermana por lo que realmente no le preocupaba la próxima reprimenda de su padre, quería contarle todo a su hermana mayor, sólo ella podría comprenderla. Desde niñas siempre han podido entenderse, conforme crecieron su amor fraternal se volvió cómplice de las travesuras de una y otra, principalmente de Misao quien por supuesto era de las dos la que más se metía en problemas.

Kaoru había pasado de ser su consejera y amiga a casi el límite de lo materno que a ambas les faltaba, su carácter pasivo, comprensivo y amable compensaba la falta de mesura de su pequeña hermana. Misao entró a la sala con tanta prisa llevándose de frente casi todo lo que pasaba a su lado, vio ahí de pie en el centro del salón a su hermana mayor, esperándola con el cejo fruncido, estaba preocupada, no era para menos después de haber desaparecido por un par de días. La hermosa Kaoru era una chica más alta que ella, dos años mayor, cabello negro peinado regularmente en una coleta alta, su flequillo realzaba el azul de sus ojos, tez blanca poco menos que pálida pero sin dejar de brillar, vestía un atuendo poco formal un vestido azul, sencillo ajustado del busto y holgado del resto del largo con mangas cortas. Cuando estaban en el palacio sin tener que realizar algún protocolo oficial que les competía como miembros de la realeza a ambas les gustaba ser más sencillas, pasar desapercibidas ajustándose a la comodidad, sobre todo les gustaba vestir sus ropas de entrenamiento. Desde pequeñas las habían adiestrado en las artes marciales, lucha con espadas, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo con sus entrenadores pero sobre todo entre ellas poco a poco aprendieron controlar su poder sobre los elementos en el caso de Misao y el dominio del agua, estrella bajo el mar por el que había nacido Kaoru, esta última lo había aprendido ya a dominar bien.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Kaoru con tono de preocupación- Sabes que no debes alejarte tanto tiempo del palacio, nuestro padre ha estado buscándote- ahora sonaba a reprimenda.

-Hermana deja eso para después- Misao ignoró lo dicho por su hermana- Hay algo que debo contarte- le dijo desprendiendo su emoción al hablar-

-Será después- le cortó su hermana- Ve primero a ver al rey- la tomó de la mano y salieron del salón.

Ambas fueron a la gran biblioteca del palacio, donde detrás de un escritorio estaba el ya anciano Okina el rey de la Tierra Negra del Cielo, esta demás decir el regaño que la menor de las hermanas recibió, añadiendo como castigo horas extra de estudio y entrenamiento por haber perdido tanto tiempo fuera de casa, castigo bastante suave gracias a la intervención de su hermana mayor, porque de haber sido por el propio Okina la hubiera encerrado en un calabozo el resto de sus días. No era que el rey fuera un tirano, sino realmente le preocupaba su niña, la nacida en la noche de la luna dorada, el secreto de la dominante de los cuatro elementos. Le preocupaba que al saber quién era la leyenda de los descendientes del cielo, su vida a tan corta edad corriera peligro antes de poder dominar el fuego dorado.

Al fin cuando se encontraron solas esa noche, Misao le contó a Kaoru lo que había pasado, como había conocido a Aoshi Shinomori y su amor por él, el amor de ambos estaba segura de que algún día lo volvería a ver. La mayor estaba realmente conmovida por la historia de su hermana, como en un cuento de hadas, sin embargo no quería romperle el corazón, tal vez si la Tierra Negra del Oeste hacia un movimiento sucio contra ellos, entrarían en guerra. Hablaron toda la noche de eso, Misao no podía ni conciliar el sueño. Kaoru por su parte, le hacía también feliz la dicha de su hermana y hasta cierto punto, deseó también tener su propia historia de amor.

A la mañana siguiente se dispusieron a entrenar, decidieron ir a las orillas del palacio cerca de la playa, descalzas pisando el fresco de la arena esta vez con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Kaoru atacó primero siempre se sentía más cómoda al tener el mar cerca y Misao se defendió, pero en cada movimiento se le notaba distraída, su hermana mayor le regañó. Era obvio que no estaba en concentrada. Regularmente en los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo y con espada, era la menor quién tenía la ventaja era la más diestra de las dos en esas artes, Hannia su Maestro un hombre maduro, bajo una máscara que nunca dejaba ver su rostro, se había especializado en extender el potencial de la chica y lo había hecho bien. Por lo que el notar a Misao tan distraída hizo enfadar a Kaoru, no estaba siendo seria con ella, así que para sacarla de su ensoñación la de la coleta se le ocurrió que un baño de agua de mar le sentaría bien a su hermana.

-Agua Obedéceme- dijo Kaoru, al momento que el brillo de su ojos fue dorado por un momento, haciendo énfasis en lo dicho al mover hacia arriba el brazo derecho levantando una ola de mar sobre su hermana menor, hizo otra señal con el brazo esta vez descendiéndolo, lo que resultó en que dicha ola cayera sobre Misao, mojándola por completo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Oye!- le gritó una mojada ojiverde.- Conste, tú lo pediste- replicó vengativa- Agua Obedéceme- sus ojos se volvieron dorados e imitó el movimiento de Kaoru sobre ella y la mojó también.

Su dominio sobre el agua estaba haciéndose fuerte sin embargo no era tan fluido como el de Kaoru, que parecía tenerlo más que como un talento, era algo de nacimiento, la historia del nacimiento de su hermana mayor se la había contado su padre alguna vez. Le dijo que su primera esposa la madre de Kaoru era una mujer hermosa, a la que le gustaba mucho el mar, incluso estando embarazada se permitía estar en las embarcaciones cortas y acompañaba a Okina en su viajes al reino de la Tierra Negra del Este por barco, en uno de sus viajes de regreso hubo una tormenta, el cielo se nubló hasta caso volverse negro, las olas del mar se revolvían con furia, como si estuvieran reclamando algo, la embarcación se movía abruptamente, de un lado a otro incluso la tripulación podía moverse con dificultad. La reina en su camerino comenzó con trabajo de parto, Okina estaba asustado su primogénito iba a nacer en medio de una tormenta en el centro del mar, su esposa estaba en un grito de dolor en cada contracción, se rompió la fuente y tiempo indefinido después el llanto de un bebé hizo juego con el ruido de las olas chocando contra la madera del barco, el llanto se hizo más fuerte, la reina había muerto en el parto y cuando su padre lleno de tristeza la tomó en brazos se dio cuenta que el bebé era una niña, le sonrió y la niña dejó de llorar, después en sincronía el mar se calmó, el cielo se abrió y despejó la neblina dejando ver una estrella en el centro del cielo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la primera de sus hijas nació con el don del Agua. Por eso a Kaoru le nombraron la "Nacida de la estrella bajo el mar". Ya siendo niña, Kaoru aprendió a nadar a la corta edad de cuatro años, se movía como una sirena, el mar la tranquilizaba, le daba consuelo, la llamaba con él.

Esa es una historia que a Misao le encantaba escuchar, pese a la tragedia que también se envolvía, el nacimiento de su hermana fue una bendición. No así el suyo propio el cual Okina muchas veces había estado renuente a contárselo, Kaoru lo sabía pero tampoco le decía nada, le contestaba que era una historia que cuando fuera mayor se la dirían. Ya era mayor y nadie le había dicho nada, había pensado la chica enfadada, algún día.

Las dos se rieron, continuaron entrenando combatiendo entre puños patadas y su sincronía con el mar, Kaoru le enseñaba el dominio del agua con paciencia, le decía que esa era la clave para volverse uno con el agua, déjate llevar por el ritmo del mar, le decía. Estuvieron horas y horas entrenando, día tras día.

Hasta que pasaron cinco años después.

Durante todo ese tiempo había habido roces y algunas guerrillas con la Tierra Negra del Oeste en pelea de territorio y alianzas con la Tierra Negra del Este que hasta ese momento se mantenía al margen, en esos cinco años muchas cosas habían pasado: Okina estaba más viejo y ahora enfermo, su ejército estaba en movimiento había pequeñas revueltas con el reino vecino, Misao ahora a sus veintiún se convirtió en general de su ejército, pese a que no hubiera querido que ocurriera así, sus consejeros incluidos Hannia el antiguo maestro, le había dicho que no había mejor guerrero en todo el reino que su propia hija, la cual defendería sus tierras hasta terminar con la guerra, además de que serían aventajados con ella como líder de su ejército, puesto que los hombres y mujeres que se unieron a ellos, junto con su pueblo, la habían visto dominar los cuatro elementos, rumor que se corría por todo el reino, lo que les daba confianza a su hombres para seguir adelante.

Así pues Misao demostró a su padre que no había tomado una mala decisión, le llevaba en cada triunfo el estandarte de sus enemigos en señal de derrota, podría decirse que la dominante de los cuatro elementos ya no era una niña inocente, era una guerrera que derrotaba a quién osara ir en contra de su padre. Había estado en tantas batallas que le volvieron más fuerte, lo único que no había cambiado en ella era el amor por su hermana y su padre. Aunque había un rasgo distintivo de su carácter que conservaba: su impulsividad. De vez en cuando en las noches en el campo de batalla Misao se permitía soñar con la noche de cinco años atrás, con el nombrado Aoshi Shinomori, incluso a veces tenía miedo de que fuera él algunos de los soldados que hubiese matado.

Kaoru por el otro lado, se había convertido en una gran consejera del reino, no es que no fuese buen soldado, si no que no le gustaba la guerra, encontró su propia zona de comodidad bajo la biblioteca y el senado, ayudando a su pueblo desde dentro, se aseguraba de los cultivos y cosechas alimentaran a sus habitantes, alentando a su hermana y guiándola con estrategias que le dieran la victoria, cuidando también a su padre, sin alejarse del mar.

Su padre reunió a las dos hermanas en la gran biblioteca, estaba por comunicarles las nuevas y buenas noticias, ambas estaban expectantes a lo que su padre les diría, lo encontraron parado junto al gran ventanal con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, pensativo, observando al cielo. Los que le iba a decir les competía a las dos.

-Padre, ¿Nos has mandado a llamar?- preguntó Misao inquieta.

-Debo informarles de una decisión que he tomado- les contestó volteando a verlas.- Kaoru, cariño- se acercó a ella- Es hora de formar una alianza formal con la Tierra Negra del Este-

-Lo sé padre, es algo que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacer, haré inmediatamente el tratado la alianza, haremos una reunión con el Este para firmarlo y…- la mujer no pudo dejar de hablar porque su padre la interrumpió.

-No cariño, es una alianza aún más formal que eso-

-Padre, explícate- Interrumpió la impaciente Misao.

-Kaoru, te casaras con el Rey de la Tierra Negra del Este, Kenshin Himura- le dijo.

-¡¿Qué!?- replicó la aludida en casi un grito- ¡No padre no lo haré!-

-Lo harás, estaba decidido desde antes de tu nacimiento, lo pactamos hace mucho tiempo en el último viaje que realicé al Este con tu madre, en aquel entonces el rey Seijuro y yo pactamos que al él tener un único hijo y yo cuando naciera una hija los uniríamos en matrimonio, sólo que no habíamos decidido en que momento hasta ahora, el cuál es el mejor debido a la inestabilidad con el reino del Oeste, necesitamos un aliado y que mejor que con un matrimonio.- trató de colocar una mano en su hombro para consolarla, pero Kaoru no se dejó.

-Padre, no puedes obligarme a hacer esto, ¿Cómo casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco?-

-Hija mía, no te obligaría a hacer algo que ponga en peligro tu integridad, el rey actual, Kenshin es de hecho sólo cinco años mayor que tú…- esta vez se vio él interrumpido por su hija.

-Lo sé y también sé que es buen mozo y que solían llamarlo Hitokiri Battosai y que hora está en periodo de redimirse por lo que hizo a su pueblo, el punto es ¿Qué cómo podría casarme con alguien a quien NO conozco?, nunca lo he visto en persona no podría compartir el lecho con él sin siquiera estar enamorada- le dijo enojada

-Padre, no puedes obligarla a hacer algo como eso- intervino Misao, también muy molesta con el rey.

-La decisión está tomada, ya he hecho los preparativos, el rey y su comitiva llegarán en cinco días, lo conocerás y se fijara la fecha de la boda. Punto- dijo Okina en tono autoritario.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Kaoru- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le recriminó la chica.

-¿Y darte tiempo a ti y a tu hermana a hacer una locura?, ¡por supuesto que no!- miró de reojo a Misao, sabía que la menor era capaz de cualquier cosa por defender a su hermana, se adoraban tanto, le enternecía como se protegían una a la otra.

-¡Padre!- le reprochó Misao.

-Kaoru, a lo mejor es difícil para ti un matrimonio arreglado, en lugar de romántico, pero créeme, el rey es noble, podrás enamorarte de él y esa unión traerá beneficio a nuestro pueblo, siempre has hecho lo mejor para nuestro pueblo, ¿No es así?, dale una oportunidad- terminó de explicar el anciano, probablemente se escuchara como un padre al que no le importan los sentimientos de su hija, pero estaba seguro que su primogénita estaría a salvo en la Tierra Negra del Este, antes de que se avecine una guerra con final incierto, tendría una preocupación menos, después está el asunto de Misao. Kaoru asintió resignada, su pueblo era ante todo, incluso ella misma.- En cuanto a ti Misao, después de recibir a nuestros invitados y se fije la fecha de la boda, debes viajar al sur al límite de nuestra tierra, eliminar una revuelta con el ejercito del Oeste, intenta mediar la situación sin derramar más sangre, no sé cuánto tiempo te tomé pero debes regresar para la boda de tu hermana, te dejaré saber la fecha en cuanto la sepamos.

Misao no pudo resistir la orden de su padre, en cuanto a la guerra que se avecinaba cualquier comando era su prioridad, pese a sentirse preocupada por su hermana, no habría manera de consolarla. Más tarde en sus habitaciones Kaoru lloró desconsolada en los brazos de su hermana menor, sin embargo resignada a lo que el destino le tenía preparado, Misao no supo que decir, no tenía la suficiente experiencia en eso, solo se sintió afortunada de que al menos una vez ella se entregó a alguien por amor. Suspiró al recordar a Aoshi.

Mientras tanto en las embarcaciones que traerían al rey la Tierra Negra del Este se preparaban para partir. El Gobernante actual, conocido como el Hitokiri, Kenshin Himura, era un hombre apuesto, de rasgos bastante delicados pero fuertes, su pelirrojo cabello atado en una coleta alta, las cicatrices de batalla marcadas en una mejilla en forma de cruz. Subió a su embarcación seguido de su sequito, su consejero Hajime Saito, partiría con él para acompañarlo a hacer las respectivas formalidades de la alianza, Kenshin estaba decidido convencido por su padre que debía desposar a la hermosa señorita Kaoru, la llamada Nacida de la estrella bajo el Mar, cuyos rumores decían era la dominante del agua, si eso era cierto, también traería ventajas a su pueblo. Por fin el barco zarpó, en un viaje de cinco días llegarían a las Tierras de los descendientes del Cielo, nunca había estado ahí pero un viejo amigo, Aoshi Shinomori le había hablado de que en uno de sus viajes hace cinco años había sido testigo de lo maravilloso de esas tierras y que suponía la belleza de sus mujeres puesto que el mismo había conocido a una de ellas, la criatura más hermosa de ojos verdes que había visto en su vida, fue testigo de su dominio de la Tierra.

Así que cuando Kenshin se enteró de que clase de poder tenía su prometida, recordó las palabras de su amigo: "Lo que se dice de los descendientes del cielo, tal vez es cierto, no sé hasta qué punto, pero al menos fui testigo de ello"

Kenshin sonrió, estaba ansioso de conocer a su futura esposa, la dominante del agua.

FIN CAP 2

Bueno aquí otro capítulo, ya pasaron 5 años del encuentro de Misao y Aoshi. Aún hay mucho que descubrir sobre esos cinco años y cómo fue que Aoshi se convirtió en el general de Oeste, nos leemos en el siguiente. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 3

Durante esos cinco días, los más largos de su vida si le preguntaban a la hermosa Kaoru, se realizaron los preparativos para el recibimiento del rey del Este. Okina mantenía ocupada con cada tantas diligencias a Misao, no quería que ésta le metiera ideas de escapar a su hermana mayor ni mucho menos fuese participe de ello. De hecho ya a solas y más calmado su padre tuvo una larga platica con la menor de sus hijas, le explicó que desde su punto de vista más allá de lo político y militar, la alianza a base de un matrimonio entre Kaoru y el rey Kenshin sería la mejor opción para proteger a su hermana y mantenerla fuera del peligro, sólo así bajo ese argumento, la molestia de Misao para con su padre disminuyó un tanto, le dio la razón en cuanto a que lo que se vendría era incierto y que proteger a Kaoru mediante una alianza matrimonial y con ésta a su pueblo era una medida drástica pero eficaz en lo que previniendo la guerra se tratase, aunque no dejaba de recriminarle a su padre más le valía a ese tal Hittokiri tratar bien a su hermana. Está por demás decir que la alegría de Okina se hizo presente, tanto así que ya bajo la aprobación de Misao decidió que ésta sería quien recibiera a los invitados.

Por fin el día llegó. El palacio y los jardines estaban adornados para una ceremonia formal, con telas blancas y doradas, flores blancas que parecían copos de nieve sobre el verde jardín. Misao se llevaba puesto un vestido con escote en recto sencillo pero elegante color azul obscuro, de mangas ajustadas en el primer tercio del brazo con cordones dorados en amarre del inicio de las mangas pero sueltas a manera de campana al final de la muñeca, otros cordones en amarre cruzado por debajo del busto a la cintura realzando su figura al ceñirse sobre su delgadez, la falda larga suelta hasta poco más debajo de los tobillos, estaba peinada con su particular trenza de siempre pero sobre su hombro derecho esta vez adornada con una corona ligera de oro a modo de diadema y unos cuantos adornos de flores sobre la trenza que daba la impresión de ser parte de su larga cabellera. Ese día en la mañana fue el único momento que pudo estar a solas con su hermana mayor, la consoló nuevamente y le dijo que debía ser fuerte, tener paciencia pero sobre todo que no dudara en defenderse y decírselo a ella si su futuro esposo se atrevía a lastimarla de la forma que fuese. Misao se encargaría de hacerle saber que nadie se mete con los Descendientes del Cielo, cosa que por supuesto tranquilizó a Kaoru y le despegó una sonrisa del rostro en respuesta a la valentía de su hermana.

Lo que Kaoru no le dijo a la pelinegra menor era estaba consciente que al casarse con el rey de la Tierra Negra del Este, lo más probable era que tendría que ir a vivir con él a esa tierra, era pues lo que más la entristecía, separarse de su familia, pese a que era su obligación proveer el bienestar no sólo de su propio pueblo sino también el de uno nuevo por sobre el que reinaría como esposa del rey, que esperaba que este fuese justo y no un tirano como se sabía del rey de la Tierra negra del Oeste, bajo esa premisa sus pensamientos se perdieron en su mente en abnegación a lo que ocurriría hoy era el día que conocería al Rey Kenshin, al menos esperaba que fuera agradable. Suspiró.

Misao montó a Libre y comenzó a cabalgar hacia el puerto, más de prisa con el sequito incluido el viejo Hannia, detrás de ella que por poco y no la alcanzaba, así era ella desde niña, le gustaba montar sola, cabalgar hasta donde su caballo amigo la quisiera llevar, el viento sobre ella alboroto un poco el peinado que lejos de deshacerlo sólo lo hizo más exótico quién la mirara daría testimonio de la belleza a corcel que pasaba por las calles de la Tierra Negra del Centro a toda prisa rumbo al muelle. Cuando llegaron al puerto, alcanzaron a ver la embarcación con el estandarte de la Tierra del Este, el predominio de una tierra de color rojo se veía en sus adornos, esperarían en su lugar hasta que desembarcarán para hacer las respectivas presentaciones.

En el cielo la princesa vio volar a su alrededor un águila cabeza blanca pico amarillo pelaje negro rojizo con ojos de igual tono e intensidad, era su vieja amiga a la cual había llamado Suzaku en honor a la leyenda que alguna vez escuchó de un fénix rojo, cuyo elemento era el fuego, cada que veía volar a su vieja águila por el cielo claro el pelaje rojizo le hacía recordar la leyenda que se escuchaba en los pueblos de la Tierra Negra del Centro de la región sur. Cuando la encontró en uno de sus viajes, era casi un polluelo, la rescató y la alimentó, fue una sorpresa para Misao cuando el polluelo creció convirtiéndose en esa hermosa águila que inevitablemente se volvió apegada a ella pero haciendo honor a su propia personalidad a veces se iba de caza y no regresaba en días, un alma libre igual que la propia Misao.

El barco llegó al muelle y comenzaron a desembarcar, observó atenta quienes y como bajaban del barco, primero bajaron los miembros de la tripulación del barco, después bajaron algunas mujeres aparentemente servidumbre del rey, bajaron entre ellos varios baúles que suponía eran entre equipaje y algunos presentes para los anfitriones, esa eran las costumbres que tenía entendido debían ser incluso protocolarias. Desmontó a Libre y caminó hasta acercarse un poco más, seguida de Hannia y los otros soldados en formación. Esta vez vio bajar del barco a algunos soldados en armadura roja y negra la portaban tan orgullosos que no tenía duda eran buenos guerreros, le llamó la atención dos de ellos uno con pelo crespo castaño alto con una bandana roja en la cabeza y junto a él otro de baja estatura incluso podía verse más joven que los demás, tez morena y también de cabello alborotado, detrás de ellos dos hombres: uno que suponía de mayor jerarquía pues la armadura era más adornada y lustrosa, el hombre mayor que los dos anteriores, pelo negro amarrado en una coleta baja con algunos mechones sueltos, ojos negros filosos como un sable con una espada larga a su costado, la empuñadura de dicha espada, era adornada con un listón rojo y dorado dándole más elegancia, se le hizo apuesto, no lo negaba. Acto seguido, Misao se llevó una sorpresa mayor, el otro hombre de estatura un poco más baja pero definitivamente más alto que ella, pelo rojo atado en una coleta alta, con una cicatriz en la mejilla, ojos violetas de tinte dorado, facciones finas casi afeminadas pero bastante atractivo, su armadura era distintiva puesto que llevaba una capa roja a juego detrás de sí, la luminosidad del reflejo rojo del metal que llevaba puesto era tan brillante que ella misma no hubiera creído dicha visión de no ser testigo, el hombre que suponía era el rey Kenshin Himura era un hombre bastante atrayente, se sonrió para sí, con el sólo hecho de pensar que Kaoru bien podría de no enamorarse por lo manos si estar bastante atraída por el hombre y no dudaba que su hermana mayor le fuera de la misma manera atractiva al rey.

Kenshin bajó del barco, vio a la escolta que suponía había mandado el viejo Rey Okina a recibirlo, entre ellos vio a una mujer joven de vestido azul, muy hermosa, este le sonrió, a decir por las vestimentas no era cualquier mujer debía de tratarse de alguien apegado al rey, suponía podía ser cualquiera de las dos hijas descendientes del cielo, no sabría cuál de las dos era, pero la mujer se veía muy joven, mucho más que él, así que era no le sorprendería que fuera la menor de las hermanas. No esperaba que su prometida lo recibiera de primera instancia de todos modos, no era parte del protocolo. Todos se acercaron con la formación correspondiente, entre las dos guardias al frente el Rey y la princesa se presentaron cordialmente.

-El rey Kenshin Himura, el Hittokiri- les presentó su general, el hombre de mayor edad, quién previamente se había presentado así mismo como el General Saito Hajime.

-La princesa Misao Makimachi, dominante de los cuatro elementos y General de nuestro ejército- la presentó Hannia en respuesta.

Todos, incluido el propio pelirrojo se sorprendieron, ya estando más cerca la mujer aparentaba menor edad de la que probablemente tendría, era sorprendente, casi imposible que ella fuera no sólo la comandante de un ejército completo sino la dominante de los elementos de la que tanto habían escuchado hablar. Vaya sorpresa. Kenshin se inclinó en reverencia y los demás con él en respeto a la ojiverde.

-Princesa Misao- reverenció el de los ojos violetas.

-Estimado rey Kenshin- contestó con educación la aludida.

-Por favor, llámeme solo Kenshin- le sonrió para darle confianza a su petición.

-De igual manera, llámame solo Misao- sonrió también.

Se hicieron las demás presentaciones, la princesa se enteró de los nombres de los dos hombres que habían llamado su atención, el alto era Sanosuke Sagara y el chico era Yahiko Miyojin ambos hombres de confianza del rey y buenos amigos. El demás intercambio de palabras fue social, banal un poco de cortesía sobre el viaje y el clima, antes de partir hacia el palacio.

-Espero no les moleste, trajimos una carroza y varios caballos no sabíamos cuanta gente traerías contigo, pero podemos partir ahora al palacio- les comentó Misao.

-Si no hay inconveniente prefiero ir a caballo- dijo amablemente el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto- Misao le sonrió- Escoge el que más te guste- le dijo señalando los animales que había traído con ella.

-No es necesario, trajimos los nuestros- Kenshin dio la orden y del barco bajaron varios corceles negros también con montaduras rojas a juego con las armaduras de sus soldados. Eran animales maravillosos a la vista, casi instintivamente, Misao se olvidó del protocolo y se acercó a acariciarlos ante la mirada atenta de todos- Ten cuidado, están un poco estresados por el viaje- le comentó el pelirrojo para prevenirla de algún incidente, conocía a sus caballos no eran de mucha tolerancia con extraños- Puede ser peligroso que te acerques tanto porque…- Sorprendido no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

Todos observaron como Misao sin advertencia, se acercó a los caballos, a uno en especial el que montaba el rey, lo acarició detrás de las orejas y aparentemente le susurró algo al oído, el caballo relinchó y mágicamente se tranquilizó, inclinó su cabeza en respeto a la humana que les había entendido, los demás repitieron el gesto de su alfa. Misao se volvió hacia ellos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo les aclaro lo que acababan de ver.

-Los he calmado, están sedientos, es mejor que nos apresuremos al palacio para poder alimentarlos también, a Fuerte- dijo señalando el caballo alfa de Kenshin- no le molesta que lo montes para llegar-

Kenshin no supo que decir, lo que se decía de los descendientes del Cielo probablemente era cierto, eran uno con la naturaleza, la pequeña princesa se los había demostrado en poco tiempo. Pero quería confirmarlo.

-¿Cómo supiste su nombre?- le preguntó asombrado.

-Él me lo dijo, también me dijo que eres un buen amo- le confió

-Ah, ¿En serio?- estaba boquiabierto con lo dicho que no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que agradecerle a la princesa y a su propio caballo- Gracias, Fuerte-

-Bien, vámonos- ordenó Misao a su escolta y Hannia montó también para guiar a la guardia del rey.

Kenshin y Misao iban delante de ellos, conversaron nuevamente de cosas sin importancia como si fueran viejos amigos, a decir verdad el rey le inspiraba confianza y viceversa, platicaron del clima, de la Tierra Negra del Centro y sus cultivos, las calles, la flora y la fauna de sus valles, del mar, del bello amanecer que se observaba desde el castillo o a la orilla de la playa, hablaron de todo evitando un tema en especial: Kaoru. Misao no quería incomodar a Kenshin, de hecho estaba segura conforme lo conocía más, que ellos dos se llevarían bien y que su hermana bien podría enamorarse de él. El rey por su parte no quería hablar de un matrimonio arreglado y sus inconformidades con su futura cuñada, le parecía inapropiado al menos no hasta conocer en persona a su futura esposa, por lo que decidió hablar de otra cosa mientras llegaban al Palacio.

-Mi viejo amigo, tenía razón- le dijo a su oyente – Hace mucho tiempo el viajó a esta tierra en una misión, me había hablado de lo maravilloso de éste lugar y de que quedó enamorado de esta tierra y de sus mujeres.-

-¿A sí?- le respondió al rey en tono curioso-

-Bueno, no de todas sus mujeres que por cierto me comentó que eran bellas, sólo se enamoró de una, me contó que fue testigo de su dominio de la Tierra, no supo nada de ella más que su nombre.

Misao se detuvo en seco, no supo que decir, no sabía de nadie más que ella misma en ese reino que pudiera dominar la Tierra, al menos no en su generación, era el distintivo de su árbol genealógico, la sangre real de los descendientes del cielo, esto podría ser sólo una coincidencia, no, se corrigió, más que eso, pudiera ser… una esperanza. Una vieja llama que nunca se apagó volvió a arder con intensidad.

-Dime el nombre de tu amigo- le ordenó seria, olvidando los modales- Por favor- rectificó. Estaba ansiosa, casi desesperada por la historia. Debía confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Mi viejo amigo, Aoshi Shinomori- le contestó.- Él pasó por estas tierras hace cinco años, fue uno de sus viajes de exploración, él en realidad es- dudó un poco decirlo, sabía de la situación actual con el reino del Oeste- un viajero del reino de la Tierra Negra del Oeste-

Misao se ahogó en una exclamación y se llevó la mano al pecho, sintió las palpitaciones de su corazón latir a mil, el golpeteo en el pecho se formó entre su respiración que le provocó agitarse un poco, su voz no pudo pronunciar nada más que un nombre, al recordar lo vivido.

-Aoshi- susurró. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus cristalinos ojos verdes.

-¿Lo conoces?, ¿Misao estas bien?- le preguntó un preocupado Kenshin, tal vez no fue prudente mencionar que su amigo era naciente del Oeste, por la guerra que se avecinaba- Puede parecer lo contrario, por la situación de estas dos tierras pero Aoshi es un buen hombre-

-No, no es eso- le interrumpió Misao aun abatida -Conocí a Aoshi hace cinco años- esta confesión desde luego tomó por sorpresa a su interlocutor- La mujer de la que te habló, soy yo-

Kenshin no sabía que decir no se hubiera imaginado que el destino se burlará así de ellos.

-Tú eres, la dominante de la Tierra de aquella ocasión. Era de suponerse- le sonrió para calmar la notoria contrariedad reflejado en el rostro de la ojiverde.

-El ¿Está vivo?, ¿Sabes dónde está Ahora?- le preguntó efusiva. Había una esperanza después de todo.

-Sí, está vivo, ahora está en su país natal, nos comunicamos por cartas, pero hace varios meses que no se de él- Kenshin se detuvo, era mejor dejar la conversación ahí, sabía por palabras del propio Aoshi que esos dos se habían enamorado, pero no era apropiado meterse más de lo que no le correspondía, por lo último que sabía Aoshi Shinomori era la mano derecha del rey Enishi Yukishiro y general de sus tropas. Ejército que probablemente entre en guerra con su futuro suegro, las hostilidades entre los dos reinos eran cada vez más evidentes. Tampoco sabía si Aoshi era consciente de que había caído rendido en los brazos de la princesa dominante de los elementos, que ahora era la cabeza de su ejército enemigo. Que el destino los ampare.

Misao iba a preguntar algo más pero no pudo al escuchar la voz de Hannia tras de sí- Hemos llegado a palacio, princesa- esa voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Anúncianos- le ordenó a su viejo maestro. Y éste se adelantó para hacerlo- Por favor, prométeme que me dirás todo lo que sabes de Aoshi, en otra ocasión- volteó hacia Kenshin cuando se encontraron nuevamente solos- Confió en que este tema queda sólo entre nosotros dos, ¿SI?- le sonrió a manera de hacer énfasis en su confidencialidad.

-Cumpliré ambas promesas, princesa- le inclinó la cabeza en respeto a la nueva confianza que había entre los dos, serían buenos amigos, podía advertirlo. Y así fue.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines del palacio y desmontaron, lo primero que ordenó Misao fue que dieran de beber y alimentaran a los caballos, ambas guardias fueron recibidas con honores, el colorido recibimiento dejó boquiabiertos a los invitados, sobre todo a los soldados.

-Fiu- silbó Yahiko- En la próxima vida seré de los descendientes del Cielo- exclamó asombrado-

-Cállate, ingrato- le contestó enfadado el Sagara- No reniegues de nuestra tierra que nos ha dado tanto.

-No reniego, soy feliz como ciudadano del Este y que Dios me escuché, pelear al lado de Kenshin es el mejor de los honores, pero amigo, esto es el paraíso.

-Niñato- le replicó su amigo con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ya, silencio los dos!- los calló Saito- Compórtense no avergüencen a nuestro rey, ¿Tienen idea de lo importante que es esta alianza?

-Lo sentimos general- ambos contestaron y tomaron formación como era debido, Saito hizo lo propio detrás de Kenshin que estaba junto a Misao esperando que se abrieran las puertas del salón principal. Por fin fueron anunciados.

Nuevamente todos se sintieron muy asombrados y hasta cierto punto contentes por la excelente acogida de sus vecinos, que se esmeraron en hacerlos sentir cómodos. Misao y Kenshin entraron a la cabeza de todos, ambos pusieron especial atención al panorama de enfrente, en el salón principal estaba sentado en el trono el rey Okina, con la vestimenta tradicional a la realeza, junto a él parada a su lado izquierdo, se encontraba la primera de las hijas, la nacida de la estrella bajo el mar, se notaba nerviosa por la posición de sus manos los dedos entrecruzados al frente con los pulgar derecho frotando instintivamente el izquierdo.

-Mi querido amigo, ahí tienes a tu prometida- le susurró por debajo la atrevida Misao, se mordió los labios para no reírse de la cara que puso el rey de la Tierra Negra del Este.

El rostro de Kenshin reflejaba asombro, admiración como si encontrara frente a una obra de arte, una pintura real de la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, no cabía duda que la belleza era parte de los genes de esa familia, había encontrado a Misao atrayente, pero al ver a la mayor de las hermanas quedó hipnotizado, casi eufórico bajo el efecto de algún brebaje afrodisiaco. La belleza de la princesa Kaoru era a su punto de vista comparado al de una ninfa. Si aquella mujer era su futura esposa, seguro no tendría inconveniente alguno, pensó.

Kaoru llevaba puesto un vestido parecido al de su hermana menor pero con escote en V, de color rosa del tono de la propia flor, un listón del mismo color adornaba su cabello sostenido en una coleta alta en forma de cascada su flequillo y algunos mechones le rodeaban el bello rostro sin ocultar la mirada azul profundo de sus ojos.

-Bienvenido a nuestro reino, mi estimado Kenshin- saludó Okina, familiarizado con el pelirrojo. Se puso de pie bajó los dos escalones del trono y se dirigió al aludido para darle un abrazo de bienvenida- Espero Misao no te haya dado problemas-

-¡Padre!- repeló la ojiverde, recobrando la compostura casi inmediatamente.

-Por el contrario, la señorita Misao ha sido una gran compañía y debo decir incluso una mejor guía- contestó amablemente el Hittokiri.

-Bien, entonces déjame presentarte a mi hija mayor. Kaoru, acércate hija- el viejo le hizo un ademán para que obedeciera, ésta que hasta el momento no se había movido de su lugar, bajó los escalones tomándose su tiempo, analizando el rostro de su futuro esposo, con lo metódica que era estaba leyendo su lenguaje corporal, tanto como él el de ella.

Se le veía gallardo, con el porte de la realeza pero también se notaba el orgullo de un guerrero, hizo énfasis en la cicatriz en su rostro, la prueba de que ese hombre había estado en batalla y que lejos de minimizarle sus finos rasgos, por el contrario lo hacían ver apuesto, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la dominante del agua, fueron los ojos color violeta del rey, nunca había visto el brillo de unos ojos de ese color, no eran comunes en su reino, la intensidad con la que la veía, le dio la impresión de reflejar un tinte dorado en ellos, se sintió como si con la vista la desnudara, la atravesara.

Llego hasta él y se inclinó de acuerdo al protocolo, Okina como viejo lobo notó la chispa y decidió hacer una prueba, tomó las manos de Kaoru y se las ofreció a Kenshin.

-Tómense de las manos- les ordenó. El pelirrojo obedeció atónito ante la cercanía de la pelinegra. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, ambos sintieron una leve brisa rodear sus cuerpos, la intensidad del tacto era tan fuerte como si estuvieran en un momento íntimo, el llamado Hittokiri no quería soltarla y ella tampoco pero uno de los dos lo tenía que hacer por lo que fue la princesa quien lo hizo gentilmente.

Misao sonrió limitándose a reflejar así su alegría, que si por ella fuera habría brincado por todo el salón por ver a su hermana en ese estado de ensoñación. Después de todo había mal juzgado el criterio de su padre, el viejo sabio tenía razón, juntar a esos dos, podría resultar benéfico para todos, más aún para la propia pareja.

-Que comience el festejo- declaró Okina iniciando así la celebración del compromiso.

FIN CAP 3

Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el tercer capítulo, por fin Misao sabe que Aoshi está vivo, aun esta la plática pendiente con Kenshin y éste último tendrá sus acercamientos con Kaoru. No se preocupen la acción vendrá después, y el reencuentro de Misao con Aoshi también aunque tardara un capítulo más. Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 4

La celebración se había llevado a cabo dentro del salón principal en las mesas abundaba la comida tradicional acostumbrada en ese tipo de festejos, en el centro en la mesa principal se encontraban sentados Okina, a su derecha Misao, a la izquierda del Rey estaba Kaoru y junto a ella Kenshin quien no apartaba la vista de ella, cosa que por supuesto ponía un poco nerviosa a la mayor de las hermanas, a un lado del rey de la Tierra Negra del Este como era de esperarse se encontraba sentado su general Saito, quién con esa mirada filosa pudo notar desde el inicio, lo atraído que su rey se sentía para con la princesa dominante del agua, junto a Misao el maestro Hannia, después Sanosuke y Yahiko respectivamente, estos últimos comían sin descuidar sus modales, pero como si no hubieran probado alimento alguno en semanas, cosa que hizo reír a Misao, le simpatizaban esos dos.

Entre el ruido de la música y el júbilo de la gente que se encontraba en el salón, Kenshin apenas pudo susurrarle algunas palabras a Kaoru y esta asentía con la cabeza aunque respondía de manera educada, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, ese hombre la ponía a flor de piel, intercambiaron palabras sobre lo delicioso de la comida, el sabor extravagante de los vinos y la belleza de la gente, la alegría que les parecía reconfortante a ambos, pero lamentablemente no pudieron tener un momento a solas esa noche. El festejó continuo, Misao por su parte se mostró amable con sus invitados incluido el general Saito, quién se mostraba reacio a dejarse llevar por la alegría que esa noche les representaba, sin embargo Misao con la lengua tan filosa como su espada logró sacarle conversación también, para sorpresa de todos incluido el propio Kenshin.

Okina estaba más que encantado, la alianza se veía en la puerta conforme avanzaban las horas, en algún punto de la noche decidió hospedar a sus invitados por más días de los originalmente planeados, tenían mucho que convenir no sólo la boda sino las estrategias militares entre los dos ejércitos y la imparcialidad del reino del Este hasta ese momento, estaban de acuerdo que Kenshin tanto como él buscaban la paz entre sus pueblos y querían evitar a toda costa una próxima guerra con sus vecinos de la Tierra Negra del Oeste. La celebración continúo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando finalizaron el rey Okina ordenó que llevaran a sus invitados a sus aposentos, al otro día tendrían la reunión esperada para sus respectivos tratos. Kenshin junto con sus soldados y su General, se pusieron de pie, Okina, Kaoru y Misao lo hicieron también de manera respetuosa, se disponían a salir de ahí para descansar, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de dar un paso adelante el pelirrojo le susurro a Kaoru para que sólo ella escuchara.

-Si me lo permitieras, el día de mañana me gustaría tener un momento a solas contigo, debemos hablar- le dijo el pelirrojo en tono neutro pero amable, no quería sonar demandante y ofenderla.

-Mañana, después del mediodía en la orilla de la playa en la parte norte del castillo, pasando las colinas- le contestó la princesa. Ese lugar era donde se sentía más tranquila junto al mar, donde ella y su hermana entrenaban, era un lugar que la relajaba y por alguna extraña razón quería que el rey del Este conociera ese lugar también-

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza y ahora si se dispuso a ir a sus aposentos acompañados de sus hombres, antes de separarse el general le hizo saber su curiosidad a su viejo amigo y rey.

-Pude notar que la princesa Kaoru no te es indiferente- le dijo en tono zorruno

-Y yo pude notar que también te llevaste bien con la princesa Misao- le contestó el rey

-La chiquilla tiene algo de guerrera, muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, eso llamó mi atención, nada más. Pero no desvíes el tema, ¿te gustó tu prometida?- le hizo sonar más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, ante el silencio del pelirrojo, Saito continúo - No es que importe de todas maneras el matrimonio ya está pactado, pero es mucho mejor si al menos te gusta la mujer con la que compartirás el lecho- le sonrió cínicamente.

-Esa curiosidad no es de ti, me sorprendes, el estar en esta tierra hace que tengas más empatía, lo llamaremos el efecto de la Tierra Negra del Cielo- el rey se burló de su general- Pero si te interesa saberlo, si, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto y me atrae, no será difícil enamorarme de ella, si ella así lo desea- hizo énfasis en esto último.- Mañana después del medio día lo sabré con certeza- reflexionó.

Sanosuke y Yahiko que estaban detrás de ellos escucharon la conversación y no pudieron evitar reírse en tono bajo ante la idea de ver a su rey posiblemente enamorado, a decir verdad a ellos dos, ambas princesas se les habían hecho bastante atractivas y mejor aún de buen corazón. Pero sobre todo ver a su rey tan interesado en una mujer, cosa que no habían visto nunca, les hacía sentirse bastante contentos, si su rey era feliz ellos también y su futura reina tal vez se gane también su respeto.

Por otro lado, las hermanas se encontraban ya en la habitación de Kaoru, había sido un día entero llena de altibajos emocionales, el contacto con el Hittokiri le había hecho sentir una vibra eufórica que no había sentido antes, nunca. Misao la vio tan emocionada y contrariada que le hizo feliz ver a su hermana así, lo había predicho, esos dos podrían enamorarse, lo que le daba mayor tranquilidad ante la posibilidad de que el destino de su hermana fuera la felicidad. La imaginación de Misao voló hasta incluso imaginarse a ella misma rodeada de sobrinos pelirrojos, se le hizo gracioso.

-Ya cálmate- le dijo la de la trenza a su hermana mayor, quién no paraba de cambiar de posición en la habitación, se sentaba en la cama, se ponía de pie hacia la ventana, luego en dirección a la puerta y así sucesivamente- ¿Tanto así te alteró, el rey del Este?, ven siéntate- le indicó que se sentara a la orilla de la gran cama junto a ella. La de la coleta obedeció resignada, respirando profundo para tranquilizarse antes de sentarse.

-Jamás había visto un hombre tan atractivo en mi vida, Misao no me será difícil enamorarme de él, excepto claro que resulte ser un tirano o un hipócrita de lo que nos ha mostrado- la chica habló muy rápido, que a su hermana menor le causó más gracia, tanto por lo que dijo cómo por como lo dijo.

-Jajajaja- se rio- Hermana, no puedo decir que lo conozco bien pero, al menos lo que he podido descifrar es un buen hombre y tal vez un mejor rey- le tranquilizó la menor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó la otra.

-Por lo que he podido hablar con él, me inspiró confianza, además sus caballos me lo dijeron- le bromeó.

-Entonces puedo confiar en ello- Kaoru sabía de la habilidad de Misao para entender a los animales, desde niña había sido testigo de ello, incluso la propia Misao había intentado enseñarle a entenderlos, aunque no lo había logrado como la ojiverde, sí Kaoru se esforzaba podía sentir su angustia, su dolor o su alegría, aunque ella misma sabía que había aprendido más a leer su lenguaje corporal no como su hermana menor de la cuál sabía su conexión con la naturaleza, Misao era especial.- Mañana tendré una reunión con él a solas, hablaremos y podré conocerlo más-

-Me alegro que intenten llevarse bien- le dijo la de la trenza- Por cierto, Kenshin me contó que conoce a Aoshi, son amigos desde hace años- le soltó entusiasta.

-¿Pero cómo?- Kaoru no sabía que decir, mira si son casualidades, a decir verdad todo el tema de Aoshi se le hacía interesante, conociendo a Misao, ese hombre debía ser más que atractivo, debía de tener algo más para que su hermana se hubiera enamorado de él así de fácil. Le gustaría conocerlo, de hecho. Esperaba que algún día se diera esa oportunidad, sobre todo por Misao, pensó.- ¿A sí que tu Aoshi está vivo?-

Misao asintió con la cabeza firmemente, convencida de ello, como si ella misma lo hubiera visto, le contó lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo y ambas acordaron investigar más sobre el tema con el rey del Este mientras se tuviera oportunidad. Después de dejar a Kaoru más tranquila ambas se despidieron para irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente después de un buen baño y un vasto desayuno, ambos reyes con sus respectivos generales se reunieron en la gran biblioteca del palacio, lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones políticas o de cualquier otra índole más íntimas del reino, se encontraban Okina, Misao, Kenshin, Saito y el fiel Hannia. Hablaron de la próxima guerra, el reino de la Tierra Negra del Este le prestaría apoyo militar a los Descendientes del Cielo, la alianza era inminente no había mayor oposición en eso, Kenshin había hablado de ello previamente con su padre Seijuro y con Saito, todos estaban de acuerdo en que de los tres reinos, la Tierra Negra del Oeste era de quienes no sabían que esperar, igual de feroces que impredecibles, igual de sanguinarios como su propio rey Enishi Yukishiro de quién se sabía no era piadoso con los que considerara débiles y se prestaba muy poco a las propuestas de paz hasta el momento, pese a que todavía no había declarado formalmente la guerra con sus vecinos.

En la reunión hablaron también del apoyo del rey Okina en cuanto a productos agrícolas, productos pesqueros y el intercambio del oro con el pueblo de su futuro yerno, les prometía abastecimiento incluso después de su reinado, se firmaron los respectivos tratados. Era sabido que la Tierra Negra del Este, a pesar de su poderío, su subsidio agrícola y monetario no era suficiente en estos momentos, inversamente proporcional a su poderío militar quienes pese a que se pudiera deducir lo contrario eran por demás un enemigo fuerte, con numerosas victorias sobre el campo de batalla, comandados por el rey pelirrojo genio estratega de donde se ganó el nombramiento de Hittokiri Battousai, El rey Destajador había mostrado en peleas pasadas que podía matar a sus adversarios sin remordimiento, se salió un poco de control que incluso hace años cuando Kenshin aún no era rey, era temido por su propio pueblo, hasta que su padre le hizo ver ese gran error, cuando se coronó escuchó las palabras de Seijuro quién le dijo el día de la ceremonia: "Un rey no es temido, sino respetado por su pueblo, eso hará que aunque tu pueblo muera de hambre, prefieran seguir a su rey que venderte por un pedazo de pan". Aquellas palabras le hubieran sonado disparatadas, pero conforme los años pasaron, entendió que al ser bondadoso y prometer a sus seguidores la paz y el progreso aún a costa de su propio bienestar, como lo había hecho en su momento el antiguo rey, su padre; se ganó el amor y compasión de los habitantes del Este, incluidos su ejército quienes sin dudarlo darían la vida por él. Se pactó que al día siguiente Misao viajaría al sur al límite de sus tierras junto con una comitiva, para eliminar una revuelta con el ejercito del Oeste, intentaría mediar la situación sin derramar más sangre, no era buen augurio una batalla a muerte previa la boda de su hermana, fecha en la cual tendría que regresar, Kenshin ofreció a su Sargento Sagara y el soldado Miyojin hombres de su entera confianza junto con algunos soldados para acompañarla y asegurar el bienestar de su nueva amiga, Misao renuente y a petición de su padre aceptó el ofrecimiento.

\- Asegúrate de que Sanosuke y Yahiko estén al tanto de la situación, partirán mañana con ella, deben darle todo el apoyo que la princesa Misao necesite, su prioridad es el bienestar de nuestra anfitriona- le ordenó a Saito. Este asintió ante la orden.

-Gracias, Kenshin- le agradeció la ojiverde. Sin duda era un ofrecimiento muy amable por parte de su futuro cuñado.

La reunión continúo un par de horas más, por último tocaron el tema por el que estaban ahí: La alianza matrimonial.

-Bueno, ahora si mi estimado amigo, tenemos que fijar la fecha de la boda- sentenció el viejo Okina.

-Por supuesto, si la princesa Kaoru está de acuerdo me gustaría fijar la fecha para dentro de un mes, el día puede decidirlo ella, si está de acuerdo-

-Kaoru lo estará- dijo el rey contento.

-No puedo afirmar eso, pero me gustaría hablar con ella primero sobre eso, no quiero hacer nada apresurado, entiendo que esto debe ser muy apresurado para ella, no quiero que haya mal entendidos y con todo respeto su alteza, definitivamente no haré nada en lo que la princesa no esté de acuerdo-

Esto último dejo sin palabras al viejo rey, sin duda no había hecho mal en haber pactado ese matrimonio hace años, su amigo Seijuro había hecho un gran trabajo educando al rey actual, le sorprendió que antepusiera la opinión de su hija mayor por sobre la de él. Eso le agradó mucho. Misao también estaba sorprendida, tuvo el mismo pensamiento de su padre, Kenshin estaba demostrando ser de buen corazón pese a su pasado, el anteponer el bienestar de su hermana por sobre en tinte político que esa alianza implicaba era mucho decir de él, en un buen y piadoso sentido. Le sonrió a Kenshin, y este le respondió de la misma manera, ambos tenían algo en común que cuidar ahora, la adorable Kaoru.

-Gracias Kenshin, por tomar en cuenta a mi hermana, es muy caballeroso de tu parte- le dijo la de la trenza- Kaoru estará feliz de saber que has pensado así en ella- finalizó.

-De hecho, he quedado de verme con la princesa en la playa, hablaremos del tema, la fecha exacta se decidirá después de lo que Kaoru consienta-

Se dio por finalizada la reunión, antes de que el pelirrojo se retirara, Okina le pidió hablar a solas con él, este aceptó y el viejo le agradeció sinceramente el preocuparse por sus hijas, también le dijo que ahora que eran oficialmente aliados y próximamente familia, era hora de contarle algunos detalles de su hijas. Le contó del nacimiento de Kaoru y su dominio sobre el Agua, también del dominio de Misao sobre los elementos y la leyenda del fuego dorado y del linaje de los Descendientes del Cielo, secreto que se mantenía hermético incluso de la propia Misao, era temor del anciano que si la guerra se desatara no sólo sus enemigos corrieran peligro sino sus propias tierras.

-Verás, Kenshin. Tu padre y yo pactamos este matrimonio desde que eras un infante, gracias a la bondad de tu padre y la compasión que demostró conmigo y mi pueblo, al tener a Kaoru como tu compañera podrás protegerla de cualquier peligro y ella a ustedes. Cuando Misao se descubra su poder sobre el fuego dorado, sólo Dios sabe cuándo y cómo pase eso, me temó que Enishi Yukishiro nos ataque en afán de obtener ese poder, uno de los puntos álgidos de Misao es su hermana, en cuanto estén casados llévate a Kaoru contigo y protégela de Yukishiro quién no dudo que a estas alturas este enterado del poder de mis hijas.- finalizó preocupado el anciano.

-Entiendo- afirmó el Hittokiri- Pero ¿Y Misao?, ¿qué hay de ella? ¿Es seguro mantenerla aquí?- cuestionó el invitado.

-Por Misao no te preocupes, mientras Kaoru no corra peligro confío en que mi hija menor sabrá que hacer, la propia naturaleza la protegerá. Además Misao será la futura gobernante de los Descendientes del Cielo- finalizó el rey

La conversación terminó, Kenshin estaba más lleno de dudas pero también de otros pensamientos, todo esto le parecía más complicado de lo que aparentaba, sin querer el viejo Okina le había encomendado una misión que él aceptó en seguida, proteger a la hermosa Kaoru, aunque la frase que utilizó el rey "podrás protegerla de cualquier peligro y ella a ustedes" le había hecho cuestionarse, ¿Cómo ella los protegería? y más aún, ¿de qué? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Sin darse cuenta Kenshin había llegado a la orilla de la playa donde se quedó de ver con la hija mayor de la Tierra Negra del Cielo, se acercó más hasta que su visión de ella se hizo más clara, Kaoru estaba de pie dándole la espalda observando atentamente las olas del mar que aparentemente se hacían cada vez más elevadas, en sincronía con la respiración de la pelinegra, era como si estuvieran conversando, la imagen de aquella ninfa se le grabó el resto de su vida, Kaoru tenía el cabello negro suelto sobre su espalda, llevaba un vestido parecido al del día anterior, sólo que con dejes más sencillos y tela más ligera para lo caluroso del día, esta vez color rosa pálido que combinaba con el paisaje. Se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado intentando mirar hacia la misma distancia como la mujer lo hacía, no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos y pese a que Kaoru notó su presencia tampoco rompió el silencio hasta unos momentos después.

-Este lugar me tranquiliza- le dijo a su acompañante.

-El paisaje es hermoso- le respondió en tono dulce a la princesa.

-Lo sé, voy a extrañarlo cuando no esté aquí- dijo nostálgica la pelinegra. Kenshin no supo que responder, a decir verdad, no entendía a lo que su futura esposa se había referido con esa connotación. Kaoru lo notó y se apresuró a aclarar el punto.- Quiero decir, después de que nos casemos- volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos violetas que la habían encantado- Estoy consciente que debo ir contigo, estar a tu lado, así que ya no podré estar aquí – hizo un gesto con la palma de la mano mientras lo decía con firmeza, de hecho utilizó un tono que el pelirrojo no supo descifrar, no era un reproche, ni tampoco una afirmación, pero pudo distinguir la resignación en sus palabras.

Se le figuró que las olas del mar imitaron el gesto de su prometida, con un vaivén sobre la arena.

-No puedo prometerte que no extrañaras a tu familia, pero si te aseguro que en mi Tierra encontrarás un lugar que te haga sentir cómoda y feliz- Esas palabras sorprendieron a la princesa mayor, que no dejó de mirarlo.

-Gracias, alteza- le sonrió.

-Llámame Kenshin, no necesitas formalidades conmigo, por el contrario princesa, entre nosotros debe haber confianza-

-Entonces llámame Kaoru- le dijo un poco tímida-

-Kaoru- repitió el nombre como si lo memorizara, en un tono tierno, bajo, más para sí que para los dos- ¿Estás segura de aceptar este matrimonio?, no haré nada que tu no quieras- utilizó un tono firme.

Kaoru tardó en responder de hecho volvió a mirar hacia el mar, tomándose su tiempo, reflexionó la pregunta y se vio conforme con su propia decisión, los planes de su padre siempre habían tenido un objetivo, si él le había encomendado el matrimonio con el rey de la Tierra Negra del Este y éste mismo había mostrado no ser un egoísta como ella hubiera pensado, bien podían ser buenos compañeros sin mencionar la notoria atracción que existía entre los dos. Ambos pueblos se beneficiaban, eso era lo importante.

-No es algo que pueda rechazar- le explicó, el pelirrojo pensó en que ella también debía estar resignada para aceptarlo, sintió un poco de ansiedad ante tal respuesta que pareciera un rechazo- Pero tampoco es algo que quiera rechazar- se adelantó la pelinegra- Nuestro matrimonio, es algo que quiero- Esas palabras lo energizaron de vuelta, el corazón del pelirrojo volvió a latir con fuerza.

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo el Hittokiri- No quiero presionarte, pero esta mañana se llegó a un acuerdo con tu padre sobre la boda en aproximadamente un mes, el día exacto debes decidirlo tú, el día que mejor te plazca; ese día será un día memorable para mí- comentó con caballerosidad.

Kaoru también se sintió feliz, aunque no lo demostró. Se limitó a sonreír. Kenshin la invitó a caminar sobre la playa, caminaron un rato más conversando de las cosas que les gustaban y no, intercambiaron pensamientos, conocimientos, al ser Kaoru una consejera del rey sabía bastante de temas políticos y legislativos, esto sorprendió a su interlocutor, quién también le habló de sus batallas, llegaron al punto donde su prometido descubrió que la princesa también sabía dar batalla en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y a espada, prometieron que cuando pudieran tendrían un combate amistoso. Y de repente el rey del Este se llenó de curiosidad.

-Escuché de tu padre que eres una dominante del Agua- Kaoru no contestó, pero tampoco lo negó, a decir verdad ella también era discreta con su habilidad.- Me gustaría ver como lo haces- le dijo invitándola a darle una demostración.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Kaoru tímidamente, no es que su prometido se fuese a asustar, pero tampoco era algo que algún extranjero se acostumbrara a ver, le había pasado ya varias veces con otras personas ajenas a la Tierra del Cielo.

Kenshin le dijo que sí. Entonces Kaoru le se adelantó un poco, diciéndole a su acompañante que no se moviera de ese lugar, la pelinegra tocó el agua con los pies adentrándose un poco más hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas, el vestido se le pegó más a las piernas y el aire la envolvía ahora pareciendo una sirena acompañando el cabello suelto como danzando con ella, levantó ambos brazos extendiéndolos hacia sus costados.

-Agua, Obedéceme- Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y esta vez, Kenshin fue testigo de cómo el mar la obedeció, levantándose a una altura de más de tres metros sobre ella, provocando que Kenshin se hiciera instintivamente hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista sorprendido, Kaoru levanto los brazos y la ola se hizo aún más grande, a esa altura puso sus manos al frente y esta vez la ola se levantó formando un remolino de agua provocando como reflejo fuertes vientos, las gaviotas se alejaron dándole espacio al cielo, Kaoru separó los brazos enérgicamente como si cortará el aire y el remolino de mar se partió en dos, después bajo los brazos y el agua se calmó. Como si nada hubiera pasado, el mar se tranquilizó.

Kaoru volteó a ver a Kenshin esperando verlo asustado no le culparía si se fuese corriendo, lo miró esperando su respuesta sin embargo lo encontró mirándola con una mirada de admiración, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y también mojó sus rodillas, sorpresivamente y sin que la princesa pudiera decir o hacer algo, el Hittokiri la abrazó reconfortándola, como no queriendo dejarla ir.

-Ahora entiendo por qué debo protegerte- le acarició el cabello. Y Kaoru no entendió lo que le dijo hasta mucho tiempo después, simplemente se dejó abrazar.

A la mañana siguiente antes de partir las hermanas tuvieron una plática fugaz, Misao felicitó a su hermana por su progreso con su futuro cuñado y junto con su comitiva partió rumbo al sur al límite entre la Tierra Negra del Cielo y del Oeste, donde se llevaba a cabo una revuelta entre los dos ejércitos por la pelea del territorio el ejercito del Oeste llevaba cierta ventaja por el número de hombres, por eso se requirió la intervención de la Dominante de los elementos. Llegaron al campamento dos días después, había llevado a Libre y a Suzaku con ella, éste último le serviría de mensajero puesto que Okina le había solicitado un reporte de la situación en cuanto llegará. Lo que la princesa del linaje Descendiente del Cielo no sabía era lo que había pasado días antes en el territorio de la Tierra Negra del Oeste.

* * *

Tierra Negra del Oeste, tres días antes:

Bajo la obscuridad de las nubes grises del cielo del Oeste, donde el color de la tierra palidecía en tono plateado por el metal que alimentaba sus tierras, donde los árboles, las plantas y los animales que allí existían vivían a pocas horas de sol pero con el predominio de la inmensa neblina sobre sus montañas y bosques, crecieron fuertes resistentes, lo mismo con los habitantes de esas tierras, hombres altos de porte mortal sobre el que demostrara debilidad. En el palacio igual de sombrío que las sombras de la noche se encontraban en el salón de audiencias sobre su trono el rey del linaje de los Guerreros Plateados, el gobernante de corazón ambicioso, el rey Enishi Yukishiro, hombre alto con musculatura delgada pero marcada, cabello plateado nacido de la plata, vestido de ropa informal cómoda color negro sin dejar de ser en efecto, vestimenta real, le habían anunciado la llegada de su General el hombre de su mayor confianza y con el único con quién podía cruzar espada por confianza en batalla, el hombre conocido como Aoshi Shinomori, su más fiel guerrero y el que compartía su sangre por segunda línea materna, el único familiar varón que le quedaba. Igual de temido que el propio rey, con la frialdad que caracterizaba su linaje.

Se abrieron las puertas del salón dejando entrar a un hombre tan alto que parecía un pilar, un poco más musculoso de lo que hubiera estado cinco años atrás pero sin perder la constitución atlética que le había caracterizado siempre, el cabello negro brillante y los ojos azules intensos propios del horizonte del mar, llevaba una armadura de combate digna de su rango como General del ejército de la Tierra del Oeste la base de su vestidura negra y la armadura plateada, camino hacia el rey y al llegar delante del trono se inclinó en reverencia.

-Alteza-

-No hagas eso Aoshi, de ti no es necesario- le respondió con familiaridad el peli plateado.

El aludido se enderezó dejándose ver todavía más alto, se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de su rey desde que tenían uso de memoria. Habían casi crecido juntos, puesto que la madre de Aoshi prima de la madre del Enishi, había muerto de una enfermedad progresiva a una edad joven, cuando Aoshi era aún un niño de cinco años, fue adoptado por la familia real, gracias a la madre reina por lo que ellos dos crecieron juntos, entrenaron juntos, estudiaban juntos, al crecer Aoshi había discernido de la complejidad de la realeza y se metió en sí a la fuerza militar, estudiando con más énfasis sobre la guerra y la manera de servir a su pueblo con ella, siempre fue consciente de su posición, pero el mérito de donde había llegado se lo ganó sólo.

Cuando Aoshi Shinomori cumplió dieciocho años se auto impuso una misión, explorar las otras Tierras fuera de su reino, iba y regresaba informando al entonces rey del Este, cuando regresaba a su tierra volvía a los estudios y entrenamientos, poco a poco fue reforzando sus habilidades de combate. Fue en su primer viaje donde conoció al Hittokiri, de hecho se enfrentaron en algunas ocasiones pero terminaron siendo buenos amigos, ambos compartían el honor de la espada y por eso se comprendieron y desarrollaron afecto fraternal, después de eso y en cada viaje que realizaba procuraba visitar a Kenshin, lamentablemente su última visita había sido hacía cinco años después de haber conocido a su amada Misao. Y fue donde confesó a su amigo su amor por aquella joven. Durante esos cinco años consciente de la ambición creciente en su rey plateado, decidió quedarse esta vez a tomar su lugar en el ejército, que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en el máximo comandante después del rey. Después de conocer a Misao fue el propio Aoshi quién hasta el momento había amedrentado la furia de su señor para con la Tierra Negra del Este y del Cielo, sobre todo con esta última que por el momento se encontraban disputando territorio. Todo mundo sabía que el General Shinomori era quién hasta el día de hoy había evitado que Enishi declarara la guerra abiertamente a sus vecinos, bajo la premisa de que debían hacerse más fuertes y más ricos, apoderarse de más territorio, poco a poco y su rey lo escuchó.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba era que la lealtad del General no era cuestionable, eso estaba claro, lo que estaba entre dicho por el mismo y que nadie más sabia era que su corazón estaba con aquella mujer dominante de la Tierra, la de ojos verdes que se había entregado a él por amor y el a ella. Sincerándose consigo mismo a veces despertaba por las noches después de tener pesadillas en las que alguien de sus soldados, el propio rey o incluso él mismo atravesaban con la espada el pecho de su amada. Tenía miedo de que eso se volviera realidad. Era un pensamiento que no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

-He regresado victorioso de la región del Este del reino, los avances sobre los enemigos han sido grandes- dijo el ojiazul.

-Lo sé, lo he leído en el reporte que me enviaste antes de que vinieras, felicidades, como siempre.- le felicitó el peli plateado- Pero esta vez te necesito a mi lado, he decidido viajar a la región sur, llevamos ventaja sobre el territorio pero quiero ver los progresos yo mismo-

-No es necesario que vayas, yo puedo ir sólo e informarte- contestó tajante Aoshi, era el único que se atrevía a hablarle así al rey y del único que el rey lo toleraba.

-Esta vez no, iremos juntos- ordenó. Aoshi no contestó más, la decisión ya estaba tomada- Por cierto antes de irnos ve a saludar a Tomoe, dice que hace mucho no te ve, te ha extrañado y no sé cuántas cursilerías más.- resopló fastidiado.

Tomoe Yukishiro, la hermana mayor del rey había sido la figura femenina más cercana que Aoshi tenía en ese reino, después de la muerte de la madre del Rey. Entre la mujer le había tomado bastante cariño al actual General, incluso el peli plateado bromeaba sentirse celoso.

Aoshi no dijo ni una palabra más, no solía hablar más de lo que él consideraba necesario, salió del salón para saludar a su prima por cortesía, después de eso saldrían rumbo al sur.

FIN CAPITULO 4

Por fin se sabe que ha sido de Aoshi estos años, habrá reencuentro? Por otro lado me encantó el acercamiento de Kenshin y Kaoru. Gracias a todas por leerme, dejen review para saber que lo estoy haciendo bien jajaja. Por cierto chicas quienes son "Guest" como dice fanfiction, pasen a leer mis otras historias, entren a mi perfil y me dejan saber si les gusta. Besos las quiero.


	5. Chapter 5

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 5

Cuando Misao junto a su comitiva llegaron a la región sur al límite de su territorio, la imagen que observó fue difícil de concientizar, los recuerdos de esa tierra que alguna vez había visitado eran diferentes a lo que ahora tenía enfrente, se apreciaba lejos de su campamento un oleaje gris de humo de pólvora, flechas perdidas en la hierba quemada por el fuego, cadáveres de los soldados de ambos bandos tirados al azar sobre el largo campo, al horizonte más lejos aún, aproximadamente unos tres kilómetros a distancia se encontraba la limitación territorial con su vecinos de la Tierra Negra del Oeste, eran divididos por un algunos cerros, no lograba ver el campamento enemigo, eso era reconfortante puesto que ellos tampoco podrían ver el suyo.

Al llegar al campamento, fue recibida por sus comandantes quienes inmediatamente le informaron de la situación, la última batalla había sido el día anterior, lograron resistir el fuego y la lluvia de flechas, combatieron con los mismas armas, hubo pérdidas en su caballería y la formación de escudos, se dieron un día de tregua para recoger a los heridos y los cadáveres de cada bando, que era justo en ese momento cuando Misao los había encontrado, por lo demás no sabrían que hacer hasta que ella llegara. Al ver la tristeza de sus hombres la General de la Tierra Negra del Cielo los reconfortó, ordenó la atención de los heridos y repartición de municiones, comida y agua que ella había llevado consigo. Se adentró a la carpa principal sin perder tiempo para hacer un nuevo plan de contraataque ahora que contaba con apoyo de Sanosuke, Yahiko y su escuadrón, escribió un reporte corto sobre un pedazo de papel encriptado que decía la situación de la batalla, para que su padre estuviera enterado, sin embargo no esperaría una respuesta mientras tuviera una oportunidad, sabía que el rey le había ordenado mediar la situación sin derramar más sangre, pero como había visto a sus hombres, no estaba del todo segura poder hacerlo así de simple sin al menos contar con una batalla más, aunque en las condiciones de sus hombres haría lo posible por evitarla. Salió de la carpa e hizo un silbido largo, era el llamado a Suzaku, el ave en su inmensa belleza voló alrededor del campamento contestando a su amiga, los soldados se vieron deslumbrados por el vuelo del ave de pelaje negro rojizo, parecía fuego en el cielo, vieron como el águila aterrizó en el brazo enguantado de su princesa, ésta le amarro en la pata su mensaje al rey y le indicó al ave que volara.

-Ayúdame, amiga. Llévale esto a mi padre-

El ave chilló en respuesta y voló de nuevo extendiendo sus maravillosas alas rumbo al castillo. La segunda hija de los descendientes del Cielo, regresó a la carpa principal a meditar. Sanosuke y Yahiko junto con sus hombres se acoplaron muy bien al campamento y sus soldados, ayudaron en la reconstrucción de algunas armas sobre todo en los arcos y lanzas, limpiaron las espadas, discutieron con Misao sobre lo que ella planeaba hacer en los próximos días, la princesa les explicó que les daría un día de descanso mientras sus enemigos no los atacaran no habría mayor necesidad de una pelea innecesaria, sobre todo con hombres cansados, sin embargo sin bajar la guardia, después de eso trataría de mediar la paz con el comandante enemigo mediante una invitación, si no respondían como esperaba, entonces habría que pelear hasta derrotarlos con castigo o muerte.

-¿Estás loca, harás un trato con ellos?- le cuestionó exaltado el sargento Sanosuke, durante el viaje de ida al campamento, se habían familiarizado al punto que Misao les permitió a él y a Yahiko hablarle de manera informal, como si fueran amigos, ellos por su parte también se sintieron en confianza, aunque un poco mesurados para sus estándares se permitían el estrechamiento con la princesa, sin embargo era la primera vez que Sanosuke hablaba así con ella. No era de menos, dada la situación, así que la princesa no se sintió ofendida.

-Les daré una oportunidad antes de actuar, de todas maneras no estoy esperanzada con su respuesta, ¿Quién me daría tregua de paz cuando están ganando territorio y nosotros perdiéndolo? Es obvio que dirán que no, pero debo hacerlo, sobre mi conciencia está el obedecer a mi padre.- le contestó enérgica- Después de eso, no tendré remordimientos- sentenció con un tono indescifrable, Sanosule y Yahiko hubieran jurado que en sí, Misao quería luchar. Como si la dulce princesa de sonrisa brillante que los recibió aquel día en el muelle, había sido cambiada por una guerrera hambrienta de batalla, como sea ellos estaban ahí para ayudarla.

El panorama en el campamento de la Tierra Negra del Oeste era menos desolador pero igual se sufría por sus heridos y sus muertos, los primeros habían sido recogidos y atendidos dando prioridad a los que podían volver a luchar, la llegada del General Aoshi Shimomori, les hacía sentirse animados, esperanzados, sus propios soldados lo habían apodado el Señor de la Guerra, por sus interminables batallas y sus aún más numerosas victorias, aunado a eso el tener ahí a su Rey los hacía sentirse más orgullosos, pensando en que eran dignos de la presencia de su gobernante, Aoshi y Enishi junto a su sequito fueron recibidos con algarabía limitada a su condición claro está, pero al fin y al cabo una presuntuosa bienvenida. Les dieron el informe de pérdidas y ganancias de las últimas batallas, los decesos y de quienes podían seguir luchando. El comandante al mando de esa legión era un hombre maduro, que por años había servido a la familia Yukishiro, su nombre era sólo Gein, su rostro era conocido por pocos, sólo el antiguo rey, actualmente Enishi y en alguna ocasión Aoshi le habían visto el rostro, la mayor parte del tiempo usaba una máscara de calavera con un punto rojo en la zona frontal, era parte de su excentricidad, otros juraban que era porque tenía un rostro deformado posterior a sufrir quemaduras con en alguna batalla, como fuere, todos concordaban que era muy inteligente igual que loco.

-Estamos ganando territorio- les explicaba Gein a los recién llegados- hoy se gestionó un día de tregua para recoger a los heridos y los cadáveres-

-¿Era realmente necesario?- preguntó el peli plateado enojado.

-Señor, nuestros hombres también están cansados- contestó el enmascarado.

-¿Y ese es un problema? – Dijo el rey en un tono aún más alto- ¿Por qué cediste cuando estábamos ganando? Les estas dando tiempo a nuestros enemigos a recuperarse también- finalizó.

-Lo siento señor, pero los hombres no podían más, hemos estado luchando por ocho días enteros sin descanso hasta hoy, día y noche, yo mejor que nadie sé hasta dónde podemos llegar, pero los soldados necesitan agua y comida para recuperarse- Gein pudo sentir la mirada filosa de su rey, realmente estaba molesto y no toleraba escusas.

-Lo que dice Gein, es sensato- intervino Aoshi en tono neutro, quién hasta el momento se mantenía al margen- Hemos ganado territorio, pero no la guerra, necesitaremos a nuestros hombres íntegros, física y moralmente-

-Si mis soldados son débiles, entonces que mueran en batalla por su rey - contestó Enishi- Los fuertes sobrevivirán aún hambrientos-

-Cinco mil soldados motivados por su rey son mejores que diez mil cansados, los primeros son los que ganan la guerra- dijo Aoshi haciendo uso de su frialdad. El Rey entendió lo que su primo le quiso decir, tendría que tolerar lo que para él parecía una tontería de su comandante.

-Bien- se volteó hacia Gein- Pero no quiero errores o pagarás por ellos-

-Sí, majestad- asintió el enmascarado. El comandante de la legión iba a retirarse cuando un soldado de menor rango se les acercó y le murmuró algo al oído, éste le asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que se marchara.- Majestad- se dirigió otra vez a su rey.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- le preguntó impaciente el gobernante de plata.

-Me informan que ha llegado una comitiva con refuerzos al campamento enemigo-

-Claro, era de esperarse si les diste tiempo de "descansar"- le replicó el peli plateado en tono sarcástico.

-¿Cuántos hombres?- preguntó Aoshi

-Aproximadamente quinientos hombres más una comitiva del Ejercito del Este-

-"Así que por fin Himura hizo una alianza"- pensó Aoshi sin sorprenderse.

-Los malditos se convirtieron en aliados- dijo Enishi cabreado- Sabía que el viejo Okina prometió a su hija con el Hittokiri, ahora que serán familia se ayudan el uno al otro. Aun así les seguimos llevando ventaja numérica.

-Hay algo más- les comunico Gein en tono dudoso. Enishi alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, el comandante continúo- Su general está con ellos-

-¿y?- respondió el rey del Oeste.

-Se dice que es la hija menor del viejo rey Okina, según los rumores es una dominante de los elementos- el enmascarado hizo el esfuerzo para no des neutralizar su tono de voz, lo que se decía del linaje de los descendientes del Cielo era que podían dominar alguno de los cuatro elementos y eso a cualquier ejercito le daba ventaja, trago saliva con dificultad ante la mirada asesina de su gobernante.

-¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer?- lo último hizo enfadar aún más al rey, la furia de éste no tenía limite al parecer- ¿crees en cuentos de hadas?, no seas cobarde- le recriminó a su viejo comandante.

Aoshi no hizo comentario alguno sobre eso, en la Tierra Negra del Oeste sólo llegaban rumores de los había habitantes en la Tierra de los descendientes del Cielo que podían dominar el agua, la tierra, el aire o el fuego, pero la realidad es que nunca al menos en su generación habían sido testigos de ello, excepto él mismo quién había conocido a Misao, sin embargo jamás le dijo nada de eso a su rey, hubiera tenido que darle explicaciones sobre cómo y cuando conoció a la chica, peor aún, lo hubiera obligado a traerla consigo y eso la pondría en peligro, si un poder como ese existía, Enishi Yukushiro haría lo que fuera por tenerlo o eliminarlo. Por eso Aoshi Shinomori se guardó su más atesorado secreto durante cinco años, pero fuera de eso no sabía nada más de ellos, sólo lo que se decía por los ancianos y lo que alguna vez había leído en sus libros de historia, por lo que repentinamente apareció en él la señal de la curiosidad por conocer al general de su ejército enemigo.

-Debemos estar preparados- dijo Aoshi- Para lo que sea.

Las horas pasaron avanzando el medio día, continuaron planeando nuevas tácticas de su ejército, los soldados comieron y bebieron, algunos durmieron para recuperar el sueño que no habían tenido en días mientras el resto los que aún tenían energía hacían guardia vigilando los límites de su campamento, de repente uno de los guardias vislumbró a un soldado enemigo a caballo en medio del campo de batalla con una bandera blanca, ondeándola en señal de paz, éste dio aviso a su comandante inmediatamente sobra aquella visión, Gein ordenó que trajeran al soldado inmediatamente, un escuadrón obedeció se acercaron también en medio del campo y hablaron con el soldado del ejército del Cielo, éste les dijo que traía un recado de su General hacia quién fuere la persona de alto mando en el campamento enemigo, Gein dijo que él era el comandante así que el mensaje podía dárselo a él, omitiendo claro que su verdadero general y su rey estaban ahí también, el soldado del Cielo exclamó entonces:

-Mi General quiere una reunión con su alto mando, para llegar a un tratado de paz, si están de acuerdo, será en el medio del campo de batalla en territorio neutro pasando el primer cerro, pueden llevar a su ejército si lo desean pero sería innecesario, sólo hablaran, mi general promete que no habrá que luchar-

La desconfianza de Gein se hizo evidente sin embargo, les comunicó el mensaje a sus superiores, Enishi estaba incrédulo a la desfachatez de su enemigo, ¿Cómo podían siquiera suponer que hablaría con ellos cuando les llevaban ventaja?, empero Aoshi era otra historia, él creía firmemente que si se podía llegar a un acuerdo ahorraría mucha más sangre de la que se necesitaba derramar, se ahorrarían tiempo, armas, vidas y eso a la larga apoyaría a su economía, sobre todo los soldados regresarían pronto a casa con sus familias.

-Ya ganamos territorio, no perdemos nada con hablar- Dijo el general Shinomori.

-¿Y si es una trampa?- preguntó el rey de plata.

-Entonces estaremos preparados- contestó el comandante.

-Si es así, Tengo un plan- dijo el frio Señor de las Guerra.

Entonces su rey accedió, le fue ordenado a Gein que contestara el mensaje, diciéndole al soldado que había sido enviado que ambos generales con su comitiva se presentarían en el lugar fichado pasando las cinco horas del mediodía, el soldado de la Tierra Negra del Cielo, regresó a caballo a su campamento a entregar la respuesta de sus enemigos a su General.

-Iré contigo- le dijo Enishi a su general de ojos de hielo.

-No es necesario exponerte- contestó el ojiazul.

-Estoy curioso por conocer a la princesa, además si hay que negociar, prefiero hacerlo yo.- sentenció el rey- Confió en que si el enemigo no respeta sus propias palabras, tú me protegerás- finalizó.

* * *

Ya era la hora pactada, el Rey Yukishiro junto a su General Aoshi Shinomori a su derecha y el comandante Gein a su izquierda guiaban a algunos soldados a caballo al lugar pactado cuando llegaron observaron al frente de ellos, que el mismo número de soldados que ellos, los estaban ya esperando, ambos con los estandartes de sus respectivos reinos. Decir que el general se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando fijó la vista en el caballo al centro de sus enemigos en el lugar que suponía debía estar el General del Cielo, es decir poco, el impacto de un rostro familiar que había conocido hace cinco años, lo dejó atónito, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perder la compostura y salir corriendo en dirección al quién ocupaba la posición del General del ejército de la Tierra Negra del Cielo.

Aquella imagen se asemejaba mucho a la última visión que tenía de Misao, la mujer montada en su caballo nombrado Libre, la diferencia en esta ocasión era que aquella mujer frente a él, era de facciones más hermosas, más maduras, el semblante serio a juego con la situación, la pelinegra llevaba una trenza hacia su hombro izquierdo con un flequillo del mismo lado haciendo juego, la mirada intensa que había posado sobre ellos era hipnótica, llevaba puesto una armadura muy particular, conservando su feminidad una falda negra larga hasta los tobillos de tela ligera con aberturas a los lados dejando ver sus largas piernas y unas botas de piel hasta dos centímetros debajo de la rodilla cubiertas por una armadura de metal dorado, le daba comodidad a la montura del caballo, la parte de arriba era del mismo color en la base que le cubría ambos hombros sin mangas, en el tórax una armadura cubierta del brillante metal de oro que seguía la base de tela negra del vestido, con cinturón dorado que llevaba la vaina de la espada, tenía puesto también como complemento en cada brazo desde la muñeca hasta el codo una cubierta de oro como parte de su armadura del mismo metal que las botas. Atravesando su pecho hacia la espalda un arco y la montadura de sus respectivas flechas como parte de su armamento. Era la imagen de una diosa guerrera. Su belleza a juego con los rayos del sol al atardecer. No sabía si la pelinegra lo habría reconocido sin embargo pudo notar en su mirada cierto deje de contrariedad cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Azul versus verde, como si nadie más existiera en ellos. Recordó ese día en la cabaña, recordó el cuerpo pulcro de la mujer entregándose a él, el cómo la amó ese día y como la amaba desde entonces. Incluso ahora.

Por su parte, la princesa dominante de los elementos también hizo su propio esfuerzo por no dar a notar su sorpresa al ver al hombre de ojos azules observándola, lo había reconocido era su Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre que había amado por poco más de cinco años sin olvidar su aroma, lo vio en su armadura plateada montado en su caballo junto al que suponía era el rey de la Tierra del Oeste, un hombre peli plateado también apuesto que pudo distinguir por su atuendo, sin embargo cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su hombre de azul hielo no pudo quitarla de encima, todo a su alrededor se perdió, lo memorizó tan alto que la montura del caballo lo hacía ver gigante, el ropaje de la armadura le cubría el cuerpo pero bien podía notar a través de ella la musculatura del que había escuchado nombrar el Señor de la Guerra. Sus miradas se encontraron y Misao sintió su corazón de igual impaciencia cómo lo había sentido la primera vez que lo vio, la electricidad de su contacto vino a la mente de la ojiverde y la princesa se dio cuenta que no había dejado de amarlo en ningún momento, incluso podría saber con sólo tenerlo ahí a metros de distancia como general de su bando enemigo que aún lo amaba con más fuerza de lo que pudiera soportar, con más fuerza que su propia voluntad. Era un alivio verlo vivo, pero la angustia la invadió, era su enemigo también.

Ambos amantes se vieron llenos de mil pensamientos sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro posiblemente tortuoso en cuestión de segundos, ninguno de los dos pudo procesar una conclusión, pero ambos estaban seguros de que harían lo que fuese necesario por el bienestar de su pueblo y de sus respectivos reyes. Los dos entendieron que no sabían nada del otro salvo el amor que sentían, optaron por no dejar que nadie de los ahí presentes supieran que ambos generales alguna vez fueron amantes.

-¿Es esa la princesa?- preguntó Enishi al enmascarado Gein.

-Al parecer sí, majestad.- le confirmó el aludido.

-Bien- dijo el rey en un tono interesado, no perdería la oportunidad de saber si lo que se dice de los descendientes del Cielo era verdad.

Misao dio la orden a sus soldados que bajaran las armas, Sanosuke y Yahiko estaban a su lado respectivamente, protegiéndola. Misao se adelantó un poco con Libre para quedar más cerca de sus enemigos, avanzando hacia el centro del campo, una vez ahí se detuvo y sin mayor ademán hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal para que el líder del ejército del oeste se acercara. Mientras sus dos nuevos amigos a pesar de quedar una distancia prudente más atrás, continuaban alerta de cualquier amenaza sobre la princesa.

Aoshi hizo un ademan a sus soldados para que bajaran las armas también, intentó adelantarse un poco con su caballo pero antes de poder avanzar, Enishi lo detuvo.

-Yo haré las negociaciones- se escuchó un deje de mala intención en sus palabras y se adelantó, Aoshi tomó una distancia prudente detrás sin dejar de estar a su lado para poder escuchar la conversación y defender a su rey en caso necesario. De cualquier manera quería acercarse más a la pelinegra, tenerla más cerca y escuchar su voz, para asegurarse de que aquello era real y no producto de su negada imaginación.

La princesa y el rey plateado se vieron de frente a poco menos de un metro de distancia, la pelinegra fijó su vista en su enemigo, pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo por un segundo al ojiazul, quién por la misma fracción de tiempo le respondió la mirada con la intensidad que cinco años de distancia pueden almacenar.

-Buenas tardes, princesa. Soy el Rey Enishi Yukishiro gobernante de la Tierra Negra del Oeste- la voz firme del locutor la trajo a la realidad, por lo que volvió a fijar la mirada en quién hablaba- Él, es mi primo y General de mi ejercito Aoshi Shinomori, el conocido como Señor de la Guerra-

-Yo soy la princesa Misao Makimashi, segunda hija del linaje real de los descendientes del Cielo, General del Ejercito de la Tierra Negra del Cielo- la mujer asintió con la cabeza a modo de presentación.- Un gusto conocerlos a los dos- hizo énfasis en esto último mirando de nueva cuenta al ojiazul. Éste no se inmutó, procesaba con calma el titulo con el que la chica se había presentado. No se hubiera imaginado que aquella dulce jovencita que habitaba en una cabaña en medio del bosque, para alejarse de la civilización fuera la hija de un rey. Misao por su parte también analizó la situación de Aoshi, suponía que sangre real corría por sus venas al ser el primo de un rey.- Aunque es una pena, que sea en estas circunstancias-

-Sin duda alguna es una pena- dijo Enishi- Pero no perdamos más tiempo princesa, querías hablar conmigo, puedes hacerlo.

-Vine aquí para evitar derramar más sangre de la necesaria, no permitiré que sigan avanzando sobre esta tierra, si prometen retirarse, los dejaré ir sin repercusiones- exclamó la chica.

-Jajajaja- el rey se rio cínicamente ante lo dicho por la princesa- ¿Por qué habría de retirar a mis tropas y cederles terreno si son ustedes quienes lo han perdido? Lo que pides, princesa, es poco razonable.

-Pedir que dejen mis tierras, las cuales ustedes invadieron, no es irracional- dijo ésta en tono grave, el cinismo del rey no era fácil de digerir- Seguir la línea de la paz, tampoco lo es- dijo más enérgica la última frase.

-¿Y si digo que no?- preguntó el rey en tono serio, alzando una ceja.

-Entonces sus soldados morirán- sentenció finalmente la pelinegra.- Tienes hasta antes del anochecer para retirarse- amenazó. Hubo un efímero silencio.

-No- contestó tajantemente el peli plateado.- No me retiraré, no está en mis planes- finalizó decidido a no ceder.

-No digas que no te di una oportunidad- dijo Misao tajante, miró de reojo a Aoshi quién había estado analítico ante la conversación, le respondió con la mirada a la princesa, intrigado por lo que ésta pudiera hacer. La pelinegra no dijo más, le indicó a Libre que diera la media vuelta para dirigirse a sus tropas con Sanosuke y Yahiko detrás de ella alcanzándola, Sanosuke le preguntó a la princesa si estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer a lo que Misao no respondió.

Aoshi y Enishi hicieron lo mismo, estaban a punto de llegar cuando sorpresivamente varias flechas fueron disparadas hacia sus soldados, estos alcanzaron a esquivarlas con sus escudos, pero no fue suficiente varios soldados fueron heridos. Algún soldado gritó "¡Nos atacan!". Aoshi ordenó formaciones, primero sus escudos y en segunda línea sus arqueros, más atrás sus jinetes con las lanzas largas dispuestos a seguir las ordenes de su General.

-Protejan al Rey- indicó Aoshi sin perder la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Varios hombres los rodearon a él y a Enishi con escudos para protegerlos de las flechas, aun sin bajar de los caballos el General continúo dando indicaciones a sus arqueros para que dieran respuesta al ataque, sin embargo las flechas que se dirigían hacia el ejercito de la Tierra del Cielo no llegaban a tocar a sus soldados, volteó hacía el frente un poco lejos de donde Misao se había posicionado junto a sus comandantes y vio a la princesa con la mano derecha extendida, coincidentemente las flechas eran desviadas conforme el movimiento de sus manos tras varias ráfagas de viento que desviaban las flechas hacía el suelo o lejos de ahí enterradas en la tierra. Pronto el Shinomori entendió que era la ojiverde quién controlaba el viento y por ende la dirección de las flechas.

-Las flechas son inútiles- murmuró. Aoshi levantó la mano cerrando el puño, era la señal para que sus tiradores que se encontraban en la colina del cerro sur situado a un costado casi a espaldas de la posición de la princesa y sus soldados, lanzaran bombas de pólvora que estallaban al contacto con el piso hiriendo a los soldados del Cielo.

Bajo la aprobación de Aoshi hubo varios tiros más esta vez con piezas redondas de metal de aproximadamente treinta centímetros de diámetro y más de tres kilos de peso, que eran lanzadas con cañones impulsados por pólvora, estos también causaron mucho daño sobre los jinetes enemigos ocasionando agujeros en la tierra innestabilizando a los jinetes que caían en ellos, la estrategia de su general estaba funcionando, sin embargo el Ejercito del Cielo no se retiraba a órdenes de su princesa. El campo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, los soldados del Oeste se asustaron.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó el rey Enishi a su primo.

Aoshi no respondió, en cambio dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Misao, la observó detenidamente y pudo leer de sus labios un "Tierra, Obedéceme" entonces fue cuando el de los ojos de hielo pudo conjeturar lo que la mujer estaba por hacer. Yukishiro notó que su general no quitaba la vista de la pelinegra así que dirigió la vista hacia ella también, ambos fueron testigos de cómo Misao aún montada en su caballo levantó las manos hacia el frente y la Tierra tembló más fuerte.

-Así que es verdad lo que se decía de ellos- comentó el rey plateado. Aoshi asintió.- Esperemos a ver qué hará la princesa- ordenó Enishi.

-No es seguro para ti- le dijo el ojiazul.- Ve al campamento, yo me quedaré a pelear- Enishi no dijo nada pero tampoco se negó a la petición.

-Un segundo más, quiero ser testigo de ese poder- dijo finalmente el peli plateado, su mirada era indescifrable un poco de curiosidad, pero también de ambición.

Misao separó las manos y el campo se partió en dos dejando caer en la profundidad de la enorme y larga zanja que se había formado en la tierra, a los soldados del Oeste que se habían atrevido a avanzar en la distracción de las bombas, después aun con más énfasis en sus movimientos subió ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y varios bloques de tierra se formaron a manera de barrera alrededor de sus propias tropas protegiéndolos. Enishi miraba la situación asombrado, pero aún no se movió de su lugar.

-Vete, ahora- le ordenó Aoshi, previniendo una situación de peligro para su rey.

Nuevamente el general de la Tierra Negra del Oeste volvió a levantar el puño y esta vez dirigió el brazo hacía la barrera, los soldados encargados de los cañones entendieron que debían dirigir las balones de metal hacia ella, entonces hicieron más lanzamientos, la barrera se destruyó parcialmente pero a medida que caía la tierra Misao volvía a controlar los pedazos de roca dirigiéndolos hacia los soldados enemigos. Sus propias tropas se abrieron paso motivados por su princesa y se dirigieron al centro para iniciar una nueva batalla esta vez a espadas y lanzas contra las tropas del Oeste.

De repente un circulo de fuego rodeo el campo, Misao tenía una antorcha en su mano izquierda y controlaba el fuego con la derecha dirigiéndolo hacía el campo de batalla, formó un circulo de tal manera que los soldados enemigos no podían salir de él y nadie podía entrar, atrapando a ambas tropas en el enorme circulo, sin embargo con el fuego no lastimó a nadie, salvo los que intentaban cruzarlo, se quemaban solos por su atrevimiento.

-Increíble- dijo Enishi, esta vez se movió en su caballo en dirección contraria de donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea de sus soldados- Ordena la retirada- le indicó a Aoshi- Tengo un plan- y se fue cabalgando retirándose de ahí.

Aoshi desde la distancia en su lugar dio la orden a sus soldados, se retiraron los que pudieron, los que estaban dentro del círculo de fuego no podían moverse aunque lo hubieran querido, sin embargo aún dieron batalla con espadas, Shinomori no pudo acercarse tampoco pero espero a ver el desenlace. Misao bajó de Libre y abriéndose paso entre el fuego que la obedecía tomó su espada y comenzó a combatir también, el ojiazul fue testigo de la destreza de la mujer, su espada era ágil como una extensión de ella, hería a los soldados dejándolos incapacitados a otros con menos suerte les cortaba la garganta o enterraba su espada directo al corazón o al abdomen partiéndolos en dos. Aoshi entendió entonces que las habilidades de la mujer que amaba no se limitaban sólo a su dominio de los elementos, sino también al dominio en el arte de la espada. El General por otro lado vio una salida que se había abierto de entre los cerros, cuando Misao movió la tierra y se dirigió ahí, podría ser una ruta hacia el campamento del Cielo la necesitaría para después.

La batalla por fin terminó, los soldados de la Tierra Negra del Cielo se nombraron vencedores, dejaron detrás los cuerpos de los hombres caídos ardiendo en el fuego en el campo que por largas horas fue testigo del enfrentamiento, el campo en el cual se formaban las cenizas de quienes combatieron.

* * *

Misao estaba en su carpa personal descansando, estaba sentada en una silla a juego de una pequeña mesa, tomando un poco de vino para relajarse ni siquiera se había quitado su armadura, suspiró cansada, había salido victoriosa pero no sabría por cuanto tiempo, tenía un sabor agridulce en la boca, tal vez era el vino. De su mente no podía sacar esa mirada azul profundo que Aoshi le dirigió en aquel campo, quería llorar, ese hombre era el General del ejército enemigo y pronto tendría que enfrentarlo, en verdad esperaba no tener que llegar a eso, es más ahora estaba segura que en la primera oportunidad aceptaría la paz con la Tierra del Oeste, por el bienestar de su pueblo y la seguridad del hombre que amaba. ¿Cómo podría seguir peleando sabiendo eso?

-Todo esto parece una pesadilla- se dijo a si misma mirando su copa de vino.

-Pero verte, es mi sueño- escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella, la voz más profunda que había escuchado, la única que le llegaba al corazón, se puso de pie inmediatamente y volteó en dirección de dónde provenía la voz. Vio salir al alto Aoshi Shinomori de entre las sombras- Misao- le nombró.

Por una fracción de segundos la pelinegra se quedó inmóvil, el tiempo en que su cerebro procesaba la sorpresiva invasión a su carpa y ordenaba a su cuerpo moverse, pero el instinto fue más rápido, se abalanzó en un brinco hacia él, colgándose del cuello del hombre y lo besó, un beso largo de cinco años que Aoshi recibió muy bien y correspondió con mayor intensidad.

FIN CAPITULO 5

Por fin el reencuentro de Aoshi y Misao, en el próximo capítulo será un poco subido de tono, no se hay que darles a estos dos su espacio. Por otro lado, Enishi tiene algo preparado para la guerra, aunque recuerden aún no se han declarado formalmente la Guerra entre las dos tierras, pero no sabremos cuanto dure eso.


	6. Chapter 6

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 6

Al juntar sus labios las estrellas en el cielo nocturno fueron más brillantes, el aire que entraba y salía de la carpa se volvió más cálido, la obscuridad de la noche se volvió traslúcida, el fuego de las fogatas del campamento ardieron en mayor intensidad, para Aoshi y Misao aquel campamento de guerra se volvió el paraíso agridulce de sus almas. El aliento, el aroma, el sudor de ambos se convirtió en uno sólo, como si esos largos años separados nunca hubiesen existido, no sabían nada del otro sin embargo se conocían del todo. Cuando se separaron para respirar, la princesa se tomó un segundo para recobrar el aliento sin dejar de abrazarlo, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre de hielo, éste por su parte la tomó de la cintura para no dejarla escapar si ésta intentaba huir de él.

\- Juro por mi vida que cuando te vi en el campo de batalla, estuve a punto de gritar, ¿Cómo es posible que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias?- le dijo la princesa, en tono dulcemente mortificado- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así, mi amor?- le dio un beso leve en los labios y luego otro en la barbilla, como sellando con sus besos sus palabras.-

-No lo sé, pero sé que te he extrañado tanto-le contestó Aoshi en un tono cálido, reconfortante- Y no voy a dejarte ir- Ahora él la besó a ella, primero en la frente luego en el puente de la nariz, por último en los labios, era como si estuviera tratándose de llevar su esencia- Tenemos que hablar- sentenció

Misao lo soltó de repente retrocedió tres pasos quedando frente a él, el hombre no perdió detalle de ella, se veía cansada, sus ojos brillantes cristalinos de iris verde lo reflejaban a él, una sombra negra de gran altura, él también se sabía cansado, el estrés de la batalla había hecho estragos en sus respectivos cuerpos, ¿De qué tendrían que hablar? ¿Por dónde empezar?, ninguno de los dos lo sabía. La mujer extendió su brazo y lo invitó a sentarse en la otra silla frente a la pequeña mesita en la que había estado degustando su vino momentos antes.

-Siéntate- le ofreció una copa de vino y Aoshi se sentó en donde le había indicado, tomó la copa y la mixtura del sabor dulce y ácido envolvió su garganta, la bebió toda de un sorbo. Misao le sonrió. –Jamás me imaginé que volveríamos a encontrarnos de esta manera- se sentó también para hacerle compañía en la mesita, como una esposa a su esposo que regresaba de la guerra, con la abismal diferencia de que ellos dos eran la guerra misma.

-Quiero saber todo- demandó el ojiazul.- ¿Qué hacías ese día en medio del bosque?- Para el Shinomori fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, Misao le sirvió otra copa de vino y tomó la suya propia.

-Tengo… bueno tenía el hábito de perderme en medio de la nada, para escapar de mis obligaciones, no hay otro motivo, fue una casualidad que te encontrara ahí, ¿Y tú, que hacías en medio del bosque perteneciente a la Tierra negra del Cielo?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Desde que cumplí los dieciocho años estuve en varias misiones de exploración que yo me autoimpuse, quería conocer el mundo más allá de las fronteras de mi tierra, hace cinco años fue mi último viaje a las tierras fuera de la Tierra del Oeste, antes de convertirme en el General de mi ejército, como dijiste, el que me encontraras fue una casualidad, no estaba haciendo nada malo si esa era tu pregunta- le dijo haciendo énfasis en la última frase- En aquel entonces ni siquiera me pasaba por la mente tener que lidiar con esto- hizo un gesto señalando las afueras del campamento, era obvio que se refería a la batalla sangrienta que se había llevado acabo horas antes. La pesadez en los hombros de tener que enfrentarse.

-Ninguno de los dos nos imaginamos estar aquí en estas circunstancias- le respondió la mujer tomando un sorbo del vino. Sus palabras tenían la lucidez de la verdad y el hombre de hielo así lo sintió también. Hubo un silencio efímero, pero después la ojiverde continúo- ¿Cuál es tu parentesco con el rey?- le preguntó

-Mi madre y su madre eran primas por línea materna, cuando mi madre murió yo tenía cinco años, la madre de Enishi, mi tía, me adoptó como parte de la familia real, crecimos juntos, pero digamos desde antes de mi primer viaje nuestras líneas fueron por caminos separados, poco después me introduje en la milicia y heme aquí- Aoshi le explicó entonces como fue que se debatía entre los viajes, los estudios y entrenamientos y sus responsabilidades- Después de que te conocí, juro por mi amor hacia ti, que intenté amedrentar la ambición de mi primo- finalizó.- Me enamoré de esta tierra, porque me enamoré de ti. –La miró con ternura.

-Entonces debo agradecerte que hasta el día de hoy tu rey no nos ha declarado la guerra oficialmente- le contestó la pelinegra inevitablemente en tono sarcástico-

-Que nuestros pueblos estén en constante conflicto no me hace más feliz que a ti, ni tampoco me duele menos, princesa- le refutó en tono ácido, Misao lo notó y lamentó por un momento haber dicho lo anterior- La gente inocente es la única que sufre- sentenció el ojiazul, con el reflejo frio en sus orbes.- No quiero una guerra-

-Entonces convence a tu rey para que nos deje en paz- le dijo apresurada la pelinegra-

-Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer todos estos años, pero la ambición de Enishi va más allá de mi alcance- Misao, suspiró al notar lo contrariado en las palabras del hombre de ojos de hielo, por mucho que ella quisiera interpretar lo contrario, podía sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de Aoshi, ninguno de los dos quiere una Guerra, estaba consciente de que no dependía de él, el obedecía a su rey de la misma manera que ella al suyo. Aoshi continúo hablando- Cuéntame sobre tu linaje, lo que dicen de los descendientes del cielo es real, vi lo que hiciste hace rato-

Misao lo miró a los ojos, quería decirle todo también, abrirse con él como él lo había hecho con ella, por lo que le explicó ciertos detalles que sólo ella sabía.

-No todo lo que se dice es cierto, mi pueblo es apodado los "Descendientes del Cielo", sin embargo el dominio de los elementos se limita sólo al linaje real- le explicó. En los libros que Aoshi había leído no se especificaba esa parte, durante sus viajes en la Tierra del Cielo, estaba esperanzado de encontrar a los dominantes sin embargo nunca encontró a alguno, exceptuando a Misao, ahora entendía por qué, no iba a encontrar a los dominantes si no buscaba en la realeza. Esperó a que Misao continuara de hablar- Mi madre dominaba el elemento del aire, Kaoru, mi hermana mayor es la dominante del Agua y yo nací con la fuerza para dominar los cuatro elementos, aún ahora los detalles sobre mi nacimiento ni siquiera yo los sé bien, mi padre ha sido muy hermético en eso, sólo sé que mi madre murió poco después de que yo nací, por eso Kaoru y yo somos muy unidas, nos entendemos por la carga que llevamos, ambas perdimos a nuestras madres y ambas somos, aparte de nuestro padre, lo único que tenemos-

-Ya veo, lo siento- le dijo el pelinegro en tono suave, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los dos tenían eso en común también?-

-No lo sientas, en realidad no recuerdo el rostro de mi madre, es Kaoru quién ha ejercido en mí su amor maternal, en realidad creo que es ella quién debe de sentir pena por mí- sonrió para sí al recordar los momentos que desde pequeñas han vivido juntas, ambas princesas han sido cómplices de tantas travesuras, de los mismos dolores, de la atención de sus obligaciones. Misao se perdería si no tuviera a su hermana y viceversa.

-¿Cómo es que lo haces?- preguntó Aoshi sin más.

-¿El qué?-

-Dominar los elementos-

-No lo sé, desde que recuerdo he tenido contacto con la naturaleza me siento aliviada por ella, como si me llamara, el primer elemento que aprendí a usar fue la Tierra al estar en contacto con la flora y la fauna, lo desarrollé de manera más natural, después el aire, el agua y al último el fuego, yo no creo los elementos, si eso te preguntas, ellos sólo están ahí y me obedecen- bebió un sorbo de su copa y el hombre que la acompañaba lo hizo también.- Mis poderes y mis habilidades para luchar, me convirtieron en general de mi ejercito- le dijo con cierto teje de pesadez, hubiera deseado no ser ella quién tuviera esa responsabilidad.- Por cierto Kaoru esta por casarse con el rey de la Tierra del Este. Dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Kenshin Himura?- cambió de tema drásticamente.

-Lo conocí en mi primer viaje- contestó Aoshi, no se sorprendió por la pregunta, era normal debido al apego de las dos hermanas que Misao quiera saber más de su cuñado- Viajé a las costas de la Tierra Negra del Este, lo conocí en una embarcación él viajaba de incognito de la costa sur a la costa norte con su sequito, muy poco discretos a mi parecer, en aquel entonces Himura era un joven fuerte y despiadado, completamente diferente a lo que es ahora, su padre y la agonía de su pueblo, lo hicieron entrar en razón-

-Escuché algo sobre eso, de ahí el nombre de Hittokiri, ejecutaba sin piedad, ¿Cierto?-

-Así es, cuando lo conocí iba a detener a una banda de traficantes de pólvora y oro que llevaban el cargamento para financiar un golpe de estado contra su padre Seijuro, durante el viaje en barco nos enfrentamos, él pensó que yo era uno de ellos, pero luché contra él y le hice saber que estaba equivocado, lo convencí cuando los verdaderos traficantes aprovecharon la distracción y nos atacaron a ambos, los derrotamos, él los ejecutó y después de eso se disculpó conmigo por el inconveniente, me gané su respeto con mi espada y de ahí nos hicimos amigos, cada que viajaba a la Tierra del Este nos quedábamos de ver en algún lugar y nuestra amistad fue creciendo, incluso le conté de ti- La observó notando en la pálida piel de su amada un leve sonrojo.

-Lo sé, lo conocí hace poco fue una casualidad que se mencionara tu nombre, me dijo que estabas muy enamorado de una mujer dominante de la Tierra, llegué a la conclusión que esa soy yo, puesto que soy la única en esta Tierra que puede dominar ese elemento- le dijo orgullosa, casi de manera juguetona. Aoshi no dijo nada, se acabó la copa de vino y el mismo se sirvió un poco más.- La boda entre esos dos se llevara a cabo en un mes más o menos, la alianza es oficial- cambio el tono a uno más serio.

-Felicidades- contestó el General del Oeste en tono serio también, pero sincero.

-Aoshi, me alegra mucho saber que estés bien- le dijo la pelinegra mientras lo observaba atentamente- Verte vivo me devuelve el alma- le dijo en tono cálido.

-Y verte otra vez, me hace feliz- le contestó endulzando la voz a medida que su orgullo y masculinidad se lo permitían. Tantos años de no saber expresar sus sentimientos, lo hacían más difícil- Sabes que mi amor por ti no ha cambiado ni un solo instante- finalmente terminó por decir lo que había preparado desde que se separaron durante todas las noches que soñaba con ella- Cada noche pienso en ti y cada día vivo por ti- Esas palabras la atravesaron.

-Te amo- contestó la dominante de los elementos en respuesta, se puso de pie y se sentó en el regazo de su amado, le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, como si lo pincelara, como si un tacto rudo hiciera desaparecer la visión del hombre en esa obscura carpa, en medio de la nada. Su tacto fue gentil.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mucho más de lo que puedo soportar- Y él la besó atrayéndola más hacia él, duraron así unos minutos más, sus bocas eran su medio de comunicación, sus respiraciones su medio de entendimiento. Se separaron y Misao se acurrucó en el pecho del hombre como si fuera una niña pequeña, él la consoló acariciando su cabello, y le deshizo la trenza en un gesto de confianza.

-Pero hay una guerra entre nosotros- le dijo finalmente la princesa- Una guerra que ninguno de los dos consentimos- pronunció esas palabras pesadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Aoshi la abrazó más fuerte, era increíble que ese cuerpo tan menudo a comparación de él, que cabía perfectamente acunado entre sus brazos, fuera capaz si se lo proponía de masacrar a sus soldados, sin embargo no sintió miedo, más bien pena por la amarga y cruel carga del linaje del cielo.

-Nunca haría nada para lastimarte- le enfatizó en un sentido del honor y caballerosidad, mientras le desenredaba el pelo para terminar de deshacerle la larga trenza, la suavidad del cabello de la ojiverde se tatuó entre sus largos dedos.- Jamás- le susurró al oído la verdad.

-Yo tampoco lo haré, no permitiré que nadie te lastime, eres y serás siempre el hombre que amo, a pesar de todo lo que se intente interponer entre nosotros- le respondió la princesa con firmeza en sus palabras, reacia a que alguien decidiera lo contrario.

Misao se enderezó para quedar nuevamente a su altura, lo besó de nuevo para reafirmar lo que había dicho, concretar lo que sentían, Aoshi respondió hundiendo su lengua en la boca de la mujer, entrelazaron sus pensamientos y sus deseos, luego entonces la princesa se puso de pie tomando de la mano al hombre, avanzando unos pasos y deteniéndose a la orilla de la cama improvisada que se había armado para su comodidad dentro de la carpa, atrayendo a Aoshi consigo. Sin decir una palabra más Misao de a poco fue quitándose la pesada armadura y después el vestido lentamente ante la mirada hambrienta del ojiazul, quedó expuesta ante él, desenvolviéndose de su cargo y su responsabilidad, desnuda ante él, era sólo la mujer que lo amaba.

-Misao, ¿Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó Aoshi, quién tan sensato como era quería la total autorización de la pelinegra antes de perder la cordura por su diosa.

La dominante de los elementos no respondió, por el contrario se sentó en la orilla de la cama dispuesta a él, el hombre de hielo se derritió e hizo lo propio, se desnudó también dejando que la princesa lo admirara, ante los orbes de la chica, Aoshi estaba hecho a cincel con la perfección de un dios antiguo que ahora que su virilidad estaba erguida podría partirla en dos si quisiera, esa imagen se la llevó a la mente el resto de su vida, Misao suspiró para relajarse, lo quería en ella esa noche, así el mundo ardiera junto a ellos. El General del oeste se acercó y se inclinó para besarle el cuello a su mujer embriagándose de su aroma natural y la tumbó sobre la cama para acariciarla.

-Eres mío- le susurró la pelinegra en el oído, provocando que éste se excitara aún más- Y te quiero dentro de mí- le ordenó la pasión que se encontraba saliendo de su encierro por tantos años.

El Señor de la Guerra tembló de excitación, la besó pasionalmente en un movimiento casi violento, la besó por todo el cuerpo y más allá de lo que sus labios alcanzaron, Misao peleó de vuelta con sus caricias que prendieron más el fuego interno de los dos, bailaron entre las sabanas acariciándose el uno al otro, besándose hasta el más impensable rincón de su piel y sin dar tregua Aoshi le separó las piernas y la penetró con toda su extensión, la mujer gimió su nombre, ahora él decidido por lo que ella le pedía, tomó por completo el control del ritmo y danzó sobre ella, moviendo la cadera ajustada entre las piernas de la princesa del cielo, llevándose con el vaivén todo rastro de razón entre los dos, Misao gemía, lamía, mordía en respuesta. La dominante de los elementos se dejó llevar al extasis que su hombre le regalaba, los dos llegaban al clímax, Aoshi se derramó en ella y la ojiverde lo recibió entre el burbujeo de su propio orgasmo, el placer fue justo como ambos lo recordaban de aquel día en medio del bosque. NO, se corrigieron el pensamiento, era mucho mejor.

Después de eso ambos desnudos entre las sabanas intercambiaron pensamientos, planes, hablaron de muchas cosas, más sobre ellos mismos y sus respectivos ideales, pasaron el resto de la noche juntos y otra vez danzaron, entre cada conversación lo hacían el amor hasta saciarse. Pero antes del amanecer Aoshi debía regresar a su campamento, le explicó a su amada princesa, que se había escabullido entre las sombras sin que nadie lo notara, tendría que regresar si no quería levantar sospechas, sobre todo a Enishi.

-Enishi se irá mañana- le decía el General mientras se vestía, ante la mirada atenta de Misao quién aún se encontraba desnuda bajo las sabanas- Ordenó la retirada de las tropas, sin embargo dejará un escuadrón para vigilar este campamento y reconstruir el suyo- Terminó de vestirse y se acercó a la mujer para besarla en los labios a modo de despedida, inclinándose sobre ella para quedar a su altura- Buscaré un pretexto para quedarme un poco más, vendré a verte por las noches el tiempo que estés aquí- la chica asintió, ella le había dicho que se quedaría un poco más para reconstruir todo lo que había sido destruido en ese territorio, tendría que hacer caminos, algunos puentes e incluso pozos, para alimentar a los afectados en esas tierras, tal vez le tomaría un mes completo a duras penas el tiempo justo para regresar a la boda de Kaoru.

-Te esperaré cada noche- le respondió la dominante de los elementos a su amado Shinomori.

El hombre de los ojos de hielo se retiró, al día siguiente ambos empezaron a hacer sus tareas recoger los escombros de la batalla en cada campamentos, Misao se apoyó otra vez de Suzaku para enviar el informe a su padre de su victoria y que se quedaría más tiempo de lo previsto para reconstruir la región sur y sus límites. Okina contestó que debía regresar para la boda de su hermana sin importar que, le dictó la fecha exacta para que su segunda hija estuviera ahí sin falta. Aoshi por su parte, le pidió a Enishi que dejara que se quedara para ayudar a sus soldados y recabar cuanta información pudiera de la región límite del ejército enemigo, Yukishiro sorpresivamente accedió, el General del Oeste cumplió su promesa a su princesa, cada noche se reunían en la carpa de Misao, ardían en las llamas de la pasión una y otra vez bajo la luna, manteniendo en secreto sus encuentros.

Días antes de cumplirse el tiempo pactado, Aoshi se despidió de Misao diciéndole que había recibido una carta de Enishi en la cual exigía su presencia ante él para una nueva encomienda y debía partir de inmediato.

-¿Nos habrá descubierto?- le preguntó angustiada la ojiverde. Temía por la seguridad del pelinegro.

-No lo creo- la abrazó fuertemente- Si mi primo supiera de nosotros, me habría mandado a ejecutar inmediatamente por alta traición- le dijo confiado para reconfortarla.

-No quiero ni pensarlo- le contestó la mujer tajante acto seguido le plasmo un beso en los labios, como si eso fuera un hechizo de protección.- No vayas, quédate conmigo, déjalo todo y quédate a mi lado- trató de convencerlo sabiendo de ante mano que era inútil puesto que Aoshi era de fuertes convicciones no podría dejar sus responsabilidades antes de tiempo, igual que ella.

-No puedo hacer eso por más que quisiera, no me mal interpretes- le aclaró- Mi lealtad es hacia la corona y a mi pueblo, si los abandono no podré evitar una guerra, evitar el sufrimiento de gente inocente es nuestra prioridad- le recordó esto último a su princesa- Pero cuando todo termine, no habrá poder que me separé de ti- le prometió volviendo a besarla, hicieron el amor una vez más para despedirse, sin saber lo que vendría después, fue la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Llegó el día en que Misao, Sanosuke, Yahiko y el resto de la comitiva regresaron al palacio real, durante el viaje la princesa se mantuvo callada y reflexiva, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros, Sanosuke intentaba animarla y ella por cortesía contestaba con ánimo fingido las bromas de éste. No es que estuviera triste, más bien estaba preocupada por su hombre de orbes azul hielo, por palabras de Aoshi sabía de lo que el Rey de la Tierra Nagra del Oeste era capaz, incluso matar a su propia familia si se interponía entre él y el poder. Esto era lo que provocaba en la princesa incertidumbre.

* * *

Llegaron por fin a la entrada del palacio, entraron al jardín y la princesa desmontó a su fiel amigo Libre, fue recibida con entusiasmo por sus juguetones Niki y Oki que como siempre trataban de envolverla en lengüetazos que ella recibió muy bien, después de saludar a su ama, los perros se dirigieron a olfatear a los demás, Niki el de pelaje gris se acercó a Yahiko poniéndose de dos patas alcanzando la altura de éste, le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla y por el peso del animal, el soldado cayó de sentón hacia atrás con todo el animal, ante esto todos se rieron de la suerte del chico.

-A Niki le gustas mucho- le dijo la dominante de los elementos- No hace eso con cualquiera- se rieron todos de nuevo, incluida ella misma- Vamos Niki déjalo que se levante- el animal de pelaje gris de acercó a ella obedeciendo y Oki hizo lo mismo, ambos se dejaron acariciar por su dueña- Sentir su pelaje me tranquiliza- les susurró a los animales, después volteó a sus compañeros- Vayan a descansar y tomen un buen baño, Niki y Oki dicen que les hace buena falta- se rio de la sinceridad de los animales y los soldados obedecieron, quedando sólo ella, el sargento y Yahiko.

Dejó a los casi lobeznos en el jardín y entraron al salón principal del palacio para dar su informe personal al rey. Ya en el salón de audiencias el viejo rey Okina sentado en el trono, los recibió con alegría, Misao le hizo una reverencia y después ante el permiso del rey se acercó a abrazarlo, justo en el momento en que su hermana mayor junto a su prometido entraron también al salón para recibirlos. Sanosuke y Yahiko entre reverencias saludaron también a su rey pelirrojo, más tarde en privado le contarían al Hittokiri de lo que habían visto que era capaz la princesa del cielo. La ojiverde se acercó a su hermana y le dio un efusivo abrazo, las dos se habían extrañado tanto.

-Encontré a Aoshi- le susurró la menor de las dos a su hermana, Kaoru se sorprendió pero entendió que debía ser discreta así que hizo un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura- Platicaremos más tarde. ¿Si?-

\- En la noche en mi recamara- Kaoru contestó en voz baja y asintió con la cabeza, ella por su parte también tenía que platicarle a su hermana sobre su avance con el rey pelirrojo, estaba emocionada por contárselo.

Misao se acercó a Himura y también lo reverenció con respeto, a lo que éste le pidió que no lo hiciera, después de todo el día de mañana se harían familia de manera oficial, la ceremonia de la unión entre su hermana y su futuro cuñado se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día casi al anochecer. El viejo rey Okina le ordenó a Misao que fuera a darse un baño, comiera algo y cuando estuviera lista se reuniera con él en la gran biblioteca, la princesa obedeció y así lo hizo. Mientras tanto ya en una reunión a parte Kenshin se encontraba en una plática con sus soldados y su General Saito Hajime, Sanosuke y Yahiko se encargaron de platicarles lo que habían vivido al lado de la princesa menor, el rey Hittokiri y Saito estaban sorprendidos aunque el rey se pudo imaginar sin dificultad el panorama.

-El general Aoshi Shinomori estuvo en la batalla también y al otro día el Rey Enishi ordenó la retirada- Les explicó el sargento Sagara.

El rey Hittokiri no dijo nada pero pensó en lo difícil que debió de haber sido para su amigo Aoshi encontrarse así con la princesa Misao, ahora los dos sabían la posición del otro, era una verdadera pena.

-Fue asombroso- comentó Yahiko alzando la voz y haciendo énfasis con sus manos.

-Cálmate enano- le replicó Sanosuke- No querrás que nos escuchen.

-No tiene nada de malo, estoy diciendo que Misao fue asombrosa- contestó el chiquillo molesto por tener que moderar su emoción.

-Ya silencio los dos- Intervino Saito para callarlos- Kenshin- se dirigió a su rey en tono serio pero respetuoso- Debes de estar listo para casarte mañana, después de la boda debemos partir con tu nueva esposa, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, tu padre debe estar preocupado aunque ya me he ocupado de escribirle sobre nuestro regreso- terminó de decir el general del Este.

-Lo sé y estoy muy emocionado por eso- contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo. Se había decidido que el día después de la ceremonia habría de regresar con Kaoru para presentarla a su padre y a su pueblo como la nueva reina y su compañera de vida.

A decir verdad todo ese mes que estuvieron en la Tierra Negra del Cielo les sirvió para reforzar sus emociones, tanto Kaoru como él se sentían atraídos con más fuerza conforme pasaron los días y aunque aún existía cierta distancia de caballerosidad y su contacto se limitaba a sólo tomarse de la mano durante sus caminatas en la playa o bien abrazarse de vez en cuando después de una larga conversación, Kenshin se moría de ansias por su primera noche juntos. Ojalá que la princesa Kaoru estuviera igual de ansiosa que él, pensó.

* * *

Después de su baño la princesa dominante de los elementos se escabulló a la habitación de su hermana quién ya estaba esperándola, las dos estaban emocionadas de contar lo que había pasado durante la ausencia de Misao, se sentaron en los cojines sobre el piso sobre la alfombra que servían de adorno en la recamara de la princesa mayor. Kaoru fue la primera en hablar a petición de su hermana menor, le platicó sobre como ella y Kenshin pasaban los días juntos conociéndose, acercándose más y más, la dominante del Agua le dijo a la ojiverde que estaba segura que se estaba enamorando del rey sin embargo aún no se atrevía a decírselo, por miedo a ser rechazada.

-Estoy consciente que Kenshin es bueno conmigo y no le soy indiferente, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en que tal vez es amable sólo por compromiso- Kaoru explicó su sentir

-Mentiras- replicó la menor- No seas tan insegura, lo he visto mirarte- intentó calmarla tomándola de las manos- Kaoru eres hermosa todos pueden ver eso, incluso Himura, no me preguntes pero puedo ver que él siente los mismo por ti-

-¿Tú crees?- la ojiazul brincó de alegría.

-Claro, hermana- le sonrió la chica.

-Espero así sea, aunque eso no me quita los nervios por el día de mañana, quiero que todo salga bien, incluida la noche de bodas- reafirmó- No quiero decepcionarlo- hizo una mueca de preocupación.

-No que va, si existe amor entre ustedes, su primera noche juntos será perfecta- le animó Misao. Y ambas volvieron a abrazarse, a decir verdad a la dominante de los elementos le ponía contenta ver a su hermana tan entusiasmada.

-Ahora cuéntame tú, ¿Cómo fue que encontraste a Aoshi?- le preguntó la mayor una vez que se separaron.

Misao le contó todo a su hermana, sobre quién era Aoshi Shinomori, incluso como había conocido a Kenshin, las noches que pasaron juntos, lo que se habían prometido y la convicción de éste sobre el bienestar de su pueblo, un sabor agridulce sobre sus recuerdos de aquellos días.

-Al menos te reencontraste con él y sabes que su amor sigue presente entre ustedes- Esta vez era la ojiazul quién le intentaba dar ánimos a su hermana menor.- Busca la paz, Misao, la paz entre nuestros pueblos te traerá a Aoshi de vuelta- sentenció la dominante del Agua.

Aquellas palabras tenían toda la razón, si no había guerra no tendrían por qué pelear y por ende el hombre de los ojos de hielo podría estar con ella.

FIN CAPITULO 6

Bueno he aquí un mini lemon, espero haya sido de su agrado. Siguiente capítulo una sorpresa que nadie esperaba, para la boda de Kenshin, Kaoru.

Gracias por sus reviews, en especial a Misao Shinomori. Besos a todas (os).


	7. Chapter 7

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 7

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó una sorprendida Misao.- ¡No es posible!

Esa misma noche por fin Okina había mandado a llamar a los involucrados a la gran biblioteca en una reunión improvisada para darles una noticia completamente inesperada, todos quedaron atónitos, Misao, Kenshin, Saito, Kaoru y el propio Okina al anunciarles que días previos había recibido una carta proveniente del rey de la Tierra Negra del Oeste, a puño y letra el propio Enishi Yukishiro había escrito sobre una tregua de paz con motivo de la celebración del enlace matrimonial entre su hija mayor y el rey del este, mejor aún como atención a dicho evento y como muestra de su gran sinceridad le enviaría el día de la boda un tributo al festejo a nombre de él con su propia hermana, la princesa Tomoe Yukishiro y una comitiva de paz.

-"No hay mejor muestra de mi sinceridad que enviarles a lo más preciado que tengo, mi propia hermana, quién gustosa aceptó dicha encomienda por la propuesta de paz entre nuestros pueblos…"- terminó de leer la carta, el rey Okina.

-¡Es una trampa!- volvió a exclamar Misao- No creo en su sinceridad- No le daba buena espina la repentina búsqueda de la paz del rey plateado.

-Calma, hermana- la tranquilizó Kaoru- ¿Tú que piensas de esto, Kenshin?- le preguntó a su prometido.

-No estoy seguro de sus intenciones, pero si algo sé de Enishi, es que no pondría en peligro a su hermana, la princesa Tomoe es lo único que le representa su familia, no la dañaría-

-La carta dice que la comitiva llegará mañana- interrumpió el viejo rey Okina.

-Debemos estar preparados- intervino otra vez la princesa ojiverde- No creo en sus buenas intenciones, yo misma me encargaré de recibirlos- finalizó intranquila.

-Bien- dijo Okina- No debemos distraernos de lo importante, si esta es una oportunidad de paz hay que aprovecharla, además es un día aún más importante para nosotros, nada opacará la boda de mi hija- se acercó a Kaoru de manera reconfortante y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mayor- Mañana será tu día- le sonrió.

-Gracias, padre- hizo una reverencia leve con la cabeza.

-Opino lo mismo que su majestad- intervino esta vez el pelirrojo- No importa lo que pase, nuestra boda se celebrará como es debido- Kaoru se sonrojó un poco, pero le sostuvo la mirada que le había dirigido su prometido con aquellas palabras- Debes descansar- le dijo a su prometida.

-Kenshin tiene razón- dijo Misao a su hermana- Ve a dormir, mañana será un largo día para ti- Acto seguido Kaoru se despidió de todos dando las buenas noches y se retiró a sus habitaciones. Cuando ésta se fue, la mirada de Kenshin cambió a una más fría y diligente.

-Saito- le ordenó a su general-

-Dígame, excelencia - contestó éste.

-Mañana acompañarás a la princesa Misao a recibir a la comitiva de Enishi, no te despegues de ella, cualquier acto sospechoso repórtamelo inmediatamente-

-Así será, majestad- respondió el Hajime.

-Padre, ¿en verdad permitirás la entrada de la comitiva de Enishi a palacio?- preguntó la dominante de los elementos.

-Como prueba de mi buena voluntad, seremos buenos anfitriones para todo aquel que convenga la paz a mi pueblo, sobre todo para la princesa Yukishiro, ella hasta donde tengo entendido, no es muy partidaria de la ambición de su hermano, como sea, no seremos nosotros los causantes de un disturbio político mayor, no recibirla sería un grave desaire a una ofrenda de paz y el reino del oeste se sentiría gravemente ofendido- Le explicó Okina a su hija menor.

-Tranquila, Misao- intervino el pelirrojo- Saito es muy perspicaz, el mejor que nadie podrá advertir inmediatamente si se trata de una trampa. Por muy descabellado que parezca, Enishi no se atrevería a atacar el palacio en una ceremonia tan importante mucho menos si su hermana está aquí con nosotros.-

-Espero tengan razón- les dijo la princesa antes de retirarse- Con permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió pensativa en dirección a su aposentos. No podía evitar reflexionar sobre si esta repentina tregua de paz tenía que ver con Aoshi, ¿el rey plateado habrá escuchado el consejo se su general de mirada de hielo?, ¿El propio Aoshi estará al tanto de esto?, pensó. Estaba preocupada y bajo ese pensamiento en la noche cálida bajo el manto de estrellas radiantes, concilió muy poco sueño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Misao, junto con Hannia, Saito y algunos soldados se dirigieron hacia el puerto, llevaba un vestido delgado con escote en V y mangas acampanadas, color verde que combinaba con la tonalidad de sus orbes, no era una vestimenta formal pero si elegantemente sencilla, no quería parecer descortés a la llegada de la princesa Tomoe pese que mantenía su descontento, cuando llegaron al puerto, alcanzaron a ver la embarcación con el estandarte de la Tierra Negra del Oeste, en el estandarte predominaba el color negro y plateado, todo en esa Tierra parecía lúgubre, se veía en sus adornos el tenue gris que apenas daba vida a sus embarcaciones. Misao suspiró, a decir verdad, vivir en una tierra así a ella misma le produciría tristeza infinita, podría compadecer a sus enemigos.

La princesa hizo un silbido suave pero fuerte levantando el brazo derecho, en el cielo la princesa vio volar a su fiel Suzaku, quién respondió a su llamado extendiendo sus alas antes de posar sus patas sobre su brazo enguantado, cuando aterrizó el águila parecía inclinar la cabeza y extender nuevamente las alas demostrando su majestuosidad.

-De las dos- le dijo Misao- Tú eres la de mayor elegancia- le bromeó

-Puedo advertir eso- comentó Saito sarcásticamente-

-Bufón- comentó la princesa fingiendo molestia. El general Hajime y ella también se estaban haciendo buenos amigos, cosa que se volvió fácil por la capacidad social de la chica y el hecho de que el propio rey Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko le daban buena razón de ella, rápidamente habían aprendido a que tales bromas eran su manera de conversación, aunque Saito realmente no cruzaba la línea de la falta de respeto, siempre eran bromas sutiles.

-General, en realidad- volvió a comentar sarcástico.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- respondió sarcástica también imitando el tono usado por Saito, pero a media sonrisa. Le divertía mucho pasar tiempo con el General. Se dirigió nuevamente al águila y le acarició suavemente su cabeza y el pico- Estás preciosa hoy- le rascó un poco la cabeza- Necesito tu ayuda, vigila los cielos, si vez algo sospechoso provenir del mar, avísame- El águila gañó en respuesta, la princesa levantó el brazo y el ave emprendió el vuelo vigilante sobre el mar- A Saito le pareció una interacción impresionante entre esas dos criaturas, lo que se decía de la princesa dominante de los elementos y la naturaleza era cierto, lo había atestiguado y estaba agradecido por ello, era un espectáculo que no se veía a diario. Esa tierra cada día lo sorprendía más, debía admitirlo.

El barco real del Oeste llegó al muelle, Misao observó atenta a quienes bajaban de él, primero como lo había hecho en su momento la embarcación de Kenshin, bajaron los miembros de la tripulación del barco, con varios baúles adornados con decoraciones ligeras con el sello del Oeste y listones elegantes blancos que al sonar con el contacto del piso se podía escuchar el sonido de las piezas de metal, tal vez plata y oro y algunas joyas, regalo de los invitados para la boda. Esta vez, desmontó a Libre de prisa y se acercó a ellos, junto con Saito y Hannia detrás de ella, vio bajar del barco a algunos soldados en armadura negra y plata, muy similar a la que había visto usar a Aoshi, era una pintura triste pero enérgica, la apariencia de esos soldados, como si fuesen enviados del inframundo. Los soldados le hicieron reverencia, pues la identificaron de inmediato, uno de ellos la saludó se presentó como el comandante y capitán del barco, Misao se llevó tremenda sorpresa pues antes de que el capitán pudiera anunciar a alguien, vio descender del barco al hombre ojos azul hielo, el dueño de sus sueños, vestido con su armadura formal, imponente de mirada seria, sus palpitaciones fueron fuerte contra su propio pecho, se emocionó al verlo, bien podía haber corrido a darle la bienvenida pero se detuvo cuando observó cómo el Shinomori se hacía a un lado y con una reverencia extendió la mano para darle paso a alguien, una delgada mano blanca se asomó y se posó sobre la mano gigante del General de la Tierra del Oeste, era la delicada mano de una mujer hermosa elegantemente vestida, alta, pelo negro largo suelto con un flequillo muy similar al de Kaoru, la tez de su piel era pálida tal vez por la poca exposición al sol pero realzaba el contraste de su cabellera, los labios rojos acentuaban su fino rostro, Misao vio como ésta le sonreía a Aoshi y le dirigía una mirada dulce, el General por su parte no reflejaba ninguna expresión definida en su rostro, sólo asintió educadamente, para quien los viera y no los conociera parecía la visión de una pareja real, por primera vez en la vida, la princesa dominante de los elementos sintió lo que pudo identificar como celos y dicha sensación no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Se limitó a si misma a realizar algún movimiento. Dio un paso atrás para darles espacio a los recién llegados.

-Ella es la princesa Tomoe Yukishiro- le reafirmó Saito en voz baja a la oji verde, tal vez el General lobo pudo notar la incomodidad en su rostro, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Aoshi bajó del barco dejándose tomar del brazo por la princesa del Oeste, no se había percatado de la presencia de su amada ojiverde hasta que estuvieron en tierra firme sobre el muelle, observó a Misao a la distancia, quería sonreírle y abrazarla pero el protocolo no se lo permitía. Tomoe no estaba acostumbrada a realizar viajes tan largos, por lo que recorrer la distancia en barco la hizo marearse un poco, así que ésta le pidió que le permitiera tomarlo del brazo. La pareja se acercó hacia la comitiva de recepción, ahora más de cerca el Shinomori pudo detectar una mirada indescifrable por parte de la princesa anfitriona. Se hicieron las presentaciones formales y las reverencias correspondientes.

-Me da tanto gusto conocerte al fin- dijo Tomoe, soltando el brazo de Aoshi, se acercó a Misao y le dio un abrazo, que para sorpresa de ésta se sintió efusivo- Hemos traído regalos para ti, tu padre y tu hermana- le dijo señalando los baúles que la chica había notado antes- si hay algo que no te guste, puedes decírmelo y lo haré cambiar o traerte otra cosa, en realidad no sabía que darles, mi hermano me encomendó esa tarea, no estoy familiarizada con los protocolos de boda- finalizó en tono sincero.

-No tienes que preocuparte- le respondió a secas la oji verde. Observó a Aoshi quién la le dirigía una mirada inquisidora, se corrigió a sí misma y le sonrió a su invitada- Debes estar cansada, vamos a palacio- le señaló una carroza que Misao había llevado con ella.

Tomoe le agradeció y espero la autorización de su General, quien le asintió con la cabeza para subir a la carroza, éste le ayudó a subirla y cerró la puertezuela, indicó a algunos soldados que hicieran guardia alrededor de la misma para proteger a su prima. Misao volvió a montar a Libre, ante esta escena que no pudo evitar le causara molestia, dio la orden y ambas comitivas se dirigieron a palacio, con ella dirigiendo el convoy. Aoshi tomó una distancia prudente de la carroza y se puso en marcha también a caballo junto a la dominante de los elementos.

-Juro, que no sabía de esto- le dijo en voz baja a la princesa descendiente del cielo para que solo ella escuchara.- Cuando regresé a mi tierra Enishi ya había tomado la decisión, de un tratado de paz-

-¿Y tú le crees?- preguntó Misao en tono molesto- Yo no creo en nada las intenciones de tu Rey.

-Yo tampoco puedo asegurarlo, pero Tomoe está siendo completamente sincera, ella tampoco quiere la guerra. Y si conozco bien a Enishi, no comprometería la seguridad de su hermana. Trátala bien- dijo refiriéndose a la princesa del Oeste.

-Por supuesto- dijo sarcástica- Aunque seguro tus estas a cargo de su seguridad-

-Lo estoy- dijo tajante.

-Hmp- Misao torció un poco los labios.

-¿Estás celosa?- le preguntó sin más el general de ojos de hielo.

-Lo estoy- le contestó sin rodeos.

-Es mi Prima, hermana del rey- le contestó como si eso fuera una respuesta que despejaría la tormenta de pensamientos de la ojiverde.

-Así puede ser una virgen inmaculada de cualquier templo y eso no justifica la mirada con la que se dirige hacia a ti, se nota que te tiene más que aprecio- el tono celoso se hizo notar aún más. Si Aoshi hubiera sido un hombre bromista, se habría reído, pero no lo era, así que contestó con la sinceridad que mejor le dio a entender.

-Te vez hermosa celosa- le dijo sin remordimientos en un tono neutro- Pero no debes estarlo- finalizó y se dejó rezagar con su caballo para volver a estar junto a la carroza, sin darle tiempo a Misao de que asimilara su respuesta.

Saito por su parte no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación de aquellos dos pero gracias a su instinto de viejo lobo pudo darse cuenta de que entre la descendiente del cielo y el apodado Señor de la Guerra había algo, no sabría qué pero su interacción desprendía cierta intimidad entre ellos, esto último se lo comentaría a su rey pelirrojo. Llegaron al palacio y fueron recibidos por la servidumbre real, al entrar a los jardines Okina los estaba esperando. Aoshi descendió del caballo primero y se acercó a la carroza, abrió la puertezuela y le indicó a su prima que habían llegado. Repitieron el mismo gesto que cuando bajaron del barco, el general le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la carroza, ella le agradeció de nuevo y finalmente se puso de pie sobre el verde pasto, volteó hacia todos lados y miró al cielo, sorprendida del paisaje. Admiró todo a su alrededor, el anciano se acercó a ella y la saludo.

-Permítame darle la bienvenida, princesa- le dijo Okina a modo de saludo.

-No sea tan formal conmigo, alteza- contestó Tomoe- Es un honor para mí que me haya permitido pisar esta Tierra- ante la sorpresa de todos, sus palabras sonaron frescas, transparentes-

-No tiene que mencionarlo- le respondió. Notó la presencia del hombre alto como un pilar de mirada penetrante, supo quién era enseguida- General Aoshi Shinomori- saludó.

-Majestad, mi presencia aquí no es cuestión de hostilidad- le dijo el ojiazu- Estoy aquí como escolta de la princesa, es un honor conocerlo, estimado rey- Okina pudo sentir en aquellas palabras frías la transparencia de un cristal.

-Un honor para mí también, General- correspondió al protocolo amablemente, después se dirigió de nuevo a la princesa -Sus habitaciones están listas si quieres descansar, la boda tendrá celebración hasta pasada la tarde- le invitó el viejo rey

-Si no le molesta, primero me gustaría dar una vuelta por el palacio he escuchado que sus playas alrededor son hermosas-

-Por supuesto, lo que tú digas princesa, siéntete como en casa-

-Jamás podría- le contestó la princesa- En mi Tierra no existen los colores tan hermosos que hay aquí-

-Entonces permita que mi hija la escolte- dijo el anciano refiriéndose a Misao. Esta no pudo ni chistar, cuando vio a los tremendos Niki y Oki acercarse a ellos, venían corriendo a recibirlos y aquellas bestias enormes se dirigían hacia ellos, parecía que vendrían a saludarla a ella, pero Nikki se dirió a Aoshi y Oki a la princesa Tomoe, recordando el evento con Yahiko, Misao se preocupó temiendo que algún accidente se malinterpretara con la princesa recién llegada.

-Nikki, Oki. ¡No!- gritó la orden la descendiente del cielo, pero los perros lejos de obedecer, sólo aminoraron la velocidad del impulso, se acercaron a sus objetivos para olfatearlos, ninguno de los dos se sintió amenazado, cosa que sorprendió a Misao. Aoshi acarició a Nikki quién se dejó consentir, la princesa vio a su mascota con mirada ofendida.

-Vendido- le susurró al canino, éste respondió con un ladrido de conformidad. Por su parte Oki se dejó acariciar por la princesa Tomoe, quién se inclinó para saludarlo a su altura.

-Buen perro- le dijo acariciando su oreja. Misao enarcó una ceja, a sus bestias les simpatizó la invitada. Eso por difícil de creer que le pareciera era señal de la buena voluntad de aquella mujer.

-Hmp- Misao chistó incrédula, aún más celosa- Uno de los empleados que custodiaban a los animales se les acercó corriendo, el rey Okina había mandado a que aquellos dos perros quienes regularmente andaban libres por todo el palacio se mantuvieran en los establos lejos de ahí para no incomodar con su efusividad a los invitados, la boda debía de pasar sin incidentes.

-Lo lamento, majestad- dijo el hombre con falta de aire al llegar hacia ellos- Se han escapado-

-Déjalos- le dijo Misao, llamó la atención de los perros y se dirigió a ellos- Ustedes dos- les dijo- Obedezcan, habrá invitados más tarde a los que no deben incomodar, vayan a resguardarse a los establos- los perros ladraron y obedecieron, caminaron tranquilos junto al hombre que venía a por ellos.

-Increíble- dijo sorprendida la princesa del Oeste- En verdad puedes comunicarte con ellos- Misao asintió.

-Puedo entenderlos y ellos a mí, sorpresivamente ustedes dos les simpatizaron mucho- les dijo. Regularmente hacen eso, con las personas de buen corazón, pensó la chica.

La mañana paso rápidamente, Misao como encomienda de su padre se encargó de guiar a Tomoe por los paisajes del palacio, la llevó a la playa, a las torres del palacio donde la vista era espectacular también, la princesa le era agradable pese a que hubiera esperado lo contrario, aunque aún no confiaba del todo en ella, sin embargo la presencia de la princesa por sí sola no le incomodaba tanto como el hecho de que Aoshi las acompañaba en todo el recorrido como escolta de su prima. La mirada de la princesa de la Tierra Negra del Oeste hacia Aoshi era no sólo de un pariente lejano, no sólo de una princesa a su general, sino de una mujer enamorada. Le incomodaba también de sobremanera el no poder descifrar si Aoshi de alguna manera le correspondía, podía ver que en él se encontraba el respeto de su posición pero ¿Y si habría algo más?, No, no podía ser Aoshi la amaba a ella, de eso estaba segura, sus sentimientos la atravesaban cuando él la miraba a ella, cuando el azul y el verde se encontraban. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo aquel día de estar a solas. Horas después Misao tuvo que disculparse con la princesa, le dijo que era hora de que finalizara su recorrido, ambas debían alistarse para la boda, la cual se llevaría a cabo en un par de horas más.

-Majestad- se despidió cortésmente ya estando fuera de la habitación asignada para Tomoe.- General- se dirigió con reverencia a Aoshi.

-Gracias, Misao- le contestó la princesa. Aoshi hizo una reverencia protocolaria sin soltar palabra.

Misao se alejó por sobre los pasillos, pero por un breve momento regresó la mirada hacia atrás y pudo observar como Aoshi despedía también a la princesa, ella le sonreía dulcemente antes de entrar a su habitación. Las palpitaciones que sintió no fueron de alegría, fueron diferentes, la angustia fue breve pero dejó un camino de duda. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que en su propia Tierra el Shinomori fuera el objeto del afecto de otra mujer que no fuera ella misma, eso de alguna manera la intranquilizó.

* * *

Kaoru llevaba todo día preparándose para el evento que la convertiría oficialmente en la esposa del rey de la Tierra Negra del Este, viajaría y viviría en una nueva tierra, con un nuevo pueblo, estaba bastante nerviosa, pero también ansiosa de unir su vida a aquel hombre que la había cautivado, no tuvo ni tiempo de hablar con Misao como a ella le hubiera gustado, su hermana menor desde temprano había ido a recibir a la princesa Yukishiro. No habían tenido tiempo de una última charla entre hermanas antes de la boda, así que ya afinando los últimos detalles en su habitación, la mayor de las hermanas ordenó que buscarán a la ojiverde y que de ser posible le dieran el recado para que ésta se reuniera con ella antes del inicio de la ceremonia. Por suerte la menor de las descendientes del cielo, tuvo el mismo pensamiento y se reunió con su hermana una hora antes del inicio de la ceremonia.

La ojiverde entró a la habitación de su hermana mayor, vio a Kaoru de pie frente a un gran espejo que reflejaba su cuerpo completo, parecía estar autoanalizándose, estaba ya vestida con su atuendo de novia: llevaba un vestido blanco con corsé en el torso escote a cuadro que resaltaba aún más su busto y mangas largas ajustadas que terminaban en punta sobre el dorso de sus manos, la falda amplia a partir de su cintura también blanca con bordes y empedrados dorados, el cabello recogido en un moño bajo con su habitual flequillo y algunos mechones de cabello suelto sobre su cuello y rostro, el velo de novia corto hasta la mitad de la espalda transparente de tela fina que se sostenía de una diadema cuidadosamente colocada entre su cabello.

-Estás hermosa- le dijo Misao. Quién corrió junto al espejo para abrazar a su hermana- Kenshin estará perdido sólo con verte-

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó sonrojada la otra.

-Tonto si no- dijo la ojiverde. Ambas se rieron ante el comentario.

La dominante de los elementos dejó que Kaoru hablará todo lo que pudiera para tranquilizarla, escucharla tan entusiasmada la hizo olvidar un poco su propia angustia, no quería preocuparla, sin embargo la mayor la conocía tan bien que pudo intuir que algo no andaba bien con su hermana menor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la novia.

-Aoshi está aquí- respondió la princesa más joven.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo?- Era notorio el tono sorpresivo de la futura reina del Este.

Misao le contó todo a su hermana, desde cómo fueron recibidos sus invitados, el temor que le causaba la cercanía de Aoshi y Tomoe, y de que muy a su pesar, la princesa parecía ser una buena persona, le contó sobre su incomodidad al pensar en ellos dos juntos, a lo que Kaoru entendió inmediatamente que los celos de su hermana bien podían ser infundados.

-No te preocupes, Aoshi te ama, tu misma lo has dicho, no se hubiera arriesgado a que le cortaran la cabeza por ti de no estarlo- trató de tranquilizar las sospechas de su querida ojiverde.- Me gustaría conocerlo- le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo reconocerás, estoy segura- Después de todo el general por si sólo era una presencia digna de admirar, de esas personas que destacan por el sólo hecho de estar parado en una habitación, todo aquel quien hubiera escuchado alguna vez en la vida del General del Oeste, podría reconocerlo sin siquiera haber visto su rostro antes, así de impresionante era la presencia de aquel hombre. Continuaron hablando hasta que un sirviente les tocó la puerta para anunciarles que las esperaban en el salón principal para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Ambas se tomaron de la mano y se abrazaron nuevamente antes de salir de la habitación.

En el salón principal se encontraban todos listos esperando el anuncio de la entrada de la novia, los invitados estaban de pie haciendo un camino entre el pasillo principal para cuando ésta pasara, hasta adelante de frente al público se encontraba el Rey Okina de pie esperando a sus hijas, a su izquierda el Hittokiri esperando ansioso a su prometida y junto a él su General Hajime quién le serviría de testigo, sanosuke y Yahiko se encontraban al frente de la multitud. Himura vestía su traje ceremonial real que consistía en unos pantalones blancos amplios y una túnica larga de igual color con una combinación de bordados violetas y rojos al frente y alrededor de las mangas, su cabello en una coleta alta dejando ver la marca en su mejilla, su propio distintivo. Giró hacía su derecha y cruzó mirada con su viejo amigo Shinomori , quién hasta hace poco se había presentado con él para darle sus felicitaciones, conversaron a solas brevemente pero lo suficiente para ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que habían dejado de verse. Kenshin había cuestionado a Aoshi sobre la princesa dominante de los elementos, y éste le respondió con sincera caballerosidad sobre la honestidad de sus sentimientos, a lo que el pelirrojo no le quedó otra más que felicitarlo también. "Espero tengan la oportunidad de ser felices" le comentó al ojiazul.

El general Shinomori desde su lugar notó la ansiedad de su amigo, por lo que con la mirada trató de tranquilizarlo, enfatizando su infinito apoyo a aquella unión. Se tocaron las trompetas y se hizo el anuncio de la entrada de la novia. Se abrieron las puertas del gran salón y la princesa dominante de los elementos entró primero, la imagen de la princesa deslumbró al hombre de hielo, Misao llevaba un vestido largo color vino, ajustado del busto con escote recto dejando ver sus hombros, pero que se daba continuidad en las mangas largas que terminaban amplias al llegar a las muñecas, el resto del vestido por debajo del busto hasta poco más debajo de los tobillos estaba suelto, el brillo del color resaltaba aún más conforme caminaba dando el reflejo de las luces del salón, su cabello lo llevaba suelto a través de la espalda con un flequillo sobre su lado izquierdo adornado con una diadema delgada de oro brillante y tres piedras pequeñas del mismo color que el vestido, Aoshi la vio más hermosa aún, si eso era posible, de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Misao llegó hasta Okina y Kenshin, les hizo una reverencia a ambos, beso las manos de su padre y se posicionó a la derecha de éste, de reojo pudo notar la mirada azul del Señor de la Guerra sobre ella, por dentro se sonrió a sí misma consiente del efecto que causaba en él, sin embargo consiente también de que la princesa Yukishiro estaba al lado de él cómo una sombra. Por fin, Kaoru entró al lugar, esta vez el turno de deslumbrarse fue del rey pelirrojo, cuando vio la imagen de su prometida en medio del salón caminando hacia él quedó perplejo, la belleza de Kaoru era indiscutible pero vestida así incluso a él le hacía sentir receloso de que alguien más la viera. La dominante del agua llegó hasta su padre hizo lo mismo que Misao había hecho momentos antes y por fin se paró al lado de su prometido. Ambos se sonrieron y se tomaron de ambas manos uno frente al otro. El viejo rey inició la ceremonia.

Los novios recitaron sus votos, la ceremonia fue memorable para todos los ahí presentes y Okina los declaró bajo las leyes oficialmente un matrimonio. La alianza estaba hecha y la felicidad y protección de su hija mayor garantizada. Todos aplaudieron y los novios se besaron, con un beso tímido e inocente sellaron su promesa de amor. La celebración se llevó a cabo a continuación, como dicta el protocolo la princesa Yukishiro se acercó a los novios para presentarles sus regalos, les entregó tres baúles llenos de piedras preciosas que se formaban con los minerales de la Tierra Negra del Oeste, cosa que los hacía valiosos pues sólo se hallaban en las tierras escondidas muy alejadas de los pueblos principales, les explicó que para conseguirlos tenían que viajar más de quince días a pie sobre las montañas y llegar a unas minas subterráneas de donde provenían los minerales, cada piedra costaba la vida de veinte hombres incluidos los artesanos quienes las pulían. Kaoru le agradeció infinitamente el gesto de buena voluntad, Kenshin hizo lo propio y se acercó más a Aoshi quién lo volvió a felicitar ahora ya como un rey casado. Al acercarse el Shinomori a los novios, Kaoru lo reconoció de inmediato, como bien lo había predicho su hermana.

-Kaoru, déjame presentarte a un viejo amigo- le dijo Kenshin a manera de introducción. Pero Kaoru no lo dejó terminar de hablar.

-Aoshi Shinomori- Pronunció la princesa- Por fin te conozco- le sonrió- Me han contado mucho de ti- Ambos hombres supieron a lo que la recién casada se refería.

-Espero que lo que se ha dicho de mí, no le dé una mala impresión- le contestó cortésmente el aludido.

-Para nada, puedo ver que eres un buen hombre de lo contrario, ya sabemos quién no se habría fijado en ti- le guiñó el ojo para hacer énfasis en lo último dicho. Aoshi por su parte no dijo nada, pero se sintió conforme con el atrevimiento de su extra oficial cuñada.

-Kaoru- la interrumpió su esposo- No cometas una indiscreción- le dijo amablemente.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la mujer- No me hagas caso, es la emoción de la noche- le bromeó a parte juego a parte verdad.

El festejo siguió su curso hasta entrada la madrugada, los invitados y los celebrados rieron, convivieron, celebraron la alegría que esa noche se vivía. En un momento fugaz de privacidad, Aoshi pudo acercarse a Misao quién estaba parada en un gran ventanal con vista hacia el jardín con una copa de vino en la mano, parecía distraída.

-Te ves más que hermosa- le dijo el General en voz baja.

-Tú también lo estas- Junto a ella, el hombre de hielo parecía no sólo un caballero sino un rey, fuera de su armadura, la vestimenta formal que llevaba le sentaba mejor que a cualquier hombre que pudiera presumirse de la realeza. Llevaba puesto lo que al parecer era la vestimenta tradicional para eventos formales de la Tierra Negra del Oeste: un traje negro que consistía en un pantalón amplio con botas a juego por encima de este, llevaba una camisa de cuello alto con el último botón sin abrochar que le daba un toque exótico y por encima de este un abrigo a corte militar que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, con botones plateados en cada lado del pectoral y una delgada cadena plateada que cruzaba desde su primer botón derecho hasta su hombrera izquierda. Ante sus ojos era un rey.

-En cuanto te retires a tu habitación, si me lo permites, ¿Podré visitarte?- más que pregunta parecía una propia invitación.

-¿Y tú princesa no notará tu ausencia?- preguntó con un deje celoso en el tono de voz, Misao no se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

-Entonces será mi problema- le contestó el ojiazul.

-Después de que los novios se retiren me excusaré con mi padre, dame unos minutos y encuéntrame en mi habitación- la princesa se dio la media vuelta y con la copa en la mano le hizo una señal fingiendo un brindis al aire para después retirarse.

* * *

Por su parte los novios se retiraron momentos después a sus habitaciones para descansar y por supuesto bajo la premisa de que todos esperaban ansiosos la consumación del matrimonio no se sentían muy relajados. Kaoru entró nerviosa a la habitación dirigiéndose al borde de la cama, con Kenshin detrás de ella siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Siéntete cómoda- le dijo el pelirrojo, se acercó a ella para abrazarla- Si no lo quieres, esta noche no habrá de pasar nada, tranquila- la reconfortó.

-Por el contrario- le contestó la dominante del agua- Estoy nerviosa porque no quiero decepcionarte-

-¿Tú decepcionarme? Jamás- se apresuró a decir- Kaoru, esta noche soy el hombre más feliz de Este-

-Yo también soy feliz-

-¿Me permites besarte?-le preguntó su ahora esposo. Ella asintió tímida pero decidida.

Exceptuando el beso tímido dado durante la ceremonia, este era el primer beso formal para la pareja, Kenshin no tenía un amplio repertorio pero si tenía mayor experiencia que la dominante del agua en esos menesteres. Se acercó más a ella juntaron sus labios y después el pelirrojo buscó una abertura entre los labios de la mujer para introducir su lengua, la pelinegra se dejó llevar y la mezcla de sus sabores se hizo intensa dentro de sus bocas, jugaron con sus lenguas la batalla de la sensualidad, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos en ese mágico momento, pero luego decimas de segundos después volvieron a besarse, esta vez más confiados, más apasionados.

En una habitación un matrimonio se consumaba, en otra dos amantes estaban pendientes de entregarse.

FIN CAPITULO 7

Bueno ya está la boda y la sorpresa, la aparición de Tomoe y Aoshi. En el siguiente capítulo la partida de Kaoru, una plática del viejo Okina y Aoshi y lo más importante, ¿Misao seguirá con esos celos? Avísenme si en el siguiente capítulo quieren lemon de cualquiera de las dos parejas, de todas maneras tengo un lime de nuestros protagonistas, pero si ustedes quieren lo puedo ampliar más e incluir un K/K.

Nos leemos en el siguiente. Dejen reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 8

Con la ayuda del silencio, entre las paredes y los pilares del castillo, el Shinomori se deslizó por los pasillos hacia la habitación de la menor de las hijas del viejo rey Okina, había visto a la princesa excusarse con su padre y retirarse de la fiesta, esperó unos minutos más, él mismo se disculpó con Tomoe quién se sentía abrumada por el festejo, lo que le facilitó las cosas justo la llevó a sus aposentos y después de darle las cordiales buenas noches a su prima, se dirigió hacía el encuentro con su verdadera princesa. Tocó la puerta con tres golpes certeros suaves ecos sobre la madera de la amplia puerta, Misao lo dejó pasar, apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí y sintió el arrebato pasional de la mujer sobre sus labios, se dejó llevar por la dominante impulsividad de la ojiverde. Lo volvía loco, lo dejaba fuera de su conciencia, sin importar las circunstancias estaría siempre dispuesto a ella. Misao lo atrajo más hacia sí, casi colgándose de su cuello, como si fuera a bajar el fruto de la rama de un árbol, el fruto dulce de los varoniles labios tibios de su amado general. Se separaron por unos segundos más y luego se volvieron a besar, entre cada beso se replegaron a la orilla de la amplia cama de la princesa menor, se dejaron caer en ella como si fuera hacia el abismo. Aoshi besó su cuello y se desabotonó él mismo el abrigo, las manos ágiles de la pelinegra le ayudaron en la tarea de quitárselo, luego también la camisa mientras se besaban, los sonidos para tomar aire y el eco de sus propias caricias eran su verdadero lenguaje, no hablaban con palabras sino con amor. Aoshi besó los hombros de la mujer y mordió un poco la piel blanca dejando una marca en el hombro izquierdo, una que tardaría en borrarse por algunos días más, el pensamiento le causó satisfacción masculina, como si de marcar su territorio se tratase. Poco a poco le quitó el vestido dejando ver sus pechos firmes, se deleitó nuevamente de los sensibles botones rosas, provocando que Misao lo atrajera más hacía sí, invitándolo a tomar más de ella, estaba dispuesta a darle su vida misma en esos momentos, el ojiazul la tomó de la cintura para acomodarla mejor bajo él, le quitó por completo el vestido y el resto de la barrera de la ropa, por lo que al final vio a su princesa enteramente desnuda y él se desnudó también para sincronizar sus cuerpos, la tibieza de las sabanas completaba el calor corporal que se prendía por la excitación de los dos, danzaron unidos sobre la cama como ya lo habían hecho tantas veces. Conocían cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, lo memorizaban y encontraban un nuevo lugar que tocar. Se amaron una y otra vez más.

Horas después quedaron abrazados tapados por las sabanas que aún guardaban su calor, Aoshi semi sentado recargando la espalda sobre la cabecera de la gran cama y Misao sentada en el espacio entre las piernas del ojiazul, recargada en el pecho de éste, su hombre de hielo la tenía abrazada por la cintura y con la mano derecha tomó la de ella entrelazando los dedos, jugando con su tacto, el toque sutil que emanaba de donde momentos antes había existido pasión de dos amantes.

-Desearía que estuviéramos así por siempre- rompió el silencio la pelinegra.

-Yo también- le dijo el General, besó la mano para completar su respuesta.- Algún día, cuando esto termine-

-Aoshi, quédate conmigo- le dijo la mujer en tono dulce pero casi autoritario, no le gustaba usar ese tono, pero se sentía con la autoridad de su linaje para dar la única orden que de corazón quería que se cumpliera-

-Todavía no puedo- respondió el hombre de hielo casi al instante- Regresaré con Tomoe a mi tierra- al escuchar el nombre de la princesa del Oeste, esta vez fue Misao quién apretó la mano de su acompañante. Aoshi notó el gesto pero no dijo nada, se limitó a continuar- Hablaré con Enishi sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, entiéndeme por favor, quiero la prosperidad para mi pueblo-

-Y yo también la de mi gente, pero también te quiero a ti- le contestó la pelinegra.

-Una vez que me asegure de que la paz es definitiva, prometo que vendré a ti y estaremos juntos, le pediré tu mano a tu padre, así me cueste le vida. Lo prometo- finalizó.

Ante lo dicho Misao se volteó de manera inmediata para quedar frente a él, le sonrió ampliamente con la sinceridad que te proyecta el escuchar una promesa de amor, se acomodó separando las piernas sobre la cadera de su amado Señor de la Guerra.

-Dilo otra vez- le dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus delicadas manos.

-Cuando sea el momento, vendré a ti, nos casaremos- respondió a la orden. Misao brincó de felicidad y lo abrazo otra vez, en aquella posición pudo sentir que la excitación regresaba a ambos.

-Y yo te haré feliz- le dijo ella esta vez, movió su cadera y se acomodó nuevamente entre la virilidad despierta del ojiazul. Hicieron el amor otra vez para sellar la promesa.

La dominante de los elementos y el Señor de la Guerra encontraron su propio momento de paz, en medio del caos.

* * *

Casi al amanecer Aoshi Shinomori salió de la habitación de la princesa descendiente del cielo, con sigilo cerró la puerta, había dejado a Misao dormida, caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, se abotonó la camisa negra e iba a ponerse el abrigo para dirigirse a la zona de los huéspedes cuando un fuerte carraspeó a su espalda le hizo darse vuelta. Miles de pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente y miles de escusas que seguro no servirían de nada, pues el anciano frente a él no era otro ni nada más ni nada menos que el viejo Okina.

-Sígueme- dijo el anciano, notablemente molesto.

El general de la Tierra Negra del Oeste no se amedrentó pero tampoco dijo nada e hizo lo que se le ordenó, no sabía hasta qué punto el anciano le permitiría a un extraño salir de la habitación de su hija y no mandarlo a ejecutar inmediatamente, pero tampoco podía escapar y dejar que se hiciera un escándalo más grande de esto, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue proteger la reputación de Misao. Entraron a la gran biblioteca el anciano reflejaba en sus arrugas una marcada expresión de descontento, pero también de angustia, era de esperar que iniciara un interrogatorio, se sentó en su escritorio habitual y le ordenó al ojiazul que hiciera lo mismo en una silla de madera frente a él.

-Últimamente no he podido dormir- Inició el anciano- La preocupación por el bienestar de mis hijas me quita el sueño y el ver que uno de mis invitados, que proviene de Tierras enemigas, se aprovecha de una distracción para entrar a los aposentos de mi hija menor, llega a ser ofensivo…- Recargo los codos sobre el escritorio- Dime, General Shinomori, ¿Qué he de pensar de dicho hombre?- interrogó en tono serio-

-Que su preocupación es infundada, mi intención con Misao no es otra más que de honestidad- contestó el hombre de hielo. Okina alzó una ceja, aquel General le estaba contestando sin rodeos, ni siquiera se molestó en negar nada, ni mucho menos en inventar escusas por haber salido de la habitación de su hija, tal atrevimiento se lo atribuía a la valentía o la estupidez. Inspiró fuerte por sensatez.

-Explícame eso por favor- comentó sarcástico el anciano.

-Aunque no puedo darle más detalles, debo decirle que Misao y yo nos conocimos desde hace cinco años – El rey se sorprendió- Y desde el primer momento en que nos vimos caímos en un profundo amor el uno por el otro, ayer fue uno de tantos reencuentros. Mi intención no es ofenderlo, pero no voy a mentir ni retractarme de nada. Mi amor por la dulce Misao es lo más real que me ha podido pasar en la vida, no importa quién soy o de dónde vengo, ella me ama y yo la amo aún más. Esa es la verdad- finalizó en tono serio.

Y el anciano vio en los ojos azul hielo la valentía.

-Continua, muchacho-

-Le he prometido a la princesa, que una vez encontremos la paz definitiva entre nuestros pueblos, le pediré su mano y aún a costa de mi vida la haré feliz- contestó tajante.

-Pero tú no tienes filtros muchacho- el viejo rey ironizó sus palabras, por lo visto el General Shinomori jugaba el juego de manera directa y sin rodeos- ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá paz entre nosotros y que te daré a uno de mis más preciados tesoros?

-Misao y yo buscamos lo mismo: Evitar el derramamiento de más sangre innecesariamente, que nuestra gente deje de sufrir, estoy consciente de la amenaza que representa el Rey Yukishiro para su pueblo, pero no todos en mi Tierra pensamos igual que él, incluida la princesa Tomoe, compartimos su sangre pero no sus ideales-

-¿Y cuáles son los tuyos?- preguntó el viejo.

-Que mi pueblo no muera de hambre, que no se sacrifiquen más vidas. Que en un futuro no tan lejano los tres reinos vivan en paz. – Okina detectó la honorabilidad de un hombre que ha visto la guerra desde dentro que ha combatido con sus propias manos, el honor de un caballero.

-Si es verdad lo que dices- habló el anciano- Esta es la primera vez que Misao se permite tal acercamiento con un hombre- y eso era verdad, incluso con algunos pretendientes la chica se había visto desinteresada, hasta ahora incluso el tema de las relaciones amorosas le eran lejanas, o al menos eso hubiera pensado su padre.

-Lo que digo es verdad, usted su alteza, mejor que nadie sabe que de no ser así, Misao no me hubiera dejado acercarme a ella, ni siquiera a tres metros de distancia.- Eso era verdad también, la chiquilla probablemente había sentido la sinceridad del Shinomori y por eso abrió su corazón ante él, incluso recordó cuando Niki se acercó al General, esos perros eran el mejor detector de mentiras del que pudiera confiar.- No espero que confié en mi- continuó el pelinegro- Pero le pido que confié en el criterio su hija.

\- Confió en ella- declaró el rey. Observó al hombre un minuto más sin decir palabra, éste le respondió la mirada, con la simple transparencia del cristal azul de sus orbes que reflejaban el tono de la belleza del honor. El juicio del anciano rey sobre Aoshi fue claro, ante él estaba un hombre enamorado de su hija, tal vez también podía confiar en él.

Hablaron por un rato más, el rey interrogó sobre el pasado y los viajes de Aoshi, el general le contó con detalles sus pasadas batallas incluso como conoció a Kenshin, el anciano se divirtió con aquella historia, se sintió más cómodo, la luz del sol entró por las ventanas de la biblioteca, se amanecieron hablando y lo hubieran hecho durante todo el día de no ser por que debían prepararse para la partida de Kaoru a la Tierra Negra del Este.

* * *

Estaban ya en el puerto, el día era soleado pero el viento hacia flotar las gotas del agua proveniente del mar, cosa que refrescaba a todo el que pasara por ahí, en la comitiva de despedida de la dominante del agua estaba incluida la princesa Yukishiro quien había pedido amablemente acompañarlos para disfrutar del paisaje, Okina aceptó gustoso la oferta de compañía se le hizo tierna la petición de la princesa del Oeste, como si de una niña pidiendo un paseo por la calle se tratase. Era obvio que Aoshi Shinomori iba con ella, escoltando su seguridad, el incidente de la mañana junto con lo que habían con conversado había quedado sólo entre el viejo rey y el General, era un secreto entre caballeros, pero había servido para que el anciano pusiera más atención en la actitud de su hija menor, le sorprendió ver que el Señor de la Guerra tenía razón, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, la mirada de Misao lo decía todo, su hija menor estaba enamorada, ahora daba de cuenta que el resplandeciente rostro de la ojiverde era gracias a la mirada que le dirigía el hombre de hielo, la claridad de un floreciente amor se proyectaba entre aquellos dos jóvenes. Tal vez había encontrado una respuesta a sus plegarias.

Las embarcaciones del reino de la Tierra Negra del Este estaban listas para zarpar, todo había sido preparado, oficialmente su nueva reina estaría en el barco del rey por los cinco días que duraba el viaje, por lo que se habían esforzado por hacer cómodo para su reina cada rincón del barco. Kaoru se sentía feliz, la primera noche con el rey pelirrojo había sido mucho mejor de lo que sus temores le permitieron imaginarse, él rey del Este la había tratado con delicadeza, le dio confianza, la dejó ir a su propio ritmo sin presionarla, lo que condicionó que la propia Kaoru se sintiera cómoda cuando se entregó a él. Los recién casados disfrutaron de la primera de muchas noches juntos, era el principio de su nueva vida. Kenshin junto a ella, agradecía a su suegro la hospitalidad de los días pasados pero sobre todo su total gratitud era primordialmente por entregarle a su hija, nunca hubiera pensado en agradecer el día en que el anciano Okina junto a su padre Seijuro decidieron comprometerlos en matrimonio. Kaoru iba se despidió cordialmente de la princesa Tomoe le agradeció la amabilidad de acompañarlos en aquella ceremonia tan importante y ambas quedaron en que era voluntad de todos los presentes negarse a una guerra.

-Que la fortuna los acompañe- le dijo con una sonrisa la Yukishiro, soltando a Kaoru de las manos. Se despidió de Kenshin también con una prudente reverencia- Majestad-

-Princesa- el pelirrojo correspondió la reverencia de la misma manera. Después de manera respetuosa se dirigió a su amigo Shinomori quién estaba a unos pasos atrás de la princesa del Oeste- Viejo amigo- se dieron la mano en solidaridad con un apretón firme- Me alegra mucho ver que sigues igual de fuerte y alto- le bromeó

-A mí me alegra verte casado- le contestó Aoshi en el mismo tono.- Al fin- Kenshin se rio discretamente y se acercó más a él ojiazul para que nadie más los escuchara.

-No pierdas la oportunidad de hacerlo tú también- le dijo en voz baja- Misao estaría feliz de que estén juntos- esta vez en tono asertivo- Aoshi, ni siquiera tu rey, debería impedirlo-

-Lo sé- posteriormente ambos se separaron y esta vez fue Kaoru quien se le acercó.- Su alteza- inclinó la cabeza un poco.

-No es necesario la formalidad conmigo- le dijo la dominante del agua- Deseo que pronto seamos familia- le confesó abiertamente con una sonrisa. Esta vez Aoshi se limitó a hacer una reverencia.

-Es también el mío- contestó.

Ahora si había llegado el turno de despedirse de las personas que más amaba en esa Tierra, suspiró Kaoru, su padre y su hermana, de ésta última la despedida le dolía más. Se dirigió a donde estaba su padre y lo abrazó, le beso las manos y este le besó la frente a su hija, impregnó en ese gesto todo el amor y respeto que sentía por ella, no sabría predecir que tan pronto volvería a verla, así que grabó el rostro de su hija mayor en su mente, para recordarla así feliz, justo como estaba ahora.

-No dudes en ser una buena reina, sé justa, piadosa y da buenos consejos a tu rey. Que tu pueblo de amé de la misma manera que yo te amo, hija mía-

-Así lo haré, padre- Kaoru no pudo evitar un nudo en la garganta, pero no lloró. Debía ser fuerte. Esta vez volteó hacia su hermana, la ojiverde la miraba expectante, con la mirada se dijeron mucho, que se extrañarían, que se amaban y que su lazo sería fuerte sin importar que.

-Cuídate, hermana- Misao rompió la distancia y la formalidad y la abrazó cálidamente pero con un apretón fuerte- Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña Misao- la mayor le acarició el pelo, como solía hacerlo cuando necesitaba consuelo- Sé feliz, cuida de nuestro padre y nuestro pueblo- le dijo- Por cierto, me gusta para ti, es muy apuesto- le susurro en el oído. Misao supo que se refería a Aoshi- Se nota cuanto se aman- le guiñó el ojo.

Ahora si el sequito del Este subió a la embarcación detrás de su rey y su reina, Sanosuke y Yahiko se despidieron en lo que su rango les permitía de la princesa menor de los descendientes del cielo, ambos hicieron reverencia y Misao los despidió con una sonrisa. Todos subieron al barco menos el General Saito, quién a petición del Hittokiri, se quedaría unos días más para asegurarse que todo marchara bien después de su ausencia. El viejo lobo aceptó sin chistar su encomienda, unos días libres de aquellos revoltosos también le vendrían bien. Por fin las cornetas sonaron y el barco zarpó.

Suzaku emprendió el vuelo escoltando la embarcación a distancia, viendo alejarse a la princesa dominante del agua, el mar le daba la bienvenida y aquella águila extendió más sus alas.

* * *

Esa tarde Okina le solicitó a Aoshi una reunión a tomar una taza de té en la biblioteca, a lo que el General aceptó gustoso, conversaron de todo un poco, de las riquezas de ambos pueblos lo cual era fácilmente aventajado por la Tierra Negra del Cielo.

-Mi tierra, es rica en minerales, oro y plata, pero no es tan basta en otros aspectos, ustedes realmente son privilegiados- dijo el ojiazul.

-Es verdad, lo somos. La Tierra del Cielo esta bendecida con abundancia- contestó el anciado- Y también somos responsables de un gran don-

-¿El dominio de los elementos?- preguntó Aoshi.

-Si, como Misao te habrá contado el linaje real de los descendientes del cielo es el encargado de llevar esa responsabilidad-

-He leído de eso también-

Okina se acercó a un estante al fondo de la gran habitación, subió en un banco y se estiró un poco más para sacar un libro en lo alto del estante, el libro era de hojas gruesas lo que ensanchaba su lomo, la pasta era vieja de forro morado y firme, no tenía ningún título, sólo la imagen de un halo de fuego en el centro de la portada, el anciano resopló un poco para hacer volar el polvo del libro y usó su manga para limpiarlo un poco más.

-Aquí está la historia de nuestro linaje- se lo acercó al Shinomori- Te lo confiaré por un momento, puedes leerlo si quieres, pero jamás debe salir de esta biblioteca y Misao no debe verlo- Aoshi tomó el libro paso sus dedos por el borde del dibujo en el frente y lo abrió con cuidado, al principio se explicaba la historia del linaje de los descendientes del cielo, se contaba que eran predominantemente las mujeres del linaje quien en su mayoría dominaban los elementos, nacían con un don especial para cada uno y eran pocos los varones que nacían con aquel don también, contados sólo unos pocos a lo largo de la historia, entre ellos el abuelo del viejo rey Okina, el antiguo rey había sido un dominante de la Tierra, ninguno de los varones había dominado el fuego, dicho don pertenecía aleatoriamente a las mujeres. Continúo leyendo hasta que encontró una página que decía:

-"… cada doscientos años por la luz de la luna cubierta del fuego dorado del sol, cuando el día y la noche están en un mismo tiempo nace en el linaje descendiente del cielo, el ser que controla los cuatro elementos: Tierra, aire, agua y fuego y luego un quinto, el fuego dorado. Cuyo poder puede traer la paz o la destrucción de las tres Tierras Negras…" leyó en voz alta- "Se trata del día diecisiete del décimo mes, el día en que la luna oculta al sol y el halo rojo del fuego dorado brilla entre los astros, el eclipse solar que ocurre el día del nacimiento de la que sería la dominante de los elementos…"

-El nacimiento de Misao- intervino Okina- Ese año se cumplió el ciclo de los doscientos años. El día en que Misao nació, el eclipse solar ocurrió- el anciano estaba recordando aquel día. Aoshi lo escuchaba atento- Mi segunda esposa, la madre Misao fue dominante del Aire, cuando nos casamos Kaoru apenas cumpliría los dos años por eso ella no podría recordarla tampoco, en aquel entonces al haber quedado viudo, debía desposar a una segunda reina, esta vez tuve que casarme con una joven prima mía de segunda línea, esa era la opción por la premura de la situación, los mayores y el resto de la familia me presionaron para tener otro hijo de nuestro linaje puesto que ese año se cumpliría el año doscientos e iniciaría el siguiente ciclo, así que la madre de Misao tuvo que sacrificarse por esa razón, me tenía cariño y yo a ella pero no nos amábamos, al menos no la amé como a mi primera esposa y eso le causaba mucha pena también a ella, la diferencia de edades era bastante clara, ella era muy joven de edad a comparación mía, dicha juventud resultó en su fertilidad, casi inmediatamente después de casarnos quedó preñada, todos estaban contentos por la noticia y ella se vio más feliz que nunca, hice todo lo posible por hacerla sentir cómoda, su embarazo fue delicado desde el principio, tuve que mantenerla en cama en los últimos meses, estaba tan presionada por todos y yo también lo estaba, ambos sabíamos lo que el nacimiento de ese bebé significaba, la continuación de nuestra línea, la paz o la destrucción- El anciano tomó un pausa y continúo- El día diecisiete del décimo mes de ese año, los labores de parto comenzaron duraron toda la mañana hasta medio día, mi esposa rompió fuente, los médicos entraban y salían de la habitación, fue un parto difícil pero pasada la tarde el cielo se obscureció, el aro de fuego se dibujó en el cielo y dentro de la habitación escuché el primer llanto de Misao, lo que no sabía era que entre la algarabía del nuevo bebé había quien le tenía miedo a la criatura, por haber escuchado la posibilidad de que significara la destrucción de las tres tierras, un hombre que se hizo pasar por unos de los médicos atacó a mi debilitada esposa quién ya tenía a mi hija en brazos- Se escuchó un quiebre en el tono de voz del anciano, recordar aquel día le reflejaba una notoria nostalgia- Su instinto materno fue más fuerte que su fatiga, con su dominio del viento logró empujar al hombre hacia el techo de la habitación y después contra la pared, el hombre cayó inconsciente y el llanto de Misao hizo eco, cuando entre con mis guardias, mi esposa agarraba con un brazo a mi hija, me asusté al ver un mancha de sangre entre las ropas de mi esposa, ella se interpuso entre una daga y la bebé, pero ambas respiraban.

Aoshi escuchaba atento, en su cabeza daba vueltas las imágenes que narraba el anciano, no podría imaginar que habían intentado asesinar a un inofensivo bebé. A estas alturas ninguno de los tres reinos parecía haber tenido un pasado feliz y ellos pagaban las consecuencias.

-Me acerqué a ellas, para consolarlas y no me di cuenta que otro hombre aprovechando la obscuridad que todavía se vivía por el eclipse se acercó a mis espaldas, me apuñaló y me hizo a un lado, intentando apuñalar a Misao también, pero esta vez algo más allá de mi entendimiento pasó, por la ventana el halo de fuego rojo se volvió dorado y una luz del mismo color nos cegó a todos, lo único que pude escuchar fue el llanto de la pequeña bebé, poco a poco los hombres que atacaron a mi esposa empezaron a arder hasta volverse cenizas, los demás ancianos entraron a la habitación junto con el resto de la familia y uno a uno comenzaron a arder también, los gritos eran aterradores y por un momento de di cuenta que el fuego dorado que se reflejaba en el cielo emanaba también de Misao, no podría decir si ella los estaba quemando a todos o el mismo fuego la protegía, pero no había manera de como detenerla, todo alrededor ardió. Las llamas doradas se expandían hasta que mi esposa, su madre entonó una canción de cuna para tranquilizar a la niña, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente para calmarla, con el aire, mi esposa hizo una barrera que las separaba del resto de la habitación como si de una burbuja se tratase, la escuchaba cantar y susurrarle: "Calma, bebé. Nadie nos hará daño, Calma, mi pequeña Misao"

Aoshi sorprendido por aquella confesión, era imposible que aquella tragedia se hubiera dado en aquel mágico castillo el cual parecía un paraíso, no había el menos en lo que lo había recorrido, rastro de algún incendio.

-Y la bebé se tranquilizó- dijo el anciano- El fuego se consumió, por varios días nadie entró a esa habitación excepto yo, limpie las heridas de mi esposa, pero en ningún momento ella se separó de Misao, la amamantaba y cantaba, yo las bañaba a ambas hasta que algunas de las sirvientas tuviera el valor de ayudarme, se escuchaban historias sobre aquella noche, pero nadie sabía con certeza lo que en realidad pasó, ni siquiera yo, sólo sé que el amor de una madre tranquilizó a una bebé. Entendí que la dominante del fuego dorado era mi hija menor, la que traería paz o destrucción- finalizó.

-¿Y su madre, la reina?- preguntó Aoshi.

-Sobrevivió un par de semanas más pero la energía que perdió le cobró la vida, murió tranquila sin dolor, creo yo, aún con Misao a su lado-

-¿Misao no sabe nada de esto?-

-No y confió en que así sea- contestó el rey.

-¿Por qué me lo cuantas a mí?- cuestionó el ojiazul, a decir verdad estaba lleno de dudas sobre aquella noche-

-Lee la última página- le indicó con su mano- Mi esposa lo escribió antes de morir.

Aoshi separo las hojas y encontró una inscripción con apenas leíble pues había sido escrita con un pulso tembloroso y probablemente débil.

-El fuego dorado puede traer paz o destrucción, pero sólo el verdadero amor puede evitar la segunda. El amor es el poder más grande de todos- leyó el hombre de hielo.

-Si amas a mi ángel Misao, tal vez puedas a ayudarla- finalizó el anciano.

* * *

Tres días de navegación habían pasado, se encontraban en prácticamente el centro del mar, Kaoru estaba en la borda viendo el paisaje, la mirada llena tranquilidad hacia juego con el relajante sonido del mar. Kenshin se acercó a ella para abrazarla por detrás, su esposa olía deliciosa mente fresco, llevaba un vestido sencillo de tela ligera color amarillo de mangas cortas, un vestido cómodo de verano para el calor del viaje, aun así se veía hermosa.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó al oído.

-Nada- le respondió sincera- Estar aquí me relaja bastante, por eso no pienso en nada-

-¿Ni siquiera en mí?- le preguntó a modo de recelo pero con tono bromista.

-Tu siempre estás en mi mente- se dio media vuelta y lo besó- Mi hermoso pelirrojo.- lo besó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no vamos al camarote y…?- El rey no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque se vio interrumpido por uno de sus tripulantes.

-Majestad- interrumpió el marinero

-Tenemos barcos aparentemente hostiles a la vista- le extendió un telescopio portátil. Kenshin lo extendió y miró a través de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Kaoru.

-Embarcaciones del Oeste-

FIN CAPITULO 8

Listo el secreto del nacimiento de Misao por fin revelado. Próximo capítulo algo de acción y comenzara el climax de la historia, habrá un giro inesperado.


	9. Chapter 9

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 9

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Kaoru a su esposo.

-Embarcaciones del Oeste- respondió Kenshin visiblemente preocupado. Le extendió el telescopio a su marinero y gritó algunas órdenes a sus tripulantes- Tenemos naves posiblemente hostiles a estribor, todos vayan a sus posiciones, aumenten la velocidad, icen la bandera blanca junto a nuestro estandarte que sea visible que no queremos un enfrentamiento en medio del mar- Luego se dirigió a Sanosuke y Yahiko- Ustedes dos saben que hacer, pero su prioridad es la seguridad de su reina- les ordenó.

-A sus órdenes, majestad- contestaron al unísono-

-Cariño- se dirigió a Kaoru- Ve al camarote y no salgas hasta que yo te diga- le ordenó- te prometo que estaremos bien-

-Ni hablar- dijo la pelinegra- No voy a esconderme, les ayudaré en lo que pueda-

-Kaoru, amor mío- trató de razonar con su esposa- No sabemos las intenciones de esos barcos, pero seguramente no es nada bueno, así que me ayudarías mucho si me obedecieras y no te pusieras en peligro- Por supuesto, la ojiazul se negó a tal desfachatez.

-Dime una cosa, Kenshin- éste asintió- ¿Tienes una alta sospecha de que las embarcaciones del Oeste van a atacarnos?- El pelirrojo se quedó callado por unos segundos, no quería preocupar a su reina, pero de nada serviría ocultar sus sospechas si se volvían realidad y eran blanco fácil en esos momentos.

-Es muy probable que nos ataquen- contestó con sinceridad.

-Entonces, me necesitas aquí- le dijo la pelinegra con determinación- Puedo ayudarlos, haré lo que este a mi alcance, te seré muy útil-

-No quiero ponerte en peligro- le confesó el rey rojo del Este, tomándola de las manos.

-Yo no me perdonaría si algo te pasara y no estoy ahí para evitarlo-

-De acuerdo, pero estarás a mi lado en todo momento- le ordenó el Hittokiri.

La descendiente del cielo asintió le tranquilizaba saber que al menos su esposo confiaba en ella y su capacidad, no es que le gustara pelear, ella no era como Misao, sin embargo si la situación lo ameritaba no dudaba en hacer lo que mejor sabía, además si lo pensaban bien tener a una dominante del agua en medio del mar, les serviría posiblemente de ventaja.

Silbó lo más fuerte que pudo como su hermana pequeña alguna vez le había enseñado, esperó unos minutos y el plumaje de Suzaku se veía al horizonte acercándose, alzó su brazo con la palma extendida y el ave no aterrizó pero sobrevoló el barco a una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué haces Kaoru?- le preguntó su rey.

-Avisaré de esto a Misao y a mi padre- Acto seguido hizo lo propio- Suzaku, ve- extendió la palma esta vez en dirección a la tierra Negra del Cielo. Y el ave entendió la orden.

-Pensé que esa ave sólo obedecía a tu hermana- indagó el pelirrojo.

-Así es, pero ella le dio la orden de que le hiciera saber si algo ocurría durante el viaje, Suzaku sólo cumple con lo que se le pidió-

-Vaya- dijo Kenshin sorprendido por la majestuosidad de aquella águila. De pronto de escuchó un gritó de un marinero desde la proa-

-Los barcos del Oeste están acercándose, señor. Sus cañones apuntan hacia nosotros-

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el palacio de la Tierra Negra del Cielo, la dominante de los elementos buscaba por los jardines a su General del Oeste, esa noche también la habían pasado juntos pero para cuando la chica había despertado su hombre de ojos de hielo ya no estaba con ella en sus aposentos, lo buscó en su recamara y tampoco estaba ahí, después fue con su padre a la biblioteca y este le informo que desde muy temprano sus invitados habían salido a dar un paseo por los jardines y que después irían a dar un último recorrido a caballo por los bosques antes de retirarse, esto último a petición de la princesa Yukishiro, puesto que al día siguiente se marcharían de regreso a su lúgubre tierra. Así que Misao salió a buscarlos al jardín sin encontrarlos, algo no le daba buena espina de eso, llegó al establo y efectivamente el encargado le dijo que tanto Aoshi como la princesa habían salido a dar un paseo, le pidieron dos caballos que él había limpiado esa mañana a petición de Okina para sus invitados.

Misao en un vestido rojo de mangas largas sueltas y bordados dorados, montó a Libre y salió del establo rumbo a la salida del palacio, unos ladridos se escucharon detrás de ella, eran sus hermosos perros, Nikki y Okki que la llamaban como si no quisieran que se fuera, pero fue más el ansia de la princesa por la incomodidad de saber que su amado estaba a solas con la princesa Tomoe que el llamado de sus caninos. En vez de eso, decidió llevarlos con ella, así sería más fácil encontrarlos.

-Vamos, chicos. Ayúdenme a encontrar a Aoshi-. Las pequeñas bestias ladraron en señal de obediencia. Los perros alcanzaron su trote con Libre y se dirigieron juntos al bosque.

En la profundidad del gran bosque Aoshi y la princesa Yukishiro llegaron a una pendiente rocosa con una cascada en el centro que terminaba sobre el inicio de un río pequeño, se detuvieron para ver el paisaje, ésta le pidió a su primo que le ayudara a bajar del caballo para descansar un rato, se acercaron más a la pendiente a pie y el general del Oeste le ayudó a su prima a sentarse en un roca, se mantuvieron callados por unos minutos hasta que Tomoe rompió el silencio.

-Daría lo que fuera por que tuviéramos un paisaje así en La tierra Negra del Oeste- dijo la princesa con pesadez- Somos ricos en metales y oro, pero carecemos de todo esto- hizo un ademán con las manos.

-Pero me temo que tu hermano pueda destruir esto también- le contestó el ojiazul con honestidad.

-Mi hermano cree que tener poder es igual a destruir todo a su paso, temo por la seguridad de todos incluida la de nuestra propia gente, dime Aoshi, ¿Mi hermano está buscando algo más?

-Él quiere gobernar los tres reinos-

-¿Cómo podremos detenerlo?- preguntó la princesa.

-No lo sé, pero en cuanto regresemos hablaré con él, debe de saber que hay gente inocente muriendo de hambre mientras ocupa su ejército en guerras innecesarias y que los reyes de las otras tierras desean la armonía de los reinos- dijo en tono neutro.

-Amas tanto a nuestro pueblo- le afirmó la princesa- Lo amas más que a tu rey, de eso estoy segura- espero unos segundos para continuar- ¿Pero lo amas más que a tu princesa del Cielo? – le preguntó sin mediaciones. En realidad necesitaba saber la respuesta, que tanto podría sacrificarse su general por su pueblo, más de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta ahora. Por su parte, a Aoshi la pregunta lo sacó fugazmente de su entereza.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?- le preguntó, sabiendo a lo que se refería, la princesa Tomoe afirmó con la cabeza serenamente.

-Quién conoce el amor sabría reconocer las miradas entre ustedes dos-

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- le preguntó en reflexión a las palabras que la mujer había usado. A decir verdad había compartido casi su infancia con aquellos hermanos, pero la inclinación hacia Enishi lo había alejado sin querer del interés de saber sobre la vida cotidiana de su prima, la quería como se quiere una hermana, pero más allá de eso hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no sabía nada de ella. Sin embargo en poco tiempo descubrió también que parte femenina de los Yukishiro era muy diferente de su rey, él era ambición, poder, crueldad. Ella en cambio era la parte cálida que a los dos les faltaba, si mal no recordaba era ella quien al terminar los entrenamientos les curaba a ambos las heridas. Estaba curioso por saber si ella había atendido a otro hombre además de su hermano y a él, una curiosidad reciproca a los cuidados que algún día recibió. Quería saber de algún hombre que pudiera hacerla feliz, lejos de la sombra de su hermano.

-Amo a mi hermano- le respondió evasiva-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Creo que sí lo estoy, pero es imposible- le respondió, honestamente ya no quería hablar del tema, temía ser descubierta.

-¿Lo conozco?- preguntó el ojiazul. La Yukishiro se puso de pie y se acercó a él, Aoshi no se movió de su lugar, ella posó sus manos en el pecho del General con la mirada clavada en su en su camisa, estaba mostrando vulnerabilidad ante él, se armó de valor y esta vez le sostuvo la mirada, sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Qué dirías si dijera que ese tipo de afecto fuera por ti?- le preguntó con valor. Aoshi se quedó callado, obviamente entendía la indirecta confesión en aquellas palabras, pero era imposible que le correspondiera, nunca le hubiera podido corresponder de esa manera y no lo haría ahora que tenía a Misao.

-Yo no…- Tomoe le puso dos dedos encima de los labios, sin dejarlo hablar-

-Shh, no digas nada, lo sé. Sé que amas a la princesa descendiente del cielo y ella a ti y te pido disculpa por decirte esto hasta ahora que ya no tiene caso, pero me siento más tranquila al haberte confesado mis sentimientos- finalizó.

-Te lo agradezco, me siento honrado- Tomoe se sintió aliviada sabía que aquella confesión era sólo un sueño fugaz que había terminado al tiempo que empezó, se armó nuevamente de valor se puso de puntas para alcanzarlo y apenas rozó los labios de ojiazul, quién por respeto la separó un poco de él con delicadeza.

De repente el ladrido de unos perros se escuchó cerca, ambos miraron hacia debajo de la pendiente y vieron parada en un vestido rojo y dorado a la princesa dominante de los elementos, con una mirada celosa directa hacía ellos.

* * *

Los cañones dispararon hacia ellos, las enormes bolas de metal rompían la madera de la popa, mientras las embarcaciones de la tierra negra del Oeste se acercaban a ellos, los tripulantes de la nave del Este hacían sus funciones desesperados por no hundirse, las explosiones que se provocaban por el choque de los balones contra el barco les hacía perder el equilibrio y la vista por el humo, sin embargo aún no había heridos de gravedad hasta el momento. Kaoru que estaba en el suelo por la última explosión con trabajo se puso de pie, había recibido una contusión leve en la cabeza y se sentía mareada, observó a Kenshin quien la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Los enemigos están cerca, van a abordar el barco para atacarnos- le dijo el pelirrojo- Debes quedarte junto a mí- Kaoru asintió con la cabeza firme, sin embargo al ponerse de pie, se acercó hacia el barandal de madera del estribor, los estandartes del Oeste se veían más cerca tal vez a menos de cien metros de ellos, tal vez a esa distancia podía hacer algo.

-¡Kaoru!- le gritó Kenshin- ¡Aléjate de ahí!- quiso alcanzarla pero no pudo.

-¡Déjame intentarlo!- le gritó ella en respuesta a lo que el pelirrojo entendió y se hizo a un lado.

-Agua, obedéceme- sus ojos azules se volvieron dorados, levantó ambos brazos hacia sus costados y el oleaje del mar comenzó a levantarse haciendo olas de varios metros de altura, el propio barco se tambaleó un poco, la pelinegra levanto los brazos por encima de su cabeza y el mar se enalteció aún más, formando una barrera contra los cañones que desviaron las balas de metal en dirección contraria a su trayecto inicial.

Después Kaoru desde su posición extendió los brazos al frente y el mar se abalanzó contra las embarcaciones enemigas que estaban más cerca de ellos hundiéndolos dentro de sus olas, volteó los barcos y algunos tripulantes alcanzaron a saltar al mar, otros menos afortunados se hundieron con el barco. Una tercera embarcación enemiga que estaba más atrás disparó otra seria de cañones, la dominante del agua hizo lo mismo nuevamente y pudo esquivar varios cañones, todos en la tripulación del Hittokiri estaban sorprendidos del poder de su nueva reina. Ella sola estaba acabando con el enemigo, Kenshin la veía con admiración mientras daba órdenes de contrataque, sin embargo un cañón inesperado atravesó la madera del barco muy cerca de donde estaba la pelinegra por lo que esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó al mar, en el trayecto un pedazo de madera le golpeó en la frente por lo que al entrar al agua la princesa dominante del agua estaba inconsciente.

-¡Kaoru!- el rey de la Tierra del Este gritó con angustia llamando a su esposa, como si quisiera despertarla sin embargo fue inútil, la princesa estaba cayendo al fondo del mar.

* * *

Misao no daba tregua a lo que sus ojos veían, ante ella estaban su hombre de ojos de hielo y la princesa Yukishiro juntos, tan cerca que parecían un par de amantes, los celos la invadieron, el pecho le ardía queriendo gritar, sin embargo la voz no salió, observó cómo Tomoe besó a Aoshi, apretó los puños hasta casi enterrarse sus propias uñas, los ladridos de Nikki y Okki la hicieron despertar y vio que también aquellos dos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, los celos le pedían que los enfrentara pero su prudencia le hizo retroceder, se acercó a donde estaba Libre y lo montó.

-¡Misao, espera!- escuchó el grito de Aoshi, se dio vuelta para mirar como bajaba de la pendiente para ir en caballo tras ella, no quiso esperarlo y salió a galope al bosque con la imagen de Aoshi besando a otra mujer en su mente, la cual no estaba clara, sus pensamientos eran difícilmente ordenados, de hecho pensaba poco, no quería intentar razonar nada, escuchaba a su corazón romperse como un espejo roto, los pedazos esparcidos sobre su pecho ardían, dolían incluso al respirar. Le pidió a Libre galopar más rápido hasta que sintió que Aoshi se puso a su lado en su propio caballo, éste estiró el brazo y jaló la rienda del corcel de la princesa para detenerlo. Para este momento las lágrimas eran parte de la expresión de Misao. Poco a poco fueron bajando la velocidad y Libre se detuvo al comando del general del Oeste.

-No sé lo que viste- le dijo el ojiazul a la princesa dominante de los elementos- Pero estas equivocada-

-Los vi besándose- le recriminó la pelinegra- Me has traicionado, me juraste tu amor- dijo con rabia llorosa.

-Tomoe me confesó sus sentimientos- dijo con tono neutro- Y me besó, pero la he rechazado- afirmó- Tu eres mi alma, Misao, te amo a ti- Aoshi jaló más las riendas del caballo hacia el para tenerla más cerca tanto que sus muslos se rozaron- Mírame y dime si miento-

Misao observó aquellos ojos azul hielo cuya frialdad se entibiaba solo con ella, las miradas cristalinas se cruzaron y nuevamente el azul y el verde hablaron a través del iris de la verdad, la princesa se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía estando inquieta como lo estuvo desde que se despertó. Nikki y Okki ladraron cuando por fin los alcanzaron eso distrajo su atención de la pelea de amantes. Por otro lado, un guardia del castillo los alcanzó apurado visiblemente angustiado.

-Majestad, por fin el encuentro- se dirigió a Misao, atrayendo su atención. El soldado se veía sucio como si estuviera en batalla, las punzadas en el pecho de la mujer regresaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-El castillo ha sido atacado-

FIN CAP 9

Bueno ahora si un poco de acción y la que se viene es mucho mejor, ¿Qué pasará con las hermanas? ¿La relación de Aoshi con Misao está siendo quebrantada?, muchas sorpresas más en el siguiente capítulo. Por favor dejen reviews, son mi gasolina para continuar.


	10. Chapter 10

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 10

La imagen de su esposa cayendo al agua se impregnó en su asustada mente, bajo humo del fuego en la embarcación y el olor de la pólvora, el miedo susurró a su oído y él en cambio gritó el nombre de la dominante del agua:

-¡Kaoru!- fue todo lo que el pelirrojo alcanzó a articular, su mandíbula se paralizó junto a su respiración, todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio pero en contra parte sus músculos por reflejo se movieron, avanzó por la borda intentando aventarse al mar tras su esposa, pero un agarre con exagerada fuerza lo detuvo.

-¡No, majestad!- era Sanosuke deteniéndolo, pero Kenshin no se calmó por el contrario intentó zafarse, pero su amigo no lo soltó en cambio le gritó fuerte y claro para traerlo en sí- ¡Lo último que necesitamos es perder a nuestro rey!-

Al mismo tiempo dentro del agua la inconciencia de la primogénita de los descendientes del cielo le permitía escuchar el llamado del mar, la invadió una tranquilidad abrazadora como si del tacto maternal, que hace mucho tiempo no sentía se tratase, el espíritu del mar le habló a través de la voz que recordaba como la de su madre.

-Despierta hija mía- le habló el mar. El tiempo pasaba de manera simultánea pero era como si se detuviera al mismo tiempo, Kaoru abrió los ojos y desde abajo vio el reflejo de la luz del sol en la superficie del mar, la luz brillante la relajaba y el mar la cubría provocando que no sintiera ni siquiera la falta de aire en sus pulmones, no había peligro, pensó. –Tú que naciste de la luz de la estrella bajo el mar, estas protegida por el espíritu del agua- le habló la voz en tono consolador, el tono que usan las madres al consolar a sus hijos- Mientras lo desees no morirás aquí- la pelinegra escuchó atenta el evidente arrullo de la voz- Tu eres la dominante del agua y donde quiera que vayas el mar te protegerá, sin embargo algún día también te reclamará, vive y protege a los que amas. Dedica tu poder como descendiente del cielo a salvar a todo lo que necesite ser salvado- finalizó la voz.

Y el tiempo regresó, el sonido de los cañones en la superficie retumbó en sus oídos, haciendo eco en el agua, junto con la voz de su amado pelirrojo llamándola, la volvió consiente de donde estaba y lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó el rey enojado a su amigo- ¡Kaoru!- gritó a su esposa por tercera vez.

-¡Kenshin, mira!- intervino Yahiko esta vez, señalando el lugar donde había caído su reina.

En el fondo del mar se hizo un remolino de agua, todos los barcos incluyendo los enemigos que habían acortado la distancia, comenzaron a moverse por el intenso oleaje conforme se embramaba la marea, provocando que los soldados cayeran al mar. Al centro del remolino la imagen de Kaoru era imborrable, como una ninfa del mar, el cabello suelto y el vestido ondeando a través de las olas brillaban traslucida a través de ella, pálida con reflejo azul, pero hermosa. Parecía la silueta de una estrella, como si de aire y no agua se tratara el propio remolino la sacó a la superficie dando la ilusión de estar de pie sobre ella, con el vestido mojado y el cabello mojados pegados a su cuerpo como uno sólo. El rey pelirrojo y los demás testigos la miraron sorprendidos, su reina había ascendido de la profundidad del mar sin ningún rasguño, sin embargo no les dio tiempo de analizar más, aún parada sobre la superficie la pelinegra se giró hacia sus enemigos, levantó los brazos con el reflejo dorado en su ojos, y esta vez una ola inmensamente más grande de lo que había hecho antes se formó frente a ellos, murmuró su encanto:

-Agua, Obedéceme- y la gran muralla de mar volcó los barcos provocando que estos junto con los tripulantes que quedaban a bordo se hundieran.

* * *

El galope de Libre estaba más allá de su capacidad el caballo galopó tan rápido como el latir del corazón de su dueña, con Aoshi tras ella siguiéndole el paso, que también se cuestionaba que habría pasado, a lo lejos la visión del palacio era completamente diferente al de esta mañana, una terrible impresión dejaría huella para siempre en la princesa: El palacio encendido bajo llamas siendo atacado a distancia por mar con cañones de los barcos emblemáticos de la Tierra Negra del Oeste y el ejército de aquella tierra atacando a los civiles en los jardines, en cuestión de horas su pacifico hogar se había en un infierno.

-¡¿Qué significa esto!?- le preguntó aterrada y furiosa al General del Oeste, sin detenerse.

-Te juro que no lo sé- le contestó el incriminado ojiazul.

Ambos apretaron el paso a caballo, cuando estaban cerca ya en la entrada de los jardines, podían ver a los soldados de ambos ejércitos en lucha a espadas unos con otros, el plateado y el dorado brillaban al calor del fuego, tornándose al color ardiente de la sangre, todos los civiles corrían despavoridos intentando defenderse, los caballos del establo se habían soltado y también se descontrolaron asustados, todo era un caos, sangre, gritos y muerte. Misao bajó de Libre sin poder creer lo que sus orbes veían y Aoshi lo hizo también gritando a sus soldados que se detuvieran, agarró a uno de ellos por el cuello y le cuestionó:

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo? ¿Quién les dio la orden de atacar?!- le apretó el cuello, el soldado asustado por la ira de su general no le quedó otra más que responder en un aliento.

-El rey Enishi ordenó el ataque, General. Lo siento, dijo que usted no debía enterarse- dijo visiblemente arrepentido, por la traición a la promulgación de paz de su General de hielo.- Lo siento- repitió- No podemos desobedecer al rey- Aoshi no dijo más, le tiró un puñetazo en la mandíbula y lo dejó caer al piso inconsciente. Misao que había escuchado las palabras del soldado se giró a Aoshi y le dijo con voz ardorosa.

\- Esta traición no prueba más que la ambición de tu rey- le dijo- No se lo perdonaré- finalizó y se giró sin dar tiempo a una respuesta por parte del ojiazul, la mujer se adelantó, furiosa inició su dominio del aire y la tierra, sobre los soldados enemigos, que caían uno a uno.

-¡Misao, espera!- Aoshi intentó detenerla pero era tarde, realmente ya no lo escuchaba, su intento fallido de paz estaba perdido y todo lo demás también.

Con el destello dorado en sus ojos verdes, la dominante de los elementos alzaba con el aire a algunos soldados arrojándolos contra el piso lejos, mientras que con el dominio de la tierra formaba grandes rocas para aplastarlos, formó una muralla alrededor del palacio dejando fuera los jardines donde se llevaba la batalla así mismo evitando que el fuego proveniente del palacio se expandiera. El señor de la Guerra por su parte, intentaba detener a sus soldados de acercarse a la mujer enfurecida para evitar más muertes innecesarias, hiriéndolos con su espada en brazos o piernas para incapacitarlos sin matarlos, después de todo ellos tampoco tenían la culpa de estar bajo el mando de la crueldad de su rey. Incluso él mismo tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias, pensó.

Lejos desde el acantilado más proximal al palacio estaba en su caballo admirando el paisaje de destrucción el Rey plateado del Oeste, Enishi Yukishiro sonreía ante su fructífero ataque, estaba deseoso por ver hasta donde podían llegar los poderes de la princesa General de la Tierra Negra del Cielo, a su lado también a caballo estaba un escuadrón con el estandarte de la Tierra del Oeste en sus manos, listos también para atacar a la orden de su rey. Enishi alzó la mano y con una señal dio la orden a sus arqueros de atacar con flechas con fuego en la punta y pólvora, la princesa podría detener o desviar las flechas pero no detener las explosiones.

-¡Misao, Cuidado!- exclamó el general de hielo al ver las flechas que incendiaban el cielo que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Tal como el peli plateado había predicho, Misao desvió las flechas pero no pudo evitar las explosiones de pólvora al contacto con la tierra, cosa que la desequilibró un poco, una flecha cayó cerca de ella y el piso bajo sus pies retumbó, por el impactó ella también cayó al suelo y una flecha limpia iba a alcanzarla, pero Aoshi se posicionó encima de ella recibiendo él filo en un hombro, el impactó le dolió pero con esa misma fuerza se pudo sacar la punta de la flecha ante la atenta mirada de Misao quién por una fracción de segundos expresó temor por la vida de su amado.

-¡Aoshi, ¿Estas bien?!- éste le asintió con la cabeza y le ayudó a levantarla.

-Busca a tu padre, seguramente él es uno de los objetivos de Enishi, el ataque al palacio debe ser sólo una distracción.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Misao, la información le llegó al raciocinio, y el temor por la vida de su padre, también le surgió, se dio la vuelta corrió hacia la muralla de piedra que había hecho, hizo un hueco movilizando la tierra, atravesó la muralla y entró al palacio para buscar a su padre dejando la batalla atrás, en medio del fuego del palacio incendiado se hizo paso, las llamas la obedecían y aunque sin consumirse ni poder reparar el daño ya hecho sobre los cimientos, el fuego se movía a la orden de la descendiente del cielo, con ése mismo fuego quemó a los soldados que se encontraba a su paso que se habían colado invadiendo el palacio, sin darles tregua ni tiempo a defenderse, el temor por su padre y el imaginarse lo peor le hacía sentir desesperada, su pecho punzaba como piquetes de aguja. Buscó en la habitación del rey y no lo encontró, buscó en la biblioteca donde su padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y tampoco lo encontró, pero la visión de dicho lugar también la aterrorizó, todo estaba hecho un desastre los muebles deshechos por el fuego, los libros habían sido quemados quedando en cenizas, excepto uno que nunca había visto, una de pasta dura con un halo de fuego en la portada, sin embargo no le dio importancia, salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al salón principal.

Justo al entrar observó paralizada en último aliento de su padre, estaba sentado en su trono con una espada atravesándole el corazón, la sangre salía de su boca y los labios de tono azul, la piel pálida en señal de que se le acababa la vida. Okina abrió los ojos cansado apenas respirando.

-Mi... sao…- Alcanzó a pronunciar casi inaudiblemente. El terror y las lágrimas alcanzaron el rostro de la nombrada, corriendo se acercó al trono donde estaba el anciano, gritando, llamándolo.

-¡Padre!- le tomó del rostro ya frio, con la piel marmórea por la falta de sangre.

-Ao… shi… te ayu…dará…- dijo el moribundo rey a fuerza y entre cortado- Mis… dos… hijas… las … amo…- fueron las últimas palabras de amor antes de fallecer, el viejo rey cerró los ojos para siempre, desplomado en el trono del rey.

-¡NOooo!- gritó dolida la princesa del cielo, pues su padre había sido asesinado. -¡NO, padre!- se desgarró la garganta y el alma también.

* * *

La dominante del agua descendió poco a poco conforme se deshacía el remolino de agua a sus pies, quedando a la altura de la borda del barco del rey de la Tierra Negra del Este, se acercó y dio un paso al frente para ser recibida por los brazos de su esposo, quién la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo el regreso del aire a su propios pulmones con el alivio de tener a su esposa sana y salva, Kenshin no quería dejarla ir, al tenerla así cerca de él, la vida había vuelto a él. Sin embargo su tripulación aún no acababa de salir bien librada del todo, antes de que los barcos enemigos se hundieran algunos soldados alcanzaron a subir a bordo del barco del rey invadiendo su seguridad, los soldados de la Tierra Nagra del Este peleaban espada con espada.

-¡Kenshin, cuidado!- la peli azul se separó de él para alertarlo del soldado enemigo que apuntaba su arma justo a la espalda del pelirrojo, sin embargo la habilidad que le precedía al Hittokiri era certera que le permitió esquivarlo y atravesar al mismo tiempo el corazón del soldado con su espada, el soldado cayó al piso por una muerte inmediata, otros cinco soldados se abalanzaron contra el rey, pero el Hittokiri los evadió sin problema protegiendo a la vez a su esposa. Matando a cada uno de esos pobres diablos desesperados. Sanosuke y Yahiko quienes también peleaban se les acercaron para protegerlos, Yahiko le arrojó una espada a Kaoru quién con habilidad la tomó con su mano derecha.

-Ya ha hecho bastante por nosotros majestad- le dijo Yahiko- Pero nos ayudaría nuevamente el que tuviera un arma para defenderse- finalizó y se puso en guardia, Kaoru asintió con la cabeza afirmando el hecho de que no les sería un estorbo y peleó al lado de los tres, cuando varios nuevos soldados del reino del Oeste, se acercaron para atacarlos nuevamente.

El rey pelirrojo del Este se sintió aliviado de ver a su mujer sana y salva y con la misma fuerza del impulso de mantener su bienestar clamó por la ira para los que se atrevieran a lastimarla, una luz dorada se reflejó en su ojos y el Hittokiri resurgió de su hirviente sangre mató a cada uno de las pobres almas que osaron invadir su embarcación y los que intentaron subir al barco desde el mar para no morir ahogados eran también recibidos por su espada, les cortaba el cuello incluso antes de que estos pudieran poner un pie en la madera. El fuego que se formó por la pólvora y las explosiones de los cañones se fusionaba con el mar y el humo negro con el cielo claro.

Kaoru lo miró asombrada nunca había visto la faceta de su esposo de la que tanto había escuchado hablar, una faceta que se asomaba ante ella, pero nunca hubiera querido conocer, la sangre en la espada del pelirrojo se arrastraba por el filo brillante de la hoja hasta la empuñadura. Distraída por la conducta impredecible de Kenshin, pasó desapercibido a un hombre con la armadura plateada del Oeste que se dirigía hacia ella empuñando su espada.

-¡Majestad!- gritó Yahiko sacándola de su ensoñación. Kaoru alcanzó a moverse evitando el tacto de su espada sobre su pecho, pero no así de su hombro izquierdo, pues este alcanzó a herirla, una herida superficial que ardía por el residuo de la sal del mar, Kenshin se acercó a ella asustado y con fracción de segundos de diferencia hirió al soldado atravesando su espada en el abdomen de éste.

-¡¿Qué está tramando tu rey?!- le preguntó furioso. Mientras el enemigo aún tenía vida, movió un poco más la espada para causarle mayor dolor del necesario.

-¡El rey Enishi gobernará los tres reinos!- gritó el soldado del Oeste con su último aliento. El hombre cayó al suelo pero poco duró ahí, pues una ola proveniente del mar profundo lo arrastró al fondo del agua, el mar se encargaría de cobrarle con sus restos, el atrevimiento de lastimar a la nacida de la estrella bajo el mar. Kenshin abrazó a su esposa.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- le preguntó examinándola. Kaoru le dijo que estaba bien y este la besó, pero el humo por el fuego que se hizo de la batalla, se volvía cada vez más denso que costaba respirar, eso sin contar que el barco se estaba hundiendo por los daños de la batalla.

-¡Debemos bajar del barco!- gritó Sanosuke entrecortadamente interrumpiendo a los enamorados. -¡Estaremos a salvo en las balsas salvavidas, el barco se quema y pronto de hundirá por completo!-

Todos alcanzaron a asentir y corrieron a las balsas, Sanosuke y Yahiko cortaban las cuerdas de amarre de las balsas para que estas cayeran al mar, mientras Kenshin gritaba la orden a sus hombres de abandonar el barco, incluido el capitán quién a su pesar y pese a su renuencia de irse, no podía contrariar la orden del rey.

Las órdenes del rey Hittokiri no se cuestionaban ni se debatían.

Las balsas cayeron al mar y los hombres detrás de ellas para abordarlas, en una balsa principal la destinada al rey y sus principales súbditos, abordó primero Yahiko para asegurarse de la estabilidad de la balsa y desde abajo, extendió la mano a Kaoru, después abordó Kenshin y por último Sanosuke junto con el capitán del barco. Ya en el mar bajo la visión del gran estandarte de la tierra Negra del Este hundirse a pie de su embarcación, quedaban las balsas con hombres cabizbajos, llenos de humo en los pulmones y la autoestima en los zapatos, pues sus vidas estaban a la deriva en medio del océano a dos días de viaje en barco para llegar a las orillas de la Tierra del Este. Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru para darle calor y la peliazul lo reconfortó con un beso en los labios.

-¡El mar nos protegerá!- les dijo la princesa descendiente del cielo a todos ajena de lo que pasaba en su propia tierra.

* * *

En ese momento Aoshi entró al salón principal guiado por el grito de la pelinegra, la vio arrodillada apoyada en el regazó de su padre, llorando desconsoladamente ajena a su presencia, quiso entrar con ella para consolarla, pero una espada en su cuello se lo impidió.

-Traidor- le dijo Gein con la máscara blanca en su rostro, pegando el filo se la punta de su espada a su General- El rey tenía razón, estás dispuesto a traicionarnos por esa mujer- la voz del desconocido hizo que Misao se girara tras ella ahora si consiente de los dos hombres, se limpió las lágrimas atenta a lo que pasaba.- Ya no me representas nada, admiraba las maravillas que puedes hacer en una guerra, pero ya no más-

-¿Por qué atacaron?- cuestionó Aoshi a su agresor.

-Es buen momento, contigo lejos para que no pudieras impedirlo, debo decir que el rey está muy lastimado por tu tradición- le dijo Gein en tono irónico- Me ha ordenado llevarte, el mismo se encargará de cortarte la cabeza-

-Entiendo- dijo el ojiazul- ¿Enishi decidió atacar el castillo aun a costa de la vida de su hermana?- volvió a cuestionar.

-NO, también vine por ella, por eso estoy aquí- finalizó con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Tu mataste a mi padre?- Intervino Misao desde su distancia, la voz le temblaba por la ira- ¿Fuiste tú? ¡Dime! ¿Tu rey ordenó matar a mi padre?!- volvió a preguntar alzando la voz, parecía que la rabia le rompería la tensa mandíbula por con tan solo gritar.

-¡Si fui yo!- le provocó Gein con la verdad- ¡Y si fuera por mi le cortaría la cabeza a éste también- se refirió a Aoshi sin dejar de amenazarlo- ¡Y a ti!- finalizó con sed de sangre.

Todo parecía pasar despacio ante los ojos del General del Oeste, observó el reflejo dorado en los ojos de Misao y con un ademán levantó a Gein del suelo con el aire atrayéndolo hacía ella lo dejo caer a sus pies. Tomó la espada del pecho del cuerpo de Okina y se acercó al aturdido enmascarado.

-Levántate- le ordenó la princesa a su enemigo, esta vez su voz carecía de tono, el dolor entraba y salía de ella para dejarla vacía. Gein se levantó dispuesto a atacarla con su espada, se abalanzó con su brazo derecho empuñando el arma, Misao lo esquivó con una patada lateral, pegándole en el brazo con tal fuerza que dislocó el codo el dolor condicionó que el hombre soltara el arma, la espada cayó al piso, al mismo tiempo le cortó la pierna izquierda lo que provocó que Gein cayera de rodillas sangrando de inmediato, en un movimiento rápido la ojiverde se colocó detrás de él, a sus espaldas lo tomó del cabello halándolo hacia atrás exponiendo el cuello, de tal manera que la vista del enmascarado estuviera dirigida al trono con el cuerpo de Okina en él.

-¡Este es tu único rey!- le haló con más fuerza el cabello- ¡Morirás con la misma espada que murió él!- dicho esto, de un solo tajo le cortó el cuello al enmascarado, cortándole la cabeza en el acto, el resto del cuerpo cayó al suelo y ella se quedó con la pesada cabeza en la mano, la máscara de calavera también cayó al suelo y el rostro lleno de cicatrices se mostró sin vida.

Aoshi sin sorprenderse por aquel acto salvaje no dijo nada, era una muerte que no podía evitar, él hubiera hecho lo mismo con ese maldito de Gein, él también hubiera querido tener el placer de cortarle la cabeza al asesino de Okina. Sin embargo tampoco se movió de su lugar, en estos momentos Misao no necesitaba ser consolada si no aplacada, si la furia y el dolor seguían en ella, sólo dios sabía hasta donde podía llegar. Con la cabeza de Gein en la mano, la vio dirigirse a la salida y pasar junto a él ignorándolo, sus ojos eran dorados pero sin brillo, esta vez. Misao salió del palacio destruyó la muralla de piedra y se dirigió a los jardines, sin decir una palabra, era como si su cuerpo se moviera sólo.

-¡Esta es la cabeza del asesino de mi padre!- gritó a todos los presentes soldados propios o enemigos y civiles. Alzó la cabeza de Gein- ¡E iré por la tuya Enishi!- gritó en dirección al acantilado, sin importar que el rey la escuchara o no.

Bajo este grito, el cielo se abrió una luz dorada le iluminó la silueta, el fuego dorado nació de sus pies en un halo rodeándola junto aquella luz, quemó la cabeza de su enemigo haciéndola cenizas y Misao perdió el control.

El fuego dorado la consumía, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Fin capitulo 10.

Bueno al fin el giró a la historia que les había prometido, ¿que pasará ahora que Misao ha despertado el fuego dorado? ¿Que pasará con Kaoru y los náufragos?

próximo capitulo igual de intenso, dejen reviews, dejenme saber si alguien sigue leyendo esta historia.


	11. Chapter 11

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 11.

El Hajime Saito había sido testigo a lo largo de su vida de innumerables eventos trascendentales para bien o para mal de su reino, sin embargo nada se comparaba con lo que atestiguaba en estos momentos, por órdenes de su rey se había quedado un tiempo más en la Tierra Negra del Cielo, alcanzó a penas al entrar al salón del trono a ser testigo de cómo la princesa General dominante de los elementos le cortaba la cabeza al enmascarado Gein, observó la determinación, la furia y el vacío en los ojos esmeraldas de la joven mujer. Observó también como el pilar del ejercito Negro del Oeste, el llamado señor de la Guerra, Aoshi Shinomori ni si quiera se inmuto ante el acto de venganza de la princesa, se imaginó que esa mala jugada por parte del súbdito de Enishi, también le representaba un golpe bajo al Shinmori por lo que merecía ser castigado. La muerte del rey Okina anunciaba la tempestad que estaba por venir, era testigo de ello y si el destino y la suerte se lo permitían se lo haría saber a su estimado Hittokiri, en cuanto pudiera.

Miró a la princesa descendiente del cielo caminar hacia la salida pasando de lado a Aoshi, alcanzó a ver el brillo dorado en los iris antes verdes de la chica, una mirada vacía que también era hechizante, la siguió a unos pasos detrás también del general del Oeste, ambos manteniendo una distancia prudente de la mujer que llevaba la cabeza de su enemigo en su mano, como un pedazo de carne para ser lanzado a los lobos. Misao salió del palacio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos observó como la joven con un solo ademán, destruyó la muralla de piedra sin más, tan fácil como la había formado, la chica se dirigió a los jardines, sin decir una palabra, era tan autómata que su cuerpo se movía sólo. Era como ver un fantasma, de esos que se cuentan a los niños para asustarlos

-¡Esta es la cabeza del asesino de mi padre!- Escuchó gritar a Misao, mientras alzaba la cabeza de Gein- ¡E iré por la tuya Enishi!- gritó en dirección al acantilado, donde apenas se daba cuenta que la figura del Rey Yukishiro estaba presente junto con un escuadrón, el desgaste de los pulmones de la princesa fue tan fuerte que existía la posibilidad de que el rey la escuchara aquel grito con un eco similar al retumbo de un aullido. Sin embargo no podría estar seguro.

El cielo se abrió y una luz dorada se posó sobre la figura de la princesa e iluminó su silueta, un fuego dorado nació de los pies de Misao formando un halo rodeándola junto aquella luz, el fuego quemó la cabeza que sostenía en la mano hasta volverla cenizas. Aoshi Shinomori que estaba más delante de él también como espectador, parecía no sorprenderse por el poder de la mujer, más bien en la mirada azul hielo del hombre había algo parecido a un fugaz destello de pena. Fue así como el Hajime fue testigo de cómo la descendiente del cielo perdió el control, ya no era una mujer protocolaria, ni una guerrera, ni un soldado, no era nada, pero destrucción a la vez. El fuego dorado la consumía, el halo dorado creció haciéndose más vivo aumentando el calor a corta distancia de la princesa, de repente el dorado impregnó el piso, la tierra, la vegetación y a los hombres de armadura plateada quemándolos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el fuego destruía todo a su paso.

-¡Misao, no!- gritó el Shinomori a sabiendas de que no sería escuchado, la aludida estaba indiferente a todo, incluido al General, éste se giró hacía Saito- Escucha, ve a la biblioteca y busca un libro con un halo de fuego en la portada, guarda el libro y saca el cuerpo de Okina, dirígete hacia el bosque ahí se encuentra Tomoe Yukishiro- le ordenó a Saito, quién a duras penas lo alcanzó a escuchar entre los gritos adoloridos de los soldados quemados y la gente asustada corriendo tratando de huir del fuego. – Ese libro es importante, en él tal vez encontremos la clave para poder detener el fuego-

-¿Y tú que harás?- Le preguntó el viejo lobo.

-Intentaré acercarme a ella- contestó Aoshi.

-¡Estás loco, te quemará! - le dijo preocupado.

-Correré el riesgo, hay que hacerla entrar en razón o nos matará a todos- finalizó el ojiazul, acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la princesa.

Saito regresó al castillo cuyas paredes empezaban a arder, también debía darse prisa o no podría cumplir la misión encomendada, el humo y el calor se hacían insoportables, parecía podría morir calcinado o asfixiado a trabajo atravesó los pasillos, con la vista cada vez más nublada por el gris de las cenizas, llegó a la gran biblioteca todo estaba hecho un desastre, los restos de los muebles deshechos por el fuego, se hacían en pilares de cenizas y madera carbonizada, los estantes estaban sobre el piso, excepto uno que parecía aún resistirse a la tragedia, los libros habían sido quemados quedando en cenizas, se adentró más mientras tosía y se cubría la nariz para tratar de aligerar el aire denso, los pocos libros que ahí quedaban ya se encontraban ardiendo por las llamas, pero entre la columna de las hojas alcanzó a ver un libro de pasta dura con un halo de fuego en la portada era el único libro que el fuego respetaba y coincidía con la descripción que le había dado el Shinomori, intentó tomarlo agachándose mientras su visión se volvía vidriosa tanto que le impedía ver con nitidez, tosió otra vez y más veces seguidas, hasta que a sus pulmones no entraba aire si no carbón, tomó el libro que llamó su atención, sin embargo el retumbe del ultimo estante en pie, lo hizo distraerse para levantarse se giró un poco y alcanzó a moverse apenas para no ser aplastado por el mismo cuando un pedazo de madera del estante cayó sobre él, no le dio tiempo de quedar inconsciente cuando el ladrido de dos perros a los que reconoció como las mascotas de la dominante de los elementos, atrajeron su atención, tan bien entrenados estaban que no le temían al fuego, pensó. Intentó ponerse de pie pero la madera era muy pesada y le aplastaba la pierna izquierda, sin soltar el libro que ya tenía en sus brazos intentó zafarse inútilmente. Los perros volvieron a ladrar intensamente, como animándolo.

-¿Les molestaría?- les habló tosiendo- Tal vez podrían ayudarme- Los perros entendieron, Nikki lo mordió de la manga jalándolo hacía el, Okki se apresuró a anteponer su lomo en el pedazo de madera y la pierna de Saito intentando liberarlo, los dos perros estaban bien coordinados, con la fuerza de los tres el Hajime logró arrastrarse hasta zafarse, Okki se quitó a tiempo para que la gran madera no lo aplastara a él, lo ayudaron a levantarse y ladraron- Gracias por ayudar a un camarada- les dijo Saito – Ahora muéstrenme el camino hacia Okina- Y salieron de la biblioteca. Los perros lo guiaban por el pasillo, hasta el gran salón donde había estado antes, se acercó al trono y el cuerpo del anciano rey estaba frio a pesar del calor de las llamas, como pudo tomó el cuerpo en su espalda y se dirigieron hacía la salida. –Llévenme al bosque- les dijo a los perros.

Nikki y Okki se aventuraron a guiarlo hasta la salida del palacio, una vez ahí en donde el infierno se había desatado, tomaron otro camino, Saito por un momento dudo, pero los perros ladraron para que los siguiera, éste asintió y dio pasos agigantados pesadamente con el cuerpo de Okina en el hombro y un pierna herida, le era difícil seguirles el paso. Se alejó lo más que pudo y volteó hacía la visión del palacio en llamas, parecía un atardecer, excepto que lo que brillaba no era el atardecer del sol, sino el fuego dorado sobre los cimientos de un reino bendecido por los dioses. Los perros lo llevaron por una colina donde encontró al caballo Libre, éste relinchó y los perros parecían comunicarse con el otro animal también, sin duda eran criaturas excepcionales, ahora entendía por qué la princesa descendiente del cielo los amaba tanto, el caballo relinchó por segunda ocasión y agachó el cuello inclinándose un poco.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te monte?- le preguntó sorprendido y cansado el General del Este, el caballo resopló fuertemente.- Entiendo, Gracias amigo- puso el cuerpo de Okina en el lomo del caballo y después él lo montó también. Libre cabalgó hasta adentrarse al bosque con Nikki y Okki siguiéndolo de cerca.

Aoshi corrió hacía algunos civiles tratando de ayudarlos a escapar, sobre todo niños, mujeres y ancianos, libero a los caballos de los establos y algunos animales, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor vivo o no, era consumido por el fuego dorado que cada vez era más intenso, sus soldados fueron los primeros en arder, la armadura plateada se fundía con la piel de los hombres que quedaban inconscientes presas de una muerte rápida, los que no corrían con esa suerte eran víctimas de una dolorosa agonía antes de ellos mismos cortarse el cuello para morir rápidamente y no tener que soportarlo.

-¡Los que no han sido alcanzados por el fuego, ayuden a los demás y diríjanse al bosque!- gritó Aoshi tomando el mando de la situación. Algunos civiles que habían tomado unas cubetas de agua intentando inútilmente apagar las llamas, lo obedecieron, tomaron a los niños en brazos y a las mujeres y salieron corriendo a donde les habían ordenado. Algunos soldados del ejército de la Tierra negra del Cielo, se aglomeraron al frente de Aoshi, uno de ellos se dirigió hacia él, tratando de entender la situación.

-General Shinomori- le dijo el soldado que parecía ser de mayor rango- Díganos que hacer y obedeceremos- dicho acto sorprendió al ojiazul, la mirada de aquellos hombres era de miedo, estaban aterrados de lo que estaba haciendo su princesa, nunca (no tendrían por qué) la habían visto así, aquella visión de Misao era muy diferente a la guerrera en batalla, los soldados parecían temer también por sus vidas y con justa razón, estaban perdidos, perdieron a su rey, perdían sus tierras y por el momento habían perdido a su líder, pues la dominante de los elementos ensimismada en su furia no daba tregua a nadie, tal vez ni siquiera a él, pensó. Y en respuesta era normal que aquellos tristes soldados lo vieran como su única salida, pese a que en otras circunstancias habrían sido enemigos.

-Antes que nada deben saber que su rey Okina ha sido asesinado y el dolor de ello, es lo que ha hecho que su princesa pierda la razón, no le teman- les dijo firmemente- Ella no es consciente de lo que está haciendo, su intención no es lastimar a su pueblo- abogó por ella.

Esto de alguna manera bajo la autoestima de los soldados pero los tranquilizó un poco, Aoshi les ordenó que hicieran barricadas con la tierra para impedir el paso del fuego, a estas alturas ya todos los soldados del ejército de la Tierra Negra del Oeste habían muerto. El vuelo de un águila voló ante el cielo obscuro por las cenizas la forma del ave de plumaje rojizo brillaba, reconoció a Suzaku., notó el vuelo angustiado del ave sobre el terreno, sin poder acercarse a su dueña quién rodeada del fuego dorado no permitía acercársele, Aoshi levantó el brazo y silbó, Suzaku atendió a su llamado y se posó en él.

-No te acerques o te quemará, Misao no puede escucharte ahora- le acarició el pelaje- Encuentra un lugar seguro en el bosque, asegúrate junto los demás. Ve- Suzaku voló cansada de regreso en dirección al donde se le había indicado.

Desde el acantilado Yukishiro estaba viendo el espectáculo con el brillo en sus ojos como si de un espectáculo circense de tratase ante los ojos de un niño divirtiéndose, sus soldados miraban asustados el infierno por el que pasaban sus compatriotas y se alegraban de no ser ellos quienes estuvieran ahí. Enishi sonrió satisfecho, la destrucción del reino del Cielo era la primera parte de su plan, aún faltaba la segunda parte, en la cual su primo Aoshi Shinomori, tendría mucho que ver. Sonrió aún más. Un soldado a caballo volvió a acercarse a él.

-Majestad- saludó el soldado.

-¿Encontraron a mi hermana?- preguntó Enishi. El soldado guardó silencio, con pesadez en la garganta, por la ira de su rey ante las palabras que iba a pronunciar- ¡Contesta!- preguntó.

-No, majestad, la princesa no estaba en el palacio-

-¡¿Y en el bosque?!-

-El bosque también se ha vuelto denso, no hemos podido encontrarla- tragó saliva el soldado temeroso por su cuello.

-¡Son unos inútiles!- lo regañó su rey. Enishi se acercó en su caballo al asustado hombre y lo tomo del cuello- ¡Si algo le pasa a mi hermana, morirás, encuéntrala!- le soltó el cuello.

-¡Si, señor!- gritó el soldado y salió de nuevo en busca de la princesa Yukishiro. Enishi volvió a tomar su posición y dio otra señal para que sus soldados dispararan los cañones.

El retumbo de los cañones tronó en el palacio, los pilares y balcones caían como hojas de papel sobre la tierra aplastando también todo lo que se encontrara cerca, los cimientos eran destruidos uno a uno. Al centro en lo que quedaba del jardín principal, la princesa descendiente del cielo parecía inalcanzable, el vestido que llevaba realzaba el reflejo dorado del fuego a su alrededor, sin embargo la tela no se consumía, el fuego nacía de Misao, desde la tierra hacía sus pies y el resto del cuerpo y viceversa, de regreso a la tierra, por donde pisaba parecía que caminaba sobre las llamas, era un ángel destructor, el rastro de la dulce princesa estaba perdido. La dominante de los elementos destruyó entonces las demás balas de los cañones restantes y dirigió el fuego como si de una flecha se tratase hacía el acantilado dirigiéndolo a las tropas de Enishi, el ataque fue inminente, los caballos relincharon y pese a la distancia el fuego alcanzó a los soldados de las primeras líneas y los cañones, por suerte Enishi esquivó las llamas que se dirigían hacía el moviéndose sobre su asustado caballo, el rey plateado no perdió tiempo y nuevamente señalizó un tercer ataque ahora con flechas llenas de pólvora, las flechas quedaron enterradas mientras explotaban, pero la princesa parecía no ceder, ni siquiera se veía afectada por la secuencia de las ráfagas de fuego provocadas por las explosiones. Yukushiro siguió atacando hasta que sus soldados quedaron exhaustos y sin municiones.

-¡Señor, se nos acaba la pólvora y las flechas!- le gritó un soldado.

-¡¿Y los cañones?!- preguntó el rey.

\- ¡Casi todos fundidos por el fuego, han quedado inutilizables!-

-¡Maldita!- gritó enfurecido el peli plateado- ¡Ordena la retirada!- gritó. La ira por las pérdidas de sus municiones fue más que por la desventaja que se imponía sobre ellos. Esto aún, no termina, pensó-

Las tropas empezaron a retirarse.

Aoshi quien continuaba ayudando a los civiles y tratando de contener el fuego, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, la habilidad de Misao por el dominio del eterno fuego dorado era impredecible e incontrolable, pero era hora de detenerla dispuesto a arriesgarse por la gente de aquella paradisiaca tierra y por la suya propia, pero sobre todo arriesgarse por ella, daría la vida por la dulce mujer de mirada valiente. Le arrebató una cubeta de agua a un soldado y se la echó el mismo por encima para quedar visiblemente mojado, con esa temperatura y su voluntad ardiendo, se dirigió hacía su princesa.

Entre el humo, el calor y el peso del agua sobre sus ropas sus pisadas eran firmes pero lentas, se acercó más a Misao quién continuaba en trance, a unos metros de ella sin poder acercarse más por la barrera de fuego que la rodeaba, la llamó por su nombre.

-¡Misao, detente!-le gritó- ¡Estas lastimando a tu gente!- dio un par de pasos más hacía ella, el calor se intensificaba, sentía la temperatura aumentar sobre su rostro y el agua de sus ropas volverse vapor. Pero la mujer lo ignoró. -¡Destruirás todo lo que amas y te arrepentirás!- dio otro paso intentando alcanzarla. Misao volteó en dirección a donde el Shinomori se encontraba, su mirada dorada era de tal intensidad, que hizo dudar al general si en verdad podría entenderlo, la razón en ella se había ido, pero haría lo que fuera por regresársela.

-¡Tú más que nadie amas esta tierra!- tosió un poco, la densidad del aire aumentaba, se le dificultaba respirar- ¡ Tanto como lo hacía tu padre y si destruyes todo, no habrá lugar donde entierres al viejo Okina, merece un funeral, él no hubiera querido que todo terminara así!- Ahora si parecía haber llamado la atención de la dominante de los elementos, Misao lo observó detenidamente aunque sin contestar- ¡¿Y qué me dices de Kaoru?!- le gritó a todo pulmón- ¡¿Qué le dirás a ella?! ¡La lastimarás también!-

-¿Kaoru?- repitió Misao. Aoshi aprovecho el punto álgido de su princesa y se acercó más, las llamas parecían entonces abrirle paso, pero como si te acercarás a una fogata, el calor era abrazador.

-¡Así es, Kaoru estaría muy triste de verte así!- las llamas se abrieron dejando al general acercarse hasta quedar a un metro de distancia, extendió el brazo derecho para intentar tocarla- ¡Y yo, Misao, moriría contigo!- atravesó las llamas que la rodeaban para intentar tocar su rostro, pero el fuego comenzaba a arder en la piel de su mano, aun así no se detuvo y continuo- ¡ Te amo Misao y tú me amas a mí, no me lastimarías ¿Verdad?- se estaba arriesgando demasiado- Por nuestro amor, detente y déjame consolarte!- Por fin pese al ardor en su mano y parte de su antebrazo, alcanzó a tocarla. Las llamas cedieron con el tacto y la mirada dorada regresó a ser el iris verde que tanto anhelaba ver.

-Aoshi- susurró la pelinegra dolida, regresando a su realidad- Perdón- lloró.

-Detén el fuego, amor- le pidió el ojiazul. Sin dejar de tocarla. La mujer extendió un brazo y como dando una cincelada con la mano el fuego aminoró la intensidad hasta consumirse. Las cenizas volaban en el aire, pero el fuego había desaparecido. Misao entonces se dio cuenta que la mano y parte del antebrazo de Aoshi estaba quemado.

-¿Yo te hice esto?- le rozó la mano- ¡no quería lastimarte, no lo haría! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó.

-No importa- contestó el general de hielo- Debemos irnos-

-¿A dónde, ya no me queda nada?- cuestionó angustiada la ojiverde, mirando a su alrededor.

-Al bosque, con los sobrevivientes, el resto de tu gente que aún espera por ti- le contestó el Shinomori- Hice rescatar el cuerpo de tu padre, debes darle un funeral digno a su alteza y poner al tanto a Kaoru de lo acontecido, sé que es duro para ti, pero hay mucho que hacer, debemos reconstruirlo todo.

Misao lo abrazó y se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña para dejarse consolar por el Señor de la Guerra, apenas tenía imágenes de lo que había hecho, estaba asustada, dolida, triste, pero aún sentía sed de justicia para con el rey de la Tierra negra del Oeste y eso la entristeció más todavía, debía zanjar el asunto del asesinato de su padre, pero también pedirle perdón a su pueblo y darle de nuevo esperanzas, debía convertirse en su reina, si es que la aceptaban y estar ahí para la desconsolación de Kaoru cuando esta se enterase de lo ocurrido. Quería morir, pero el abrazo de Aoshi la hizo sostenerse sobre su tristeza, estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que la obscuridad de la noche se asomó para ellos.

Cuando llegaron al bosque los civiles y soldados estaban construyendo un campamento improvisado, al verlos llegar todos quedaron desconcertados, no sabían si darle la bienvenida a su princesa o temerla, Nikki, Okki y Libre se acercaron a ella y le dieron la bienvenida como si nada hubiera pasado, aquel gesto de sus nobles animales, reconfortó a Misao, les sonrió y también les pidió perdón por haberlos asustado. Aoshi se acercó a la gente y buscó a Saito, quién se encontraba junto a la princesa Yukishiro, éste le había explicado todo a la princesa, quien temerosa, decidió quedarse con ellos y ayudar en lo que pudiera, se sentía en parte responsable por las acciones de su hermano. Quería estar con aquella gente en esos momentos de crisis y también quería resguardar el nombre del Shinomori. Cuando Misao se acercó al centro del campamento, miró los rostros de las mujeres, niños, ancianos cansados, de los hombres débiles con las ropas casi carbonizadas, la imagen de su gente lastimada, le dolió en el alma, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. En ese momento, la princesa Tomoe se acercó a la ojiverde y se puso de rodillas con la cabeza agachada ante ella, Misao al ver a la pelinegra recordó lo sucedido y como comenzó todo, apretó los puños con enojo pero no dijo nada, dejó que la princesa hablara.

-Majestad- dijo la Yukishiro- Me he enterado de la barbaridad que ha cometido mi hermano, le juro no sabía nada de esto, ni Aoshi ni yo lo hubiéramos permitido- comenzaba a disculparse- Le ruego perdone a mi pueblo, que es víctima de su propio rey- se detuvo unos segundos y después continúo con la seriedad que su naturalmente dulce tono de voz le permitía- Le ofrezco mi vida, que no vale nada en comparación a lo que has perdido- todos los presentes quedaron en un silencio abismal. Incluso Aoshi no se esperaba ese valiente ofrecimiento de parte de su prima. Tomoe sacó una espada corta de entre sus ropas y se la ofreció a Misao sin levantar la cabeza- Tome mi vida, si así lo desea. La dominante de los elementos, tomó la espada sin decir nada, apretó la empuñadura hasta casi cortar la circulación de su propia mano, miró fijamente a la Yukishiro en una mirada indescifrable, pues en su cabeza pasaba el recuerdo de la mujer besando a Aoshi y de su hermano masacrando a su pueblo, estiró el brazo y con la punta de la espada debajo de la barbilla de la mujer le hizo levantar la cabeza, rozando después la garganta de la princesa del Oeste.

-Acepto tu oferta- habló la ojiverde. Aoshi no podía creer lo que veía, estaba a punto de gritarle a Misao que sería un error cortarle la cabeza a la inocente de su prima, quién no tenía por qué pagar por los errores de su hermano, en todo caso, tendría que también él recibir un castigo. Sin embargo Misao continúo hablando antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir algo.- Tu vida me pertenece ahora- le rozó la garganta con el filo- Pero no te la quitaré, desde ahora le servirás a mi pueblo y me servirás a mí, cobraré tu vida cuando yo lo decida. – Por el momento aquella sumisa princesa que compartía sangre con su adorado Aoshi, le serviría más viva, no era necesario derramar más sangre ni mucho menos enfrente de su ya bastante asustado pueblo. Tomoe podría ser la clave para acercarse a Enishi. Misao miró al frente y le ordenó a Saito- Llévatela- el Hajime obedeció, levantó a la pálida mujer y la apartó de la vista de la descendiente del cielo.

Aoshi se acercó a Misao y le agradeció por no lastimar a su prima, a lo que esta le contestó que por el momento no tenía ningún sentido matarla, no ganaría nada con ello. A sí que el general del Oeste se apresuró a decirle que debían de comunicarse con Kaoru y hacerle saber la terrible noticia.

-Y También- le dijo Aoshi con neutralidad- Hay que enterrar a tu padre-

FIN CAP 11.


	12. Chapter 12

LUNA DORADA

Capítulo 12.

Tan pronto como llegó el amanecer los sobrevivientes en el campamento iniciaron los preparativos para el funeral del viejo rey Okina, bajo las costumbres generacionales de los descendientes del cielo, el cuerpo del anciano debía ser limpiado y vestido por sus dolientes más cercanos, debía ser velado durante medio día bajo los rezos y canticos destinados a dicha formalidad, posteriormente enterrado guardando días de luto en la que la vestimenta de la familia debía ser completamente de color negro por catorce días después del entierro. Por supuesto en otras circunstancias Okina pudo ser enterrado junto a los restos de sus ancestros en un apartado a pocos kilómetros del palacio, sin embargo en el campamento estaría bajo la tierra que tanto protegió, su hija menor había escogido un lugar a la sombra de un gran árbol, el del tronco más fuerte y resistente.

Desde antes que el sol saliera la princesa Misao se había puesto un vestido negro sencillo, hecho de manera simple e improvisada con la tela prestada de algunas mujeres que alcanzaron a llevar algunas cosas materiales como ropa, zapatos, vasijas y cobijas con ellas, entre otras cosas que los hombres rescataron de los escombros de lo que antes era el palacio, también le confeccionaron un velo largo que le cubría de la cabeza hasta los tobillos por la espalda sin taparle el rostro, era parte de la tradición que en esos días de luto las mujeres de la familia se cubrieran el cabello, Misao se sintió infinitamente agradecida por ello, al momento no se permitía llorar debía concentrarse en realizar un funeral apropiado bajo aquellas circunstancias. Fuera de una tienda especial donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Okina, estaban en guardia los perros Nikki y Okki, la princesa junto con el General Aoshi Shinomori, el General del Este Saito Hajime y otras dos mujeres que habían servido personalmente al rey entraron a la tienda a solicitud de la ojiverde para iniciar la preparación del cuerpo, eran ellos dos a consideración de la dominante de los elementos quienes merecían dicho honor pues en ausencia de su hermana, ellos dos representaban lo más cercano al respeto y admiración hacia el viejo rey. Hubiera dado todo por tener a Kaoru a su lado, pero era imposible aún no sabía si quiera como avisarle a su hermana mayor la terrible noticia, no porque no quisiera, sino porque tal vez en su subconsciente Misao se sentía tan culpable por no poder salvar la vida de su padre, que temía también ser recriminada por la dominante del agua, imaginarse el dolor de Kaoru al enterarse le partía el corazón, por eso decidió al menos hasta después del funeral retrasar un poco la fatal y amarga noticia.

Entró ella primero a la tienda, en el suelo sobre una sábana blanca Okina yacía pálido, sin rastro de lo que alguna vez fue, las manchas en su ropaje de su propia sangre se habían obscurecido y las señales de su violenta muerte aún estaban ahí, Misao se arrodillo junto a él, volvió a tocarle el rostro con delicadeza como si la imagen que observaba no fuera real, le acarició las mejillas al difunto anciano y nuevamente el corazón se le trozó tan fuerte que salieron las silenciosas e involuntarias lagrimas que había intentado aguantar, la pelinegra posó su rostro en el pecho del anciano, como queriendo escuchar el latido del corazón que dejó de funcionar hacía varias horas antes. Aoshi y Saito estaban ahí en silencio, francamente sin saber qué hacer, se limitaron a hacer guardia a los pies de Okina observando a la princesa y esperando alguna indicación. Aoshi pensaba en el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba y en como poder consolarla, daría lo que fuera por no ver la tristeza en su rostro, maldijo a su propio rey, pero en el exterior permaneció impasible. Las otras dos mujeres entraron a la tienda con vasijas llenas de agua, trapos limpios, algunos aceites recién hechos y una túnica negra que también habían confeccionado la noche anterior para vestir a su rey, también se arrodillaron a cada lado del cuerpo frío que alguna vez les reinó, una se posó a un lado de Misao y la otra frente a ella, esperando con paciencia que su princesa les indicara iniciar el ritual. La ojiverde se tomó algunos minutos más en la posición en la que se encontraba para después con un movimiento simple afirmativo de la cabeza, les dio la señal a las mujeres que podían iniciar.

Ella misma tomó una de las vasijas y un trapo para limpiar el rostro de su padre, lo frotó con delicadeza para deshacerse de los restos de sangre de la boca, la mujer que estaba a su lado también hizo lo mismo, desabrochó la parte superior de la vestimenta de Okina y limpió el tórax y abdomen del anciano, Misao de reojo observó la profunda herida con la que Gein había matado a su padre, sintió rabia y dolor, le ayudó a la mujer a su lado a retirar la ropa y siguieron con su tarea, mientras la segunda mujer se dedicaba a lavar los pies del cuerpo, cuando terminaron de limpiarlo, untaron los aceites y esta vez con la ayuda de Aoshi y Saito vistieron con la improvisada túnica a su antiguo rey, una vez terminado de preparar el cuerpo con la sábana blanca como palanca montaron a Okina en una camilla de madera, de nueva cuenta Aoshi y Saito se involucraron cargando la camilla con el cuerpo.

-Con cuidado- susurró Misao, al ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que los hombres levantaron el cuerpo de su padre y salió de la tienda detrás de ellos con los perros a su lado rumbo a un improvisado altar de madera al centro del campamento donde se le rezaría y cantaría al difunto, los sobrevivientes e incluso Libre quien vagaba libremente en el campamento, miraron con tristeza el pasar del cuerpo entre ellos, inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y entonces escucharon la angelical voz de Misao quien entonaba un cantico, mientras los Generales depositaban el cuerpo encima del altar. Misao cantó:

" _ **¿Escuchas a los ríos, a la lluvia, a los arboles llorar por ti?, Los escuchas por que acompañan mi llanto, los oyes reír, los oyes gritar y me oyes a mi llorar. Me hago fuerte en tu partida, porque la tierra que te dio vida, decide llevarte de vuelta.**_

 _ **El sol, la luna, los elementos te brindan honor, los animales te acompañan en tu último recorrido, la tierra que te dio vida, ha decidido llevarte de vuelta. Y con este canto yo me hago fuerte porque es mi temporal despedida, nos volveremos a ver cuándo la tierra nos vuelva a reunir.**_

 _ **¿Escuchas a los ríos, a la lluvia, a los arboles llorar por ti?, Los escuchas por que acompañan mi llanto, los oyes reír, los oyes gritar y me oyes a mi llorar. Me hago fuerte en tu partida, porque la tierra que te dio vida, decide llevarte de vuelta.**_

 _ **El viento llama por ti y me consuela a mí, me trae tus recuerdos cuando roza mi rostro y aunque el día de hoy lloro, mañana también reiré en la tierra que nos da vida, que nos respeta hasta que algún día me lleve también de vuelta."**_

Los asistentes comenzaron a llorar al tono triste de la canción, la voz dulce de su princesa entraba en sus oídos y las mujeres le hacían coro, el noble gesto de la gente había convertido el funeral en la gala digna de su ex gobernante, Misao también se conmovió y sonrió ante el cariño que su pueblo le tenía a su padre, toda la mañana rezaron y cantaron ante el altar, con el rostro de Okina apaciguado y limpio dando la impresión que dormía, cuando llegó la hora de enterrarlo, nuevamente Aoshi y Saito levantaron el cuerpo en la camilla de madera, seguidos por Misao se dirigieron al lugar donde ella había escogido se guardarían los restos del rey, al llegar al sitio junto al árbol, se pusieron todos en formación simples filas de respeto y paciencia.

-Tierra, Obedéceme- ordenó Misao quien con un gesto con las manos abrió la tierra a la mitad y sacó la tierra consolidada en piedras formando un hueco profundo, los Generales depositaron con cuidado el cuerpo de Okina en el lugar y la princesa a los pies del anciano, volvió a cantar, con otro ademán junto las palmas como si rezara y la tierra volvió a unirse enterrando el cuerpo bajo la tierra y piedras, al final Misao se inclinó nuevamente posicionando ambas palmas en la tierra y en otra orden formó una lápida de piedra desde abajo hacia arriba en señal donde yacería el ultimo descanso del rey. No había quien en el reino de los descendientes del cielo que se atreviera a profanar la tumba. Todos se retiraron poco a poco incluido Saito quien prefirió darle privacidad a la princesa llevándose a Nikki y Okki con él, pero Misao siguió ahí de pie hasta casi el anochecer con Aoshi a unos prudentes metros de distancia detrás de ella, decidió darle espacio, pero por ningún motivo la dejaría sola, Misao se mantuvo de pie en silencio rezando, llorando a su padre, ahora debía enfrentarse a su pueblo quien la había perdonado, mostrándole a ella la compasión que se vio forzada a olvidar bajo la sombra de la ira y el dolor.

El viento soplaba fuerte y el velo de Misao ondeaba sobre su espalda dando la visión de su angelical figura, cada detalle de la mujer era fantástico y maravilloso ante los ojos de Aoshi, recordó el día en que se conocieron y deseó que ese día la hubiera escuchado y se hubiera quedado con ella, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, no, con Enishi detrás de ellos hubiera sido el mismo camino, la muerte. Bajo esos pensamientos se vio obligado a interrumpir el duelo de Misao.

-Misao- la nombró con dulzura, pero ella no se dio vuelta aunque sabía que lo había escuchado perfectamente- Es hora de regresar al campamento, debes de notificar a Kaoru de esto- le sugirió.

La ojiverde se dio vuelta, su amado general tenía razón, suspiró ya era hora de comunicarle la muerte de su padre a su hermana mayor, se dirigieron al campamento, escribió algunas letras en un pedazo de papel y llamó a Suzaku quien desde que había regresado había mantenido su vuelo sobre el bosque pero a una distancia prudente hasta que su ama la llamó. Entonces como siempre lo hacía el águila se posó en el brazo de su amiga, con la confianza de que no saldría lastimada. El águila chilló.

-Lo sé- dijo Misao- Lamento haberte asustado, vieja amiga- El águila volvió a chillar en respuesta, la había perdonado. La pelinegra posó su mirada en el ave- ¿Qué pasa amiga?- Algo no andaba bien con el águila de pelaje rojizo. Esta volvió a chillar y entonces Misao se dio cuenta, a través de los ojos del animal, tuvo la visión de lo que ésta había sido testigo y se enteró entonces del ataque a las embarcaciones del Hittokiri, de lo que había hecho su hermana y de que se habían encontrado en un naufragio. La princesa dominante de los elementos se vio visiblemente perturbada ante la visión de que su hermana haya estado en peligro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el hombre de los ojos de hielo-

-Enishi atacó también las embarcaciones de Kenshin, intentó matarlos al mismo tiempo que atacó el palacio- Explicó Misao furiosa.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos!?- reaccionó Aoshi- ¿Y Kaoru?- preguntó enseguida.

-Ella, Kenshin y los demás están bien, pero la última vez que Suzaku los vio estaban las balsas salvavidas naufragando hacía las costas de la Tierra Negra del Este- dijo la princesa menor- Aunque no me preocuparía por eso.- Ella misma se tranquilizó- en el mar Kaoru es más poderosa ella los ayudará a llegar con bien a casa- Acto seguido, Misao amarró la carta en la pata de Suzaku- Gracias amiga, por favor debes ayudarnos una vez más, entrégale esto a Kaoru, Vuela – extendió el brazo y con el chillido en respuesta el águila voló nuevamente por los cielos para cumplir su mandado. La ojiverde encaró a Aoshi- Esta claro que Yukishiro quiere acabar con mi linaje, mató a mi padre e intentó matar a Kaoru, no tendré compasión de él- expresó con determinación- Aoshi se quedó callado, nada de lo que digiera ahora serviría, optó por ser paciente.

* * *

Más tarde Aoshi se encontraba en su Tienda cuando el Hajime entró a verlo, sin querer había escuchado lo que había pasado a Kenshin y compañía y como era de esperarse también sintió ira al no poder hacer nada desde su posición. El señor de la guerra estaba sentado en una cama improvisada rellena de heno y sabanas no era muy cómoda pero si cálida, recibió con formalidad al Lobo.

-Te traje lo que me pediste- dijo Saito, extendiendo el libro que había rescatado- no pude dártelo antes por las razones que ambos ya sabemos.

-Gracias- le contestó escueto el hombre de ojos de hielo, tomando el libro- ¿Cómo está la pierna?

-Supongo que igual que tu brazo- le respondió Saito con perspicacia. – Jodidamente dolorosa.

-Si así es- Era la manera que tenían los dos guerreros para darse las gracias y ser solidarios el uno con el otro.- ¿Lo leíste?- le preguntó Aoshi haciendo mención al libro.

-Sólo le di una ojeada- respondió el Hajime- Pero entendí que debe ser de suma importancia para ti y tu princesa de fuego dorado.

-Hay muchos secretos que este libro guarda-

-Descuida, así seguirá- le sonrió- Cambiando de tema, me gustaría irme a mi tierra, debo saber que todo esté bien, escuché sin querer lo que te dijo Misao acerca del ataque de Enishi a mi rey. – soltó el lobo.

-Entiendo tu inquietud, pero debo pedirte que te quedes más tiempo, nos haces falta aquí-

-¿Nos?- se burló el General del Este- Ya parece que eres uno de ellos- se refirió a los descendientes del Cielo-

-¿Y tú no lo eres ahora?- le cuestionó el ojiazul- Hemos visto su sufrimiento, los ayudamos y somos parte de ellos, te guste o no. No digo que olvides la lealtad que le tienes a Kenshin, pero por el momento somos los únicos que pueden ayudar a esta gente. Quédate más tiempo- finalizó el General del Oeste.

-¿Quién lo diría, el gran Señor de la Guerra, siendo un hombre de compasión?- comentó sarcástico- Me quedaré, sólo por un tiempo más- se dio la media vuelta y salió de la tienda pero se vio detenido justo en el primer paso afuera, por la presencia de Misao, aun con su vestido y velo negros, portando una vasija con agua, vendajes y ungüentos, era una novia tierna- Princesa- le reverenció y siguió adelante, pero al dar los siguientes pasos se detuvo nuevamente al pasar junto a ella- Supongo que escuchó todo- Misao asintió- Entonces debe darse cuenta, de que ese hombre- se refirió a Aoshi- la ama tanto, como para amar a su pueblo también, incluso a costa de que eso significa traición para Enishi, quién no duda en cortarle la cabeza en el primer momento que pueda. Con permiso.- volvió a reverenciarla y se dirigió al centro del campamento, donde Nikki y Okki lo recibieron con ladridos alegres.

Misao se quedó de pie un rato, fuera de la tienda de Aoshi, las palabras de Saito resonaron en su interior, estaba tan metida en su dolor que había ignorado los sentimientos fervientes de su amado hacía ella, pensándolo bien el Shinomori también estaba sacrificando su hogar por estar con ella, poniendo en peligro su vida y la de su prima. Por fin entró a la tienda y la visión cansada en el rostro de Aoshi la angustió aún más, quería besarlo, entró silenciosamente y se dio cuenta que Aoshi tenía en sus manos el libro que había visto antes en la biblioteca del palacio, es el que Saito le había dado. Se sentó junto a él poniendo la vasija en sus piernas y los trapos junto a los ungüentos en la orilla de la improvisada cama, le quitó el libró al ojiazul de las manos, miró el libro a detalle por unos segundos.

-Es tuyo- le dijo Aoshi- Tu padre me lo confió, pero es para ti- Misao lo observó detenidamente, el cristalino verde se cruzó con el intenso azul y le sonrió.- Contiene el secreto de tu linaje y de tu nacimiento, explica que es el fuego dorado, porque lo dominas y como detenerlo. El fuego dorado que…-

-Puede destruirlo todo- le interrumpió la pelinegra en tono pesado.

\- Y dar vida- le corrigió el Shinomori. Misao puso a un lado el libro y le tomó el brazo derecho.

-Lo leeré más tarde, lo quiero hacer ahora es cambiarte los vendajes- Aoshi no la contradijo, quería sentir su tacto, las dulces manos de su amada en la ardiente piel quemada le aliviaban, extrañaba tanto tenerla así con él, tranquila, delicada y hasta cierto punto efímeramente sumisa, como una delicada esposa cuidando a su esposo. Mientras Misao retiraba los viejos vendajes, él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la pasión por ella era hasta dolorosa pero reconfortante, vivida, gloriosa.

-Yo te hice esto- escuchó el lamento en su tono de voz mientras con las yemas de los dedos apenas si rozaba la piel herida de Aoshi- Te quedará una gruesa cicatriz. ¿Te duele?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Un poco- respondió sincero- Pero nada que no pueda soportar, tu tacto aminora el dolor, tenerte cerca es lo que me hace más falta. Misao mírame y date cuenta cuanto te amo.

-Lo sé, porque mi amor por ti es igual o más intenso aún, he perdido muchas cosas, pero jamás podría perderte, quiero estar junto a ti, es resto de mi vida- le besó la palma de la mano- Déjame curarte- tomó los trapos los remojo en la vasija y limpio el dorso de la mano hasta el antebrazo, siguiendo el recorrido de la piel quemada, lo hizo con tal delicadeza que Aoshi no sintió dolor, luego aplicó los ungüentos de hiervas frescas que ayudarían a desinflamar y prevenir una infección y finalmente volvió a cubrirlo con vendajes nuevos.

-Gracias- le dijo Aoshi- Ahora lo que más necesito es a ti – la tomó de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente, pero Misao lo volvió más pasional, también lo había extrañado tanto.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, pasaron la noche juntos como si no hubiera un mañana, como su primera vez en el bosque.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de unos soldados los despertaron, se levantaron de entre las sabanas y los dos se vistieron para salir a ver qué pasaba, la princesa descendiente del cielo nuevamente usó su vestido y el velo en su cabello como parte de la tradición, los soldados se acercaron al centro del campamento y otro de mayor rango se presentó ante ella.

-Princesa, Hemos encontrado a este hombre vagando por el bosque- señaló al soldado de armadura plateada, Aoshi reconoció las vestiduras.

-Es un soldado del ejército del Oeste- le dijo el ojiazul a Misao- ¿Qué hace aquí?- le preguntó al soldado que les llevó la noticia.

-Aparentemente estaba buscando a la princesa Tomoe, General- los tres se acercaron a el soldado de plata que para ese entonces estaba amarrado con las manos sobre la espalda, de rodillas al piso, se veía sediento, deshidratado y andrajoso, se veía perdido, en ese inmenso bosque era fácil perderse mientras no se conociera el territorio. Aoshi dio zancadas más grandes así que llegó primero al soldado.

-¿Qué haces aquí y cuantos más hay contigo?- preguntó furioso.

-Solo yo, General- respondió el pobre diablo como pudo, ahogado en su propia saliva.- El rey Enishi me mandó a buscar a la princesa Tomoe, para llevarla con él, pero no he podido encontrarla y me he perdido- dijo con la respiración entrecortada. A juicio de Aoshi, el hombre decía la verdad. Misao se acercó más al hombre, con rabia en sus ojos, con sólo ver esa armadura toda la tragedia sucedida regresaba a su memoria.

-Amárrenlo y amordácenlo en un lugar alejado de mí, mientras decido que hacer con él, denle agua y vigílenlo, pero no lo alimenten- los soldados obedecieron.

El resto de la mañana pasó relativamente en paz fuera de aquel incidente, Misao avisó que no quería ver a nadie mientras decidía que haría con aquel hombre, se encerró en su tienda sin más, poco más tarde después del mediodía, la princesa ordenó a los soldados que trajeran al soldado consigo, amarrado y amordazado una comitiva junto con Aoshi y Saito caminaron a través de largo bosque hasta llegar a una orilla cerca de la costa del mar en dirección contraria al palacio, los Generales se preguntaban que tenía su princesa en mente, ¿a dónde los llevaba?. Bajaron una pendiente rumbo al mar, a lo lejos se veían unas balsas de madera abandonadas, nadie sabía de ellas excepto la propia Misao, que en sus años anteriores cuando se aventuraba a explorar el terreno, se las había comprado a algunos pescadores. Llegaron a las balsas y en medio de la arena arrastraron al soldado, que forcejeaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Súbanlo- ordenó la princesa, sus soldados cumplieron la orden y prácticamente aventaron al hombre contra la madera quien cayó de bruces, golpeándose en la nariz, la dominante de los elementos tomó su espada y le apuntó al hombre a la espalda, todos se sorprendieron, pensaron que la vida de ese pobre diablo iba a terminar ahí a manos de la pelinegra, pero se equivocaban, Misao cortó los amarres y soltó al hombre, éste como pudo se dio la vuelta para verla de frente y se quitó la mordaza, al parecer le había perdonado la vida.- Escúchame bien- lo obligó a mirarla ante la expectación de todos, la mirada de la descendiente del cielo estaba llena un brillo firme- Irás en esta lancha hacia tu rey, en estas condiciones el viaje te tomara unos veinte días, si sobrevives cuando llegues dale este mensaje- tomó una pausa y su voz se volvió profunda hipnótica- En cuarenta lunas llegaré a la Tierra Negra del Oeste, yo misma le llevaré a su hermana, la cual se quedará conmigo hasta entonces, llegaré para verlo a la cara sin un ejército, sólo yo, y lo mataré, le cortaré la cabeza. Adviértele que su vida terminará dentro de cuarenta lunas- dicho esto Misao pateó la balsa y con su dominio del agua impulsó la balsa hacía el mar, la cual avanzaba rápidamente- ¡Me aseguraré de que no te desvíes!- Le gritó al hombre- ¡Pero no puedo asegurar que sobrevivas!- le sentenció gustosa de su infortunio.

* * *

Kaoru se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde el balcón del salón principal del palacio, los reflejos luminosos de los astros le relajaban, pese a que desde que desembarcaron en la Tierra Negra del Este, tenía una sensación de angustia, como una madre preocupada por sus hijos, se le vino a la mente una fugaz imagen de su hermana menor, desde que eran niñas Kaoru desarrolló un sexto sentido para distinguir si algo no andaba bien con su hermana, suspiró intranquila. Duraron dos días de viaje más de lo esperado en el naufragio, no le costó trabajo controlar el rumbo de las balsas y con el impulso de las olas que ella creaba viajaban más rápido que si los hombres hubieran remado, los mantenía ocupados por pequeños descansos para que pescaran, también con su ayuda los peces se aglomeraban bajo sus pies y podían tomarlos sólo lo necesario para sobrevivir al viaje, también le favoreció la lluvia para juntar agua que beber, el agua y lo que provenía de ella la cuidaba, llegaron sanos y salvo a las costas del reino de su esposo, fueron recibidos sin estrafalarias fanfarrias pero si con mucha alegría, cuando entraron al palacio, se sentía apenada pues sus vestimentas y tal vez su rostro lleno de cansancio no le favorecían para una buena primera impresión con su suegro, el antiguo rey Seijuro, Kenshin la presentó como su esposa y mujer amada, la hizo sonrojar, el padre de su esposo la abrazo con una fuerte bienvenida. Sorpresivamente, el hombre le pareció bastante más joven que su edad real, le presentó a su esposa Okon quien amablemente la recibió, la bañó y le prestó nuevas ropas. Ambos eran muy agradables y Kenshin se sentía afortunado por tenerlos cerca, los rumores de las hazañas de la princesa dominante del agua se esparcieron rápidamente, el pueblo la vanagloriaba, le alababan, lo que la ayudó a ser aceptada como su nueva reina de buena fe. Y aun así no podía quitarse esa sensación de angustia, estaba segura que Suzaku había encontrado a Misao y la habría hecho enterarse de lo que pasó, esperaba recibir una respuesta por parte de su hermana menor, pero aún no llegaba, se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Todo mi reino por tus pensamientos- le dijo Kenshin detrás de ella, sin embargo mantuvo su distancia, la veía angustiada. La pelinegra volteó y enseguida reflejó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De ti son mis pensamientos- se acercó a el- Mi amado esposo- posó su gentil mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Éste se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, luego en la frente.

-¿Por qué estás tan angustiada?- le preguntó.

-Estoy preocupada por Misao, sé que algo no está bien-

-Tranquila, Saito esta con ella, sus órdenes son protegerla, no por nada es mi general- intentó tranquilizarla con dichas palabras.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, me angustia no tener noticias de ella- Kenshin iba a responder pero en ese momento entraron Sanosuke y Yahiko con su respectivo permiso previo.

-Majestad- se inclinaron hacia Kenshin, Mi reina- saludaron protocolariamente a Kaoru.

-Adelante- dijo Kenshin. Ambos se quedaron callados dudativos, sin embargo el pelirrojo los hizo hablar- Lo que sea que tengan que decirme, pueden hacerlo frente a su reina. Entonces Sanosuke afirmó con la cabeza.

-Los hombres que solicitaste han partido hacia el reino del Oeste, sus órdenes se han cumplido, nos notificaran cuando lleguen y de todo lo que averigüen durante su estancia ahí-

-En cuanto sepamos algo, le notificaremos majestad- intervino Yahiko.

-Espero que podamos averiguar la razón por la que Enishi se atrevió a atacarnos.-

-No te preocupes, Kenshin- dijo Sanosuke en tono despreocupado- Los hombres que mandamos son nuestros mejores espías, no tardarán en infiltrarse y traernos información-

-Ojalá así sea- dijo Kenshin. Kaoru se limitaba a observarlos, prefirió no intervenir, pero también estaba ansiosa por saber de los planes del rey plateado.

El chillido de Suzaku se escuchó a lo lejos, con puro instinto Kaoru lo reconoció, se acercó al barandal del balcón y estiró el brazo, el águila roja se posó en ella.

-Hola, hermosa- le dijo Kaoru consolando al ave- ¿Qué noticias me traes?- el ave estiró su pata y Kaoru se dio cuenta del pedazo de papel con el que viajaba, lo tomó ansiosa- Gracias, te mereces un descanso- bajó el brazo a la altura del barandal y Suzaku se posó en él, estiró las alas en todo su esplendor pero no voló, se quedó ahí atenta mirando con atención lo que a continuación iba a ocurrir.

\- ¿Es de Misao?- preguntó Kenshin, Kaoru le afirmó y abrió el papel, lo desdobló sonriente, sin duda era la letra de su hermana, por fin se comunicaba con ella, entonces comenzó a comenzó a leer. Conforme las palabras avanzaban en su cabeza, la carta de Misao se hacía más dolorosa, el rostro de Kaoru cambió a uno de dolor, había recibido una mala noticia. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Asesinaron a mi padre- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, las piernas se le doblaron y el aire se fugó de sus pulmones dejándola asfixiarse, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi brotaba de su pecho, sintió una opresión intensa que dolía desde su garganta hasta el abdomen, no supo más que decir y cayó al suelo inconsolable, el llanto salió de ella y lloró dolorosa de rodillas sobre el frio suelo. Kenshin se acercó a ella intentando levantarla, pero el pesadez del dolor de Kaoru le hizo contraparte y terminó el hincándose con ella abrazándola de la cintura.- ¡Mi padre, mi pobre padre!- gritó de dolor. Llevándose las manos a la boca, un trueno resonó en el cielo y la lluvia respondió al llanto de la nacida de la estrella bajo el mar.

Sanosuke y Yahiko se quedaron pasmados sin saber qué hacer, la noticia era terrible, pero lo era aún más ver el sufrimiento de su reina, la mujer que les había salvado la vida, lloraba desconsolada por no haber podido estar ahí por su padre. Fue entonces que Kenshin sin soltar a su amada, le quitó la carta de sus manos y leyó las líneas. La carta era concisa sin rodeos, explicaba a detalles claros que el palacio había sido atacado por Enishi, matando a Okina en el acto, relataba brevemente que la dominante de los elementos los pudo detener aunque demasiado tarde, también le dijo que la perdonara por no haberle dado la noticia antes, pero su prioridad era restaurar su pueblo y darle un funeral apropiado a su padre. Las líneas exactas decían:

"Perdóname por quitarte tu derecho a estar a su lado en su última despedida (refiriéndose al rey), el funeral ha sido bajo nuestras costumbres, hoy se inician los catorce días de luto. Te prometo que los restos de nuestro padre, yacen en el lugar más hermoso de nuestra tierra, perdóname hermana por no poder estar a tu lado, no vengas quédate en tu reino, yo resolveré esto" la carta finalizó.

Bajo la lluvia en el frio suelo, en los brazos de Kenshin consolándola Kaoru también cantó, despidiéndose de su padre.

FIN CAPITULO 12.


End file.
